Un Nuevo Lord
by Antony.Black
Summary: Capitulo Nuevo Agregado El 7 de Mayo 2011
1. Introducción

Introducción.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, la razón de su presencia en ese lugar se debía a 2 cuestiones; la primera era que habían decidido pasar a visitar las tumbas de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían caído durante la batalla final contra Voldemort, las tumbas de Fred, Tonks, Remus y Snape se encontraban hacia el final del cementerio, estaban labradas de Granito Negro y en la cabecera de adorno tenían un fénix de mármol blanco, escrito con letras doradas se encontraban los nombres y fecha de nacimiento así como de defunción de los ocupantes de las lapidas, frente a las tumbas se hallaba un bloque de andesita negra finamente pulido y con letras plateadas se podía leer una inscripción:

"Aquí yacen los restos mortuorios de 4 grandes personas, las cuales lucharon para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para vivir; honramos sus logros, esfuerzos y memoria"

-Harry- Un chico pelirrojo vestido con pantalón de lona y playera manga larga volteo a ver a su amigo al tiempo que le decía - ¿Por qué decidiste sepultar a Snape aquí?, digo había muchos otros lugares donde hacerlo, no se tal vez cerca de algún pantano o que se yo-

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes vestido de mezclilla y playera negra volteo a verlo y le respondió – Porque él fue un miembro de la Orden, nada más por eso Ron, ¿tú qué opinas Hermione?-

La aludida se inclino a depositar unas flores en las tumbas al tiempo que respondía con cierto tono de molestia en la voz –No le hagas caso a ese niñato, la decisión que tomaste estuvo muy bien, Dumbledore te hubiera felicitado y Snape tal vez te lo hubiera agradecido-

A Harry no le paso por alto el tono y la manera como se refirió a su amigo la Peli castaña pero no dijo nada pues al parecer no era el momento propicio para hacerlo.

-Bueno creo que ya hemos cumplido con nuestra manda, ya visitamos a los caídos y ahora creo que deberíamos ir a la madriguera, mi mamá ya debe de tener listo el almuerzo-

-Claro a ti eso es lo que más te importa verdad Ronald Weasley- Hermione se había incorporado y ahora veía a su ¿Novio? Con cierto enfado. Comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la madriguera, durante el trayecto Harry y Ron venían intercambiando bromas y risas mientras que Hermione por alguna extraña razón caminaba varios pasos por delante de sus amigos, esto paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos, pero fue Harry quien hablo.

- Hey! Ron que pasa con Hermione, algo me dice que esta medio huraña y agresiva contigo-

-La verdad es que no se llevamos así como 3 meses, créeme ya no soporto, pero dime como va tu relación con mi hermana; me imagino que la de ustedes es la relación perfecta y soñada-

-Mmm naaaa, no creas eh, siento que la relación se ha estancado en un pantano como el que querías para sepultar a Snape; tiene como 4 meses que nada mas recibo una carta por semana de ella-

-Pues ella siempre que le pregunta mamá por ti dice que estas bien y que espera verte como siempre cada tercer día, ¿Qué acaso no la has visto desde hace 4 meses?-

-No, la verdad es que no Ron, desde hace 4 meses que no la veo-

-Qué raro, ella dice que te va a ver, si no te ha estado yendo a ver ¿Dónde se mete?-

-No lo sé, lo único de lo cual tengo certeza es de que si creí que todo seguiría tan bien como en Hogwarts pues resulta que estoy equivocado- río nerviosamente.

-Tienes razón, dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, yo lo que quiero que me digan es a que puerto tengo llevar la embarcación de mi relación con Hermione para poder gozar de los beneficios de la calma-

Continuaron caminando y bromeando por el sendero con rumbo al hogar de Ron, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a sus espaldas se escucho un Paff, se giraron con las varitas en mano y por todo lo alto preparándose a enfrentar a lo inesperado.

-Tranquilo Potter, veo que estas muy nervioso todavía o ¿acaso es tu conciencia la que te pone así?- Un chico de platinada cabellera con ambas manos levantadas ondeaba al viento un pañuelo blanco que estaba en la punta de su varita la cual sostenía con la mano derecha.

-¡¡Malfoy!!- Exclamaron los tres amigos a la vez.

-Vengo en Son de Paz- Dijo el aludido ondeando mas fuerte su banderola improvisada – tan solo quiero hablar contigo un momento Potter-

-Harry ten cuidado no es de fiar- Le susurro por lo bajo Ron.

-Y Bien de qué es lo que quieres hablar Malfoy- Harry salió al encuentro del rubio con paso firme y decidido.

-Veras Potter ha pasado un año desde la caída de Voldemort y he tenido todo este tiempo para pensar sobre ciertas cosas y recapacitar sobre algunas otras, como por ejemplo hace un año me salvaste la vida no una sino dos veces por lo cual te estoy agradecido de ello al igual que mis padres, lo otro es que no se si has visto el árbol genealógico de la noble y ancestral familia Black que se localiza en una estancia en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, pues bien en el está estipulado que tu y yo venimos siendo primos en 2º grado, y …-

-¿Qué? Deja de decir tonterías Malfoy- Harry le hacía señas a sus amigos para que se relajaran ya que debido al grito estos se habían puesto alertas.

-Es cierto, de hecho de igual manera creo que todos los pelirrojos a la vez son primos nuestros como en 4º grado, pero bueno aparte de decirte lo de que somos familia y agradecerte por salvar mi vida he venido a pedirte perdón y me gustaría que si al menos no seamos amigos, dejemos de lado las diferencias y nos llevemos un poco mejor ¿Qué dices?- Malfoy le estiraba la mano a Harry en señal de amistad, el ojiverde tardo un par de segundos en estrechársela al tiempo que le decía – Veras Malfoy donde cometas traición en mi contra te juro que te vas a arrepentir Primito, por cierto ¿Qué dicen tus padres al respecto de esto?-

-Mmm, mi madre dice que está bien, que tardara un poco en acostumbrarse a verte a ti y a los rojillos como familiares pero que la comprendan, en cuanto a mi padre pues no lo sé, tiene como 6 meses que no sabemos nada de él, mi madre dice que ha de estar consternado todavía por los sucesos pasados y que pronto regresara a casa-

Harry se coloco a un lado de Malfoy y lo invito a que comenzaran a caminar rumbo a la madriguera mientras seguían conversando de ciertos temas en común, Ron y Hermione se les quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa cuando su amigo se pasó de largo acompañado del rubio Slytherin, tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar antes de volverse a poner en camino y alcanzarlos.


	2. El Comienzo

Capitulo 1.- El Comienzo

-No puede ser posible ya pasa de medio día y esos muchachos que no aparecen, raro en Ron ya que no perdona la falta de alguna de sus comidas- La Sra. Weasley se paseaba nerviosamente por la cocina.

¡Knock! ¡Knock! –Ya Estamos aquí mamá, traemos una garrapata que se nos pego en el camino y no hallamos la manera de quitárnosla de encima-

-¡Ronald! Deja de decir pavadas y no molestes, Harry lo invito y su motivo tendrá para haberlo hecho-

La Sra. Weasley ya iba saliendo de la cocina para recibir a los muchachos que acababan de llegar - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto…? Ah sí… ya veo- la Sra. Weasley se quedo parada a solo dos pasos del umbral de la puerta con un ligero asombro reflejado en la cara –Bienvenido a esta su humilde morada joven Malfoy es…-

-Pero mamá ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle si quiera la bienvenida a nuestra casa?-

-No interrumpas cuando estoy hablando sabes que es de muy mala educación además como dijo Hermione, Harry lo invito y por mucho que no te agrade la idea sería como hacerle una grosería al propio Harry-

-La verdad Señora no he venido a causar molestias o disputas familiares, sé que mi presencia no es bien recibida en esta casa pero tengo motivos para estar aquí, antes que nada me gustaría ofrecerle una disculpa por todo lo malo que mi familia y yo le hemos hecho en especial en estos últimos 8 años, Granger a ti también te quiero ofrecer una disculpa por todos los insultos, maltratos y groserías hechas a tu persona y familia en el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos espero nos llevemos mejor de ahora en adelante, bueno ya dije parte de lo que tenía que decirles, los dejo para que pasen el resto de la tarde tranquilos; Harry te encargo eso- esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el aludido.

-Si claro Draco, vamos te acompaño a la puerta-

-¿Siempre son así de expresivos y elocuentes?-Inquirió Malfoy mientras que a la vez que salía de la casa señalaba hacia el interior de la misma en la dirección donde se encontraban el resto de los ocupantes y volteaba a ver a Harry.

-Mmm por lo regular tienen cosas más interesantes que decir pero pues por el momento es comprensible el estado en que se quedan, ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas, ya te explique cómo hacerlo y recuerda mañana te espero a comer, Kreacher preparara un pastel de riñón y carne que no sabe nada mal y de postre una tarta de melaza que esa si sabe genial-

Malfoy hizo un gesto de asentimiento antes de desaparecer, Harry regreso al interior de la casa donde encontró a los presentes mirándose con cara de asombro y desconcierto.

-Harry ¿Malfoy hablo en serio?-

-Bastante en serio y con buenas intenciones Hermione –

-Bueno muchachos será mejor que pasen a tomar asiento enseguida les sirvo de almorzar aunque más bien por la hora ya casi es comida-

Los tres amigos fueron a ocupar sus lugares en la mesa mientras que la Sra. Weasley les servía de comer, cuando iban a empezar a degustar el postre llegaron a casa George y Ginny la cual al ver a Harry puso cara de molestia y se fue a sentar al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué hay Harry? Todo bien en casa supongo- George vio de reojo a su hermana mientras este saludaba al ojiverde.

-Tuvimos visita hermano, algo bastante desagradable en verdad, no sé si te llegue el tufo a serpiente- Ron había hecho este comentario mientras le pasaba el plato lleno de comida a su hermano, mientras que la Sra. Weasley, Harry y Hermione lo miraban con recriminación.

-¿Quién vino a visitarnos madre?- George tenía una gran curiosidad en saber el nombre del visitante, pero antes de que su madre pudiera contestar Ron se le adelanto.

-Draco "rata sucia" Malfoy- Contesto con odio Ron.

-Tranquilízate George, nos lo encontramos en el camino intercambiamos unas palabras él y yo y decidí invitarlo a comer- explicaba Harry mientras le hacía señas al gemelo para que se sentara y calmara – Draco traía cierta información que es de nuestro interés y la quería compartir pero pensó que tal vez se encontraría con ciertas hostilidades por parte de algunos así que se fue-

-Yo pienso que eso que quería decirnos no era de gran importancia ya que si no, se hubiera aguantado las malas caras y se hubiera quedado- el comentario de Ginny fue frio y con rencor.

-Te equivocas Ginny, lo que tiene que decirnos es de gran importancia por lo cual me pidió de favor que reuniera a los Weasley y a Neville Longbottom para mañana a la hora de la cena, lo único que les puedo decir es que le pidió disculpas a su madre y a Hermione por todos las groserías hechas así como por los malos tratos e insultos-

-Pues yo no pienso perdonarle nada a esa serpiente traicionera y yo que tu Harry me cuidaría y estaría alerta por que se me hace que el motivo de querer reunirnos a todos aquí es para asesinarnos a traición, ¿Qué opinas Ron?-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano-

-¿Ginny?-

-Los apoyo hermanos, Harry veras como el resto de la familia va a estar renuente a concederle el indulto a esa víbora-

-¿Por qué no les preguntas a tu mamá y a Hermione George?- Cuestiono Harry.

-Fácil van a opinar igual que nosotros ¿cierto?- Intervino Ron.

-No opines por mi Ronald Weasley, tú no puedes saber lo que pienso sobre el asunto, yo opino que se tiene que pensar muy bien sobre el asunto, tal vez reunirse todos; platicarlo y hacer un consenso, yo por mi parte tengo mucho que pensar-

-¿Qué quieres decir Hermione? ¿Estás pensando otorgarle el perdón a ese Slytherin?- pregunto el aludido.

-Ronald, ella tiene razón hijo, tú y tus hermanos han emitido su veredicto al respecto y están haciendo mucho barullo al respecto, pero no pueden esperar a que todos los demás opinen igual que ustedes tres, si Hermione decide perdonarlo y Harry ya lo hizo pues son decisiones de ellos y los motivos que tendrán para hacerlo son exclusivamente de su incumbencia, yo por mi parte no puedo emitir un comentario al respecto hasta que hable con su padre; Harry, Hermione me gustaría que se quedaran a cenar así tal vez puedan emitir sus opiniones cuando la familia se reúna esta noche a deliberar sobre el tema-

-Claro Sra. Weasley, por mi parte está bien, no sé que opine Hermione al respecto-

-Yo le agradezco la invitación pero tendré que retirarme a pensar al respecto, además tengo un compromiso que atender-

-¿Qué compromiso?-Inquirió un extrañado Ron.

-Vamos Ron, deja que siga con sus planes dale su espacio viejo- Harry salió en defensa de su amiga.

-Ok, por lo visto hay tema para rato así que nosotros dos nos regresamos a la tienda de sortilegios hay muchas cosas que hacer allá, vámonos Ginny- George se despidió de todos.

-Hey Ginny, me encantaría platicar contigo antes de que te vayas-

-Lo siento Harry pero hay prisa si quieres regresando ¿si?-

Harry asintió con una ligera cabezada mientras que su vista se paseaba por toda la estancia, pasados unos 15 minutos de que se fueron los hermanos Weasley llego el patriarca de la familia acompañado de Percy, la Sra. Weasley les pidió de favor a Harry, Ron y Hermione que le dejaran hablar con su esposo e hijo a solas, momento que aprovecho la joven para despedirse no sin antes quedar con Harry de regresar al día siguiente para estar presente durante la visita de Malfoy, luego de que Hermione se fuera Harry y Ron salieron al jardín a platicar un rato.

-Creo que a tu hermana le incomoda verme, no sé qué pasa, en otras circunstancias me estaría volviendo loco pero no es el caso-

- Si dejas de lado la mala cara que puso Ginny y el tono tan frio que usa para hablarte creo que se alegra de verte- los dos chicos rieron por el comentario de Ron – además créeme te envidio, yo por más que trato no veo la luz en mi relación con Hermione, ya viste como me trata y me estoy volviendo loco al no saber la razón de su actitud hacia mi-

De repente a Harry le atravesó una idea por la cabeza, le comento a Ron que tenía un compromiso que había pasado por alto así que se dirigieron al interior de la casa para despedirse de los Weasley, cuando iban entrando a la cocina Harry vio que el señor Weasley hablaba con una cabeza que salía de la chimenea.

-Por favor Bill avísale a tu hermano Charlie y a Neville lo haría yo mismo pero tengo que regresar al trabajo y ahorita las cosas en el ministerio no están como para distracciones-

-Si padre yo les aviso, salúdame a todos por allá- dicho esto último desapareció por la chimenea.

-Perdonen que interrumpa pero tengo que ir a ver a mi ahijado y aprovechando la visita quisiera platicar un poco con la Sra. Tonks –

-Por supuesto Harry, saluda a ambos de nuestra parte, diles que en cuanto tengamos tiempo los iremos a visitar ya que la última vez que los vimos fue en el cumpleaños del pequeño Teddy- inmediatamente el Sr. Weasley se levanto de la mesa y le hizo señas a Percy para irse al ministerio, se despidieron de los chicos y se desvanecieron por la red flu, esto dio pauta para que Harry se despidiera de los dos Weasley restantes y saliendo de la casa se desapareció detrás del gallinero. A las 8 de la noche en punto todos los Weasley estaban reunidos en el salón principal de la madriguera dándole la bienvenida a Neville, el cual se veía bastante nervioso por haber sido invitado a una reunión sin siquiera saber el motivo (aparte de que era la única persona que no era un Weasley).

-Harry ya no debe de tardar en llegar, seguro Teddy lo entretuvo de más en esta ocasión- aunque trato de disimular el tono de preocupación en la voz su actitud era por lo más evidente, la Sra., Weasley se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala con pasos torpes. De repente como en ocasiones pasadas un majestuoso lince de plata se apareció en el centro de la sala y una vez que abrió las fauces la fuerte, grave y pausada voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt se dejo oír:

"Se ha perpetuado un ataque contra los Malfoy, Harry y Hermione respondieron al llamado de auxilio de Draco en breves momentos se aparecerán cerca de la madriguera los acompañan dos miembros de la orden, me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto haya atendido a la prensa, no comiencen el interrogatorio sin mí."

Nadie en la casa dijeron algo después de que el lince se disolvió en el aire tras comunicarles la noticia, hubo sintieron un escalofrío general pero nadie se movió de su lugar.


	3. Familia Tu, Familia Yo, Familia Todos

Capitulo 2.- Familia Tu, Familia Yo, Familia Todos.

Tal como les había indicado Kingsley al cabo de un par de minutos de haberse desaparecido el lince alcanzaron a escuchar en el patio de entrada algo de ajetreo, de repente la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y por ella se introdujeron dos magos en gruesas capas de viaje sosteniendo a un tercero en calidad de bulto, venían seguidos de dos brujas con las varitas en alto.

-Rápido pongámoslo en alguna cama libre y atendamos sus heridas, Hermione coordínate con Alexa y cubran el perímetro, nosotros nos encargamos de Draco-

Subieron con algo de esfuerzo al dormitorio de Ron donde depositaron a Malfoy en la cama en la que se quedaba Harry cuando iba de visita y empezaron a atender sus heridas, mientras que en el patio las dos brujas iban cubriendo a la madriguera con hechizos y encantamientos protectores; poco a poco la gente reunida en el salón fue despertando del asombro y la incredulidad que les había cubierto desde que llego el lince y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- la voz de Kingsley silencio a los presentes, venia entrando a la casa seguido de cerca de las dos brujas que habían llegado con Harry.

-Subió a curar a Malfoy- explico el Sr. Weasley

-Voy a subir a verlo-

-No hay necesidad de eso Kingsley, voy bajando-

En cuanto Harry se reunió con todos los demás en la sala Hermione aplico el Mufliato a todas las ventanas y puertas al tiempo que Alexa las protegía con hechizos de impasibilidad.

-¿Kingsley, pudiste impedir que se publicara la noticia en el profeta?-

-Si Harry pero sabes que no me gusta para nada el ocultar información a los medios y gente en general, eso fue lo que hicieron Fudge y Scrimgeur en su momento, yo prometí conducirme con honestidad y transparencia durante mi mandato como ministro-

-Lo sé y estoy muy agradecido por ello, no necesitamos que se dé la noticia por el momento, eso cubriría a la comunidad mágica de pánico, ya ha pasado más de un año desde el último ataque en contra una familia de magos-

-Harry ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- El Sr. Weasley realizo la pregunta a la cual todos estaban esperando respuesta.

-Perdón, antes de que inicies tu relato de los hechos quiero decirles a todos que el castillo de Hogwarts ha vuelto a quedar habilitado y estará recibiendo a los alumnos como siempre el 1 de Septiembre y que espero verlos de nuevo por allí-

-Disculpe Sr. Ministro…-

-Ron para ustedes soy Kingsley, antes que ser ministro de magia soy un miembro de la orden del fénix y por lo tanto su amigo-

-Ok Kingsley, lo que quiero decir es que se supone que Harry, Neville, Hermione y yo ya somos mayores de edad y por lo tanto no podemos reincorporarnos a Hogwarts-

-No Ron, veras- Kingsley estaba a la expectativa valorando las reacciones de Ron –ustedes faltaron todo un año al colegio por lo que no se puede decir que hayan terminado los estudios, en el caso de Neville fue un trimestre el que se perdió por lo que regresara como asistente de la Prof. Sprout hasta que se considere que está listo para graduarse, casos como el de Ginny son analizados de igual manera ya que a pesar de que falto igual un trimestre a clases la colocaron en 7º para que continúe sus estudios y pueda salir a tiempo pero en algunas materias tendrá que esforzarse por cumplir las exigencias de los profesores si es que se quiere graduar, pero de eso ya se encargara de explicárselo a mas detalle la Directora Mcgonagall-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en lo que propones Kingsley- Hermione se lo pensó antes de emitir su decisión.

-yo igual quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de terminar mis estudios- Harry no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Deben de estar locos, yo no pienso regresar al fastidio de los deberes y al barullo de tanto estudiante- Ron estaba muy exaltado.

-Bueno piénsenlo bien antes de entrar en disputas al fin y al cabo faltan 4 meses aproximadamente para regresar a clases, ahora si Harry dinos ¿Qué paso?-

-Veras Kingsley, me encontraba en casa de mi tía Andrómeda- nadie presto atención a este comentario - Teddy estaba muy gustoso de querer depilarme las cejas, cuando de repente sentí que algo me quemaba la pierna y recordé que en el bolsillo tenía un galeón falso del ED el cual marcaba la fecha de hoy pero la hora cambiaba constantemente, recordé que a Draco le di un galeón similar y le dije que cuando quisiera verme para platicar pusiera el día y la hora, así que pensé que tal vez estaría jugando con la moneda pero la hora siempre era diferente y no tenía sentido que nada mas jugara con la hora y no con el día marcado, así que intuí que me necesitaba con urgencia- Harry se interrumpió a una seña de Kingsley.

- Hermione ¿Cómo sabias que Draco necesitaba ayuda?-

-Perdón no escuche bien- Hermione estaba nerviosa por la pregunta.

- Yo le avise- Harry salió en defensa de su amiga – le mande un patronus parlante, como era la primera vez que lo convocaba no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar a gran distancia por lo que decidí enviarlo a pedir ayuda a quien estuviera más cerca de mí, así fue como ella se apareció en casa de Draco casi al mismo tiempo que yo, nada más entrar a los alrededores de la casa nos empezaron a acribillar con hechizos y maldiciones; estuvimos a resguardo algo de tiempo hasta que Draco apareció y comenzó a atacar desde el interior de la casa por lo que tuvimos la oportunidad de irnos acercarnos poco a poco a la casa, fue cuando de repente vimos una explosión de luz en algún lugar de la planta baja de la casa, Draco grito algo que no alcance a oír ya que nos tuvimos que agachar de improvisto pues una maldición asesina nos paso de cerca, fue en ese momento cuando oímos una explosión y alcanzamos a distinguir como Draco se retiraba al interior de la casa, alguien pego un grito agudo y alguien grito "ya está", al momento que Draco salía expedido violentamente a través de una ventana hacía el jardín-

-Fue en ese momento que llegamos Peter y yo, vimos como ustedes ayudaban a Malfoy, así que nosotros los cubrimos de algunas maldiciones, al llegar a donde se encontraban ustedes alcanzamos a ver como se desaparecía el último de los atacantes, el cual por cierto llevaba un bulto a la espalda, creo que robaron algo- Alexa había concluido el relato.

-¿Quién perpetuo el ataque? Y ¿Qué se llevaron?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos, no reconocí a ninguno y por sus túnicas te puedo decir que no eran mortífagos aunque si tenían los rostros cubiertos, Draco tiene mejor pinta- Peter acababa de entrar al salón.

- Se me ocurre que tal vez alguien no estaba de acuerdo en que indultaran a los Malfoy y planeo un ataque contra ellos y les robaron algo de valor y por eso fue el alboroto- Ron había externado su opinión.

- No… se… llevaron algo… de valor… se llevaron…a mi madre-

- Draco no deberías estar de pie tan pronto, recibiste mucho daño- Hermione se precipito al encuentro del rubio al igual que Harry.

- Draco, ¿seguro que se la llevaron?- pregunto el ojiverde al tiempo que sostenía el peso de su ahora amigo en su hombro, el rubio solo asintió con una débil cabezada.

- Bien, eso es lo que yo llamo novedades, Alexa y yo vamos a ir al cuartel y dar la voz de alerta, enseguida empezaremos la búsqueda apoyados por algunos aurores – Peter ya se encaminaba a la puerta seguido de Alexa – No te preocupes Harry encontraremos a tu tía- dicho esto le guiño un ojo al ojiverde y cerró la puerta tras la salida de la bruja dejando a todos los restantes con cara de asombro.

-¿Qué quiso decir con lo de "tu tía"?- exclamaron algunas voces.

- Verán ese es un tema reservado para el día de mañana si no es que para otro día…- Draco que se hallaba sentado en un sillón que Hermione hizo aparecer luego de llegar a su lado le hacía señas a Harry para que se acercara, le susurro algo al oído y después se acomodo en su lugar. – Bueno ya que estamos reunidos todos los interesados y a pesar de que no son las condiciones adecuadas para hacerlo se van a abordar dos temas que tienen cierta importancia e interés cada uno a cierto grado respecto al parecer de las personas- Harry se paseaba por el centro de la sala –el primero de estos temas es que Draco les pide perdón a todos y cada uno de ustedes por todos los males que les haya causado su familia y además por las groserías, insultos y problemas que les haya dicho u ocasionado.-

Todos los Weasley y Neville se miraban con desconcierto.

-Veras Harry mi esposa ya me había comentado algo al respecto y después de un rato de deliberarlo estamos de acuerdo en darle una oportunidad al joven Malfoy, lamentablemente no puedo opinar por el resto de mi familia- el Sr. Weasley los miro con tristeza.

-Pues ni Ron, Ginny y Yo estamos dispuestos a perdonarle- George hablo con rencor.

-Pues yo al igual que mis padres le doy una oportunidad al rubio- Charlie se acerco a darle la mano a Malfoy.

-Yo lo voy a pensar un poco más, tal vez te diga que si pero tendré ciertas reservas para contigo- Percy siempre tan diplomático.

-Bill, Neville ¿Qué dicen?- la Sra. Weasley los miraba con aprensión.

-De todos los presentes yo soy el que tiene que pensarlo más detenidamente y a conciencia, no se me olvida que hace dos años fue por su culpa que entraron al castillo un grupo de mortífagos y que entre ellos se encontraba Fenrir Greyback- decía Bill mientras se señalaba las cicatrices de la cara –tengo ciertas dudas, ¿Neville?-

-Yo no sé…digo si ¿Por qué no?-

-Bien ya aclarado el primer tema pasemos al segundo…-

-Disculpa Harry, asumo que tu y Hermione ya lo perdonaron, ¿Por qué tan fácil?-

-Para mí no fue nada fácil Kingsley, lo medite mucho y tome una decisión- Hermione estaba algo seria –le daré una segunda oportunidad aunque me cueste un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme a tratarlo como amigo.

-En mi caso fue algo así como dijo Neville ¿Por qué no?, mi forma de pensar ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo y me dije a mi mismo que debía de darle una segunda oportunidad- nadie dijo nada al respecto –bien pasando ahora si al siguiente tema, Draco y yo somos primos, y además ustedes son nuestra familia- un silencio inundo la estancia hasta que la calmada voz del Sr. Weasley se dejo escuchar.

-¿Están seguros de lo que dicen?-

-Verán, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a quinto año Sirius me dijo que la Sra. Weasley era su prima política y que el Sr. Weasley era su primo segundo, después de una investigación exhaustiva por parte de los dos – Harry señalo a Draco y a sí mismo –hemos descubierto que Cedrella Black se caso con Septimus Weasley lo mismo que Callidora y Dorea Black se unieron en matrimonio con Harfang Longbottom y Charles Potter respectivamente, después de consultarlo con tía Andrómeda las cosas están más o menos así: Andrómeda es tía de Draco, Ginny, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Neville y mía, es a la vez prima de los Sres. Weasley que a la vez son tíos de Draco, Neville y míos, Tonks era igual su prima por lo que Teddy, Neville, Draco, los descendientes Weasley y yo somos primos-

Los tres menores de los Weasley se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron bastante enfadados de la estancia.

-Harry esto es de platicarse y analizarse con más calma-

-Ok tío, por lo pronto Draco y yo viendo como están las cosas nos retiramos a mi casa a descansar-

-Harry no te puedes ir así como así- Kingsley quien se había mantenido a cierto margen de la conversación había hecho acto de presencia de nuevo aunque estaba un poco nervioso y preocupado a la vez.

-No te preocupes Kingsley yo los acompañare, además recuerda que tenemos a Kreacher, el cual estará más que encantado y fascinado de protegernos y ayudarnos- Hermione se acerco a ayudar a Harry a cargar al rubio, después de haberse despedido de los presentes que quedaban y de darle al ministro ánimos para que confiara que la decisión de Harry era la correcta salieron al jardín y tras unos breves segundos desaparecieron en la noche dejando una madriguera bastante alborotada.


	4. Dos Leones y Una Serpiente

Capitulo 3.- Dos Leones y Una Serpiente

El sol comenzaba a alumbrar el interior de la casa, a través de pequeños agujeros en la cortina se colaban rayos de sol y algunas motas de polvo se podían ver danzar en ellos, la casa distaba mucho de ser aquel frio, lúgubre y triste lugar de antaño, mucho de la nueva apariencia en el hogar se debía a un viejo elfo domestico antes renuente a obedecer órdenes de su nuevo amo, todo cabio en el último año, al fin decidió que el joven amo Potter era digno de haber heredado las posesiones de la Noble Familia Black, por este motivo el elfo ya no presentaba ningún inconveniente en obedecer a su joven amo y respetar a sus amigos, procuraba llevar a buen recaudo las tareas encomendadas como por ejemplo la que se le encargo esa mañana.

-Joven Malfoy vamos despierte tiene que ingerir alimentos si es que quiere recuperar fuerzas- Kreacher le había subido el desayuno hasta su cuarto.

-No Kreacher, 10 minutos más por favor-

- No, el amo Harry y la Srta. Granger lo están esperando en el salón principal, vamos tiene que comer, ducharse y vestirse; el amo le mando traer algo de ropa de su casa-

-Ahh ya…- Malfoy fue golpeado por la dura realidad al recordar que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no era producto de su imaginación y que tampoco fue un sueño – diles que en un rato más estoy con ellos- Kreacher salió del dormitorio dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Hermione recuerda que después ya no hay vuelta atrás-

- lo sé Harry, pero es que en serio, se veían tan felices cuando los halle al fin, ahora que anule el encantamiento se alegraron tanto de volver a verme después de que les conté lo que paso y como finalizo todo, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que ellos sienten nostalgia de estar solos por eso quiero salirme de la casa-

- y dime ¿eso es lo que te tiene tan cabreada con Ron?-

-No, con ese tarado no se necesita mucho esfuerzo para molestarse y ponerse de malas con él-

- No te entiendo, siempre han tenido sus problemas en el pasado pero durante la batalla final se declararon su amor y yo pensé que su relación duraría-

- Primero antes que nada NO hubo tal declaración solo fue un beso, segundo, todo iba tan bien entre los dos al principio hasta que un día mientras cenábamos se tuvo que retirar a los servicios y al pararse se le cayó un pedazo de pergamino, yo me levante a recogerlo para devolvérselo pero me dio un poco de curiosidad saber el contenido y abrirlo y verlo me dio un coraje grandísimo-

- Hermione ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?- Harry nunca se imagino que su mejor amigo fuera capaz de llegar a lastimar a la castaña, por su mente desfilaron una serie de ideas desde lo más común hasta lo más absurdo como por ejemplo una carta de Lavender Brown o una foto de Ron con otra chica.

-Era una lista de "Cosas Que No Debes De Hacer Durante Una Cita" escrita por Mike Paladius y una recapitulación de "Doce Formas Infalibles De Hechizar a Una Bruja", ¿te lo puedes creer? A final de cuentas toda la buena actitud de Ronald para conmigo estaba basada en los consejos de libros y extraños-

-Pero no puedes negar que si los uso fue porque te quiere además muchas veces en la escuela seguimos consejos de extraños y de libros cuando teníamos algún problema- al ojiverde le llegaron a la mente imágenes del segundo curso y del sexto que fue cuando elaboraron la poción multijugos y el manual de elaboración avanzada de pociones.

-Te equivocas Harry, no puedo decir que Ron me quiera si para todas y cada una de las situaciones tiene que consultar un libro, una relación de pareja no es como en la escuela que tienes que estar consultando textos, las relaciones son a base de fallo y error, comencé a cambiar mi actitud cuando estaba con él, para ver que hacía, en una ocasión se desapareció y cuando al fin lo encontré estaba hojeando un ejemplar de "Como Convertir Un Trol En Ángel a Pesar De No Ser Tu Culpa" de Judah Charcoalt, ese sin sus libros no es capaz de llevar una relación por si mismo.-

-Tienes razón, no puedes estar pegado a un libro siempre en una relación, tienes que aprender de tus errores y confiar más en tu instinto y en tu pareja- Harry agradecía el haber leído su ejemplar, aprenderse lo más importante a su criterio y haberse deshecho del libro donándolo a la biblioteca mágica de Ottery St. Catchpole; cuando Harry iba a hacer un comentario una cabeza rubia asomo por el marco de la puerta.

-Perdón si interrumpo, ¿querían verme?-

-Si Malfoy, adelante pasa y siéntate ¿Cómo estas esta mañana?- Hermione saludaba a Draco y estaba feliz de que Harry comprendiera y poyara en su forma de sentir y de pensar con respecto a las relaciones de pareja.

-Me encuentro bien gracias, aunque todavía estoy como mango magullado pero ya un poco más recuperado-

-Ok aprovechando que están reunidos los dos aquí conmigo me gustaría hacerles una proposición-

- Gracias Harry pero en primera eres mi primo, en segunda no eres mi tipo y en tercera me gustan las mujeres, a lo mejor Granger acepta tu propuesta, ¿Qué opinas castaña?-

-Mmm ¿Qué propuesta Harry?- a la chica por alguna extraña razón le quedaron resonando en la cabeza las palabras "eres de mi tipo" aparte de que realmente le gustaría emitir su opinión al respecto de lo que opinaba del ojiverde.

-Eres muy simpático Malfoy, pero bueno en vista de que tu casa lamentablemente no es lugar seguro ni habitable por el momento y de que tu Hermione quieres salirte de tu casa pero sientes culpa y remordimiento de dejar a tus padres solos e irte lejos, les propongo que se vengan a vivir aquí conmigo, Malfoy puede tomar el cuarto de los padres de Sirius y el de Regulus sería para ti Herms, ¿Qué dicen?-

- Por mi encantada Harry- la castaña estaba feliz con la propuesta y la idea de mudarse, pero a causa de que se debía, ¿a la de separarse de sus padres o a la de vivir con Harry?

-¿En serio me quieres aquí?-

-Pues veras Malfoy ahora somos familia así que no puedo dejarte solo ni a tu suerte-

-De acuerdo aunque déjame decirte que ese cuarto será redecorado-

-Ya está decidido entonces, si encuentran algo con pinta de tener hechizo de presencia permanente, avísenle a Kreacher que ya encontró como quitar esas cosas-

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a platicar sobre diversos temas teniendo especial cuidado con sus comentarios cuando Draco comenzó a platicar de su vida desde que nació hasta hace unos días, especularon sobre quien podría ser la mente criminal tras el ataque perpetuado contra él y los posibles participes en el secuestro de Narcisa Malfoy.

-Ahora que lo pienso de seguro algo le paso a mi padre, desde hace 6 meses que no tengo noticias de él-

-Tranquilo Malfoy, no es por nada pero tu papá fue de los mejores mortífagos que tenía Voldemort bajo su mando, veras que pronto aparece-

- Herms tiene razón primo no hay por el momento motivo por el cual preocuparse, avisémosle al escuadrón de búsqueda y ya después que nos digan que han averiguado, vamos vayamos a caminar por allí, dicen que el aire fresco ayuda a sanar al cuerpo sus heridas-

-¿No lo venden embotellado o en capsulas?- Draco estaba renuente a salir, después de haberlo convencido salieron a caminar tomando camino por Argyle Street para después continuar por Gray's Inn Road, al llegar a la esquina con Ampton Street vislumbraron un pequeño parque, al adentrarse en el mismo sintieron un ambiente de frescura y tranquilidad que los traslado a los lindes del bosque prohibido por lo que les entro un poco de nostalgia, se sentaron en una banca y le empezaron a contar a Draco lo que Kingsley les había propuesto.

- Caray, a mí también me gustaría regresar a Hogwarts a terminar mis estudios-

- Hablare con Kingsley…-

-Tranquilo Harry, no te molestes, no creo que me acepten ya que cometí muchas faltas contra el colegio-

Cuando notaron que ya empezaba a atardecer decidieron emprender el camino de regreso a casa, al llegar a ella Kreacher ya los esperaba pues nada más hacer acto de presencia en el primer escalón la puerta se abrió dando paso y bienvenida al confortable hogar, para la hora a la que llegaron el cielo ya se pintaba de colores, en esta ocasión el color que se mostraba era verde y azul aunque predominaba mas el tono verdoso, Hermione avanzo primero hacia la casa pero antes de entrar se volteo a contemplar el cielo que para ella en ese momento tenía un tono verde muy particular de un matiz suave y cálido, tenía la sensación de haber visto y sentido ese color en alguna otra ocasión pero no lograba recordar donde, se recargo en el marco de la puerta dando paso libre al interior de la casa, el rubio se introdujo y se fue derecho a la cocina-.

-¿Todo bien Herms?-

Al escuchar la pregunta y su nombre la castaña volteo la vista para ver al muchacho y contestarle, pero al girar la vista sus ojos color miel se toparon con un verde similar al que estaba contemplando en el firmamento y en ese momento las sensaciones de calidez, seguridad y paz la abordaron.

-Si Harry, todo está bien, de maravilla diría yo- trato de disimular un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

El ojiverde le regalo una sonrisa, avanzo al interior de la casa pero antes de cruzar el umbral volteo la vista para contemplar de igual manera el cielo antes de volverse hacía su amiga, verla a los ojos, acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, darle un beso en la misma y desaparecer en el interior de la casa dejando a su amiga sorprendida, sonrojada y nerviosa. Después de la cena que les ofreció Kreacher quedaron de ir al día siguiente a casa de Hermione para platicar con sus padres y posteriormente empezar la mudanza ya después en la tarde los tres irían a casa de Draco por su ropa y pertenencias más importantes, tras despedirse del rubio el ojiverde la acompaño a la puerta mientras que el elfo levantaba la mesa.

-Harry sabes que faltan algunos meses para regresar a Hogwarts y la verdad es que no me quisiera quedar encerrada todo este tiempo-

-Ok veré que se puede hacer al respecto- tras lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña a manera de despedida sonrojándola de nuevo, ella retrocedió un par de pasos y tras asegurarse que nadie la veía se desapareció, Harry todavía podía vislumbrar como se despedía de él agitando la mano en el aire.

-Vamos Draco, son ya las 7 de la mañana quedamos de ir por Hermione, ya levántate- el ojiverde tocaba a la puerta del cuarto donde el rubio debía de seguir descansando.

-Amo, el joven Malfoy se retiro muy temprano el día de hoy, apenas clareo medio desayuno y se marcho-

-¿Dejo dicho donde iba Kreacher?-

-Lo siento amo Harry, lo único que dijo era que le diera una disculpa de su parte, que lamentaba mucho no poder acompañarlo donde la señorita Granger y que a su regreso platicarían-

-Gracias Kreacher, si llega a regresar antes que yo le das una patada y le dices que espero ansioso conversar con él-

-¿Dónde quiere que lo patee amo?-

-Lo dejo a tu amplio criterio Kreacher, por cierto, quería comentarte que a partir de este día la Srta. Granger y Draco oficialmente residirán en esta casa, espero no tengas ningún problema Kreacher y si fuera así te pido me lo comuniques-

-No amo, Kreacher está encantado de servirle a usted y a los nuevos amos, Kreacher desea que esta casa vuelva a estar rebosante de alegría como antaño en mejores tiempos amo-

-Bien Kreacher, prepara algo delicioso para la cena, celebraremos la bienvenida de mis dos amigos en la noche, ahorita de favor dame un té se me hace tarde para ir por Hermione-

Tras hacer una reverencia el elfo se retiro a la cocina, le preparo un té a Harry y después de servírselo se desapareció con un sonoro Paff!, después de terminarse su bebida el ojiverde salió a la calle y se aventuro por Judd Street esperando vislumbrar algún medio de transporte que lo llevara a su destino.

- Hermione hija, no es necesario que te vayas de la casa, tu padre y yo estamos felices de que estés aquí con nosotros, no sé por qué piensas lo contrario-

- Mamá ya les dije que no me voy lejos, me voy a vivir con Harry y Draco a Grimmauld Place-

-Esa es otra de las tantas cosas que no entiendo, Draco Malfoy según tu era la persona más odiosa, fría y despreciable que existía en Hogwarts y ahora resulta que te vas a vivir con él y Harry- el padre de Hermione estaba un poco exaltado –además déjame recordarte que son dos hombres y una mujer viviendo bajo el mismo techo, no creo que sea correcto-

-Vamos papá, Harry es y ha sido mi amigo desde hace 8 años, no es como el resto de los hombres él es respetuoso, amable, sencillo, responsable, simpático, divertido y valiente- la castaña decía esto con mira soñadora, mirada que para ninguno de sus padres paso inadvertida –y Draco mmm… pues Draco es Draco además recién descubrimos que es primo de Harry, está muy cambiado, hasta me pidió perdón por todo el daño que me haya hecho-

-¿Su primo?, ¿Cómo es eso? Eso no lo...-

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación anunciándoles la llegada del invitado sorpresa, el Sr. Granger se adelanto a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con un joven alto de cabello negro, bien parecido y de profunda mirada verde.

-Buenos días Sr. Granger déjeme decirle que tiene usted un jardín muy bien cuidado, pero que descortés soy Harry, Harry Potter- al tiempo que el muchacho le tendía la mano al padre de la castaña para saludarlo esta llego a la base de la escalera.

-¡Harry! Has llegado temprano- la chica corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

-Adelante Harry, pasa, me llamo Gregory y ella es mi esposa Cuddy- señalaba hacia la escalera.

-Buenos días Sra. Granger-

- Oh Harry puedes llamarme Cuddy y a mi esposo Greg-

-Agradezco me permitan tutearlos pero el respeto ante todo señores- Harry hizo una pequeña y corta reverencia.

- Mi hija nos comento que se marchaba a vivir con usted y su primo ¿cierto?-

-Así es, ella me comento algunas cosas respecto al último año y me expreso su deseo de querer vivir sola y tener su espacio, yo le ofrecí mi casa como suya y acepto-

-Harry ¿Qué hay de cierto en que regresan a Hogwarts?-

-Es una oportunidad única que nos brindan la directora del colegio y el ministro de magia-

-¡Hay! pero qué grosera soy, si gustas pasar a la cocina y tomar asiento, no hemos desayunado y para nosotros sería un placer que nos acompañaras-

-Encantado, con permiso-

Harry siguió al Sr. Granger a la cocina mientras que Hermione que le seguía fue detenida por su mamá al llegar a su lado.

-Hermione ¿Qué paso con Ronald?, ¿siguen siendo novios?-

-En lo que a mí respecta ya no madre, por mi parte ya di por terminada esa relación, ayer le mande una lechuza explicándole las cosas ya que ni siquiera se ha dignado a buscarme o escribirme en todo este tiempo-

-Ok si tu lo dices hija, confiare en ti, por cierto déjame decirte que tu amigo está muy guapo ¿no lo crees?-

-Sí lo está… ahhh! Mamá- la castaña le gritaba a su madre por haberla hecho confirmar el comentario sobre su amigo, al entrar a la cocina todavía estaba un poco ruborizada. Desayunaron en medio de una conversación amena, divertida y entretenida, interrogaron al muchacho hasta el cansancio, el cual les contesto siempre en la mejor disposición y con buen humor lo que sirvió para que ya pasado del medio día los 4 bromearan entre sí.

-¿Te quedas a comer Harry, cariño?-

-Sería un honor poder acompañarlos Sra. Granger-

Mientras que Hermione le ayudaba a su madre a cocinar su amigo y su padre fueron a la sala a platicar "cosas de hombres" según el Sr. Granger, para el termino de la comida el ojiverde ya tenía ganada al 100% la confianza de los Sres. Granger, por lo que no hubo ningún inconveniente de que su hija se fuera a vivir con él y su primo, tras un breve comentario de que Kreacher era un buen elfo domestico la conversación y miedos de la mañana habían desaparecido; Harry llamo a Kreacher y le pidió de favor que trasladara las cosas de su amiga a su correspondiente cuarto en Grimmauld Place, tras hacer una pequeña caravana y desaparecer Kreacher del cuarto decidieron que era el momento de despedirse y encaminarse por medios muggles a la casa, se despidieron de los papas de su amiga quedando de ir a visitarlos con cierta frecuencia; mientras que los dos jóvenes salían a la calle y comenzaban a caminar abrazados por la cintura los señores los contemplaban felices desde la ventana.

-Sabes Greg, hacen una muy bonita pareja me gustaría que al final se quedaran juntos, me gustaría tener como yerno a Harry y si no se puede pues alguien muy parecido a él-

-Si amor tienes razón, yo solo espero que los dos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- el Sr. Granger volteo a abrazar a su esposa le dio un beso en la frente y se fueron al salón de té.

Ding Dong Dori Dong

-¿Qué se le habrá olvidado a Hermione?, si hija…-

-Hola buenas tardes señora, ¿Está Hermione Granger en casa?, díganle de favor que Ron Weasley ha venido a verla.


	5. Cartas Sobre La Mesa

Capitulo 4.- Cartas Sobre La Mesa

George le hizo señas a sus hermanos para que lo siguieran afuera al jardín trasero, los tres estaban muy consternados y furiosos por las decisiones tomadas por su familia, al menos tenían el consuelo de saber que Bill no perdonaría tan fácilmente al Slytherin.

-Debemos de hacer algo al respecto, no puedo creer que mis padres le hayan dado una segunda oportunidad a esa sabandija- George era el más furioso.

-Se dieron cuenta como Harry y Hermione le brindaron su apoyo, yo en su lugar hubiera dejado que se quedara en su casa y que azotara en el piso de la sala- Ron estaba caminando de un lado al otro mientras sacudía las manos al aire.

-No me agrada nada que ese motífago, ahora sea un amigo de la familia- Ginny era a la que menos le preocupaba que el ojiverde fuera primo del rubio, lo que realmente le molestaba era tener que fraternizar con Malfoy y tener que ver a Harry. Lo que nadie sabía a excepción de George era que durante las vacaciones Ginny había sido frecuentada por cierto chico de la escuela y que se habían visto a escondidas y a espaldas de Harry.

- yo opino que debemos de hacer algo al respecto- Ron estaba imaginando desde enterrarlo vivo hasta ponerle una poción del sueño eterno.

-Sera mejor que regresemos al interior de la casa, mamá se está asomada por la ventana con cara de pocos amigos- George le hizo la seña a sus hermanos para que regresaran a la casa.

Al regresar al interior de la casa pudieron notar que Fleur había hecho acto de presencia, lo mismo que Penélope Clearwater la novia de Percy, ambas chicas ya estaban al tanto de las noticias más recientes.

-En mi opignion Bill debeguias de aceptar las disculpas de Malfoy, a final de cuentas no era duegno de sus actos, estaba siendo presionado por Voldemort- Fleur cuyo acento francés era menos notorio al hablar era de la idea de darle perdón al rubio.

-No se Fleur, tengo todavía mis dudas-

-No cometas semejante estupidez hermano, Draco Malfoy no se merece el perdón de ningún miembro de esta familia-

-George, me parece que la muerte de Fred te esta nublando tu buen juicio, por más que lo trates de negar tu hermano está muerto, tienes que reponerte a la perdida y superarlo-

-Calla Penélope, serás la novia y prometida de Percy pero no tolerare que te metas en mis asuntos- George abandono la estancia y se fue derecho a su habitación.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención herirlo de esa manera- la chica se disculpaba con la familia por haber hecho que el gemelo se fuera.

- En mi opinión personal, creo que deberíamos de confiar en él, a final de cuentas en este momento lo que ese chico necesita es amigos de verdad y yo creo que Dumbledore le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad-

-En eso tiene razón Kingsley hijos, por ese motivo su madre y yo hemos decidido a perdonar a Draco Malfoy-

-Ok, pero nada más recuerden que hasta Dumbledore cometió errores, ya ven que confiaba en Snape y a final de cuentas lo traiciono, deberían de dar gracias que igual lo mato quien ustedes saben porque si no de lo contrario estaría libre alegando que siempre estuvo de nuestro lado y que seguía siéndole fiel al difunto director de Hogwarts-

-Ron, ¿Cómo puedes hablar mal de los muertos?, tu bien sabes que si Albus Dumbledore confiaba en una persona era por algo, y lo que después haya pasado no era culpa de él-

- Claro Kingsley, veamos… confío en Grindelwald y mato a su hermana o al menos provoco su muerte, confío en Moody y resulto ser el hijo de Bartemius Crouch, el cual ayudo a trasladar a Harry hasta un cementerio en no sé dónde y Cedric murió a manos de Voldemort por último, confío en Snape y este le regreso la confianza con el favor de matarlo y hacer que se precipitara desde la torre de astronomía, ¿Cómo que nuestro amado director no tenía bien alineada la brújula de la confianza cierto?, en vez de marcar al norte le marcaba al sur- mientras decía esto último bajaba el pulgar.

Mientras que todos los presentes se quedaban asimilando las palabras de Ron, Ginny se fue a su cuarto a descansar mientras que disimuladamente volteaba a ver quien la seguía.

-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado y aquí en la casa no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, ya estoy harto de tener que cubrir tus deslices-

-Cállate George y vuelve a encerrarte a llorar por Fred-

Al cabo de un rato la Sra. Weasley decidió que era conveniente que todos se fueran a descansar y como era un poco tarde para que todos se fueran a sus casa decidió que Percy se quedaría en el sillón, Penélope en el cuarto de Percy, Bill y Fleur en el cuarto de Ron y este y Neville se dormirían en el desván con el Ghoul, lo que dejaba los cuartos de Ginny y Charlie para ellos solos. Al día siguiente por la mañana todos parecían más relajados y de mejor humor.

-Hey Bill ¿has visto a Neville? Quería despedirme de él antes de que se fuera-

-No Ron no lo he visto-

-Chicos ¿han visto a Neville?-

-No Ginny, déjame ver, mmm, yo creí que estaría contigo-

-Deja de ser tan mordaz George-

-Miren allí viene papá, tal vez el sepa algo- Ron salió al encuentro de su padre – ¿has visto a Neville padre?-

-Si Ron, se fue muy temprano a casa de su abuela no sin antes pedirme que lo despidiera de todos ustedes- decía el Sr. Weasley al tiempo que entraba a la casa seguido de su hijo y señalando a los presentes.

-Es raro que se haya ido tan temprano- Ron cavilaba al respecto.

-Cierto, no note cuando se levanto, debió de haber sido antes del amanecer- Bill estaba sirviéndose una taza de café –anoche yo vi cuando se levanto al baño pero ya no lo oí regresar al desván-

-Ron, dice mamá que si dormiste en tu cama o en donde-

-¿Por qué pregunta eso George?-

-Dice que nada más una persona durmió en el desván ya que la otra cama esta tal y como la tendió ella en la mañana anterior, dice que no quiere llegar a enterarse que te fuiste de excursión nocturna o algo parecido- decía el gemelo mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana quien no levantaba la vista del piso.

Después de que todos hubieran desayunado y en vista de que tenían que salir a sus labores cotidianas la madriguera fue quedando desierta poco a poco; Percy, Penélope y el Sr. Weasley se fueron al ministerio; Ginny y George se fueron a trabajar al callejón Diagon; Bill y Fleur se retiraron a Gringotts quedándose en casa solo Ron y su madre ya que al final Charlie decidió que lo mejor era regresar a Rumania pues le encantaba su trabajo con dragones.

-Ron, será mejor que vayas pensando que hacer por lo que queda de vacaciones ya que no te quiero aquí de ocioso todo el día, una vez que termine ese periodo si no decides regresar a la escuela puedes empezar a buscar trabajo ya que no quiero tener que mantenerte por el resto de tu vida y yo lo siento por ti hijo, ya que si no terminas tus estudios y presentas tus EXTASIS no sabrás para lo que eres bueno y tendrás que conformarte con algún trabajo mal pagado.

-Está bien madre veré que hacer- tras lo cual salió de la casa sin rumbo aparente, después de casi hora y media de camino se dio cuenta de que estaba subiendo por una colina y que desde allí la vista de la madriguera se le hizo familiar –pero claro, iré a ver a Luna a su casa, ella debe de estar igual de aburrida, aunque solo espero que no se haya ido con su padre a buscar no se qué cosas de cuernos corrugados y que resulte que se vaya a tardar en regresar- así fue como el pelirrojo continuo subiendo por la ladera hasta que una casa un tanto peculiar y familiar le salió a la vista, se acerco y toco a la puerta con la esperanza de que alguien se encontrara en ella.

-¿Quién tiene el honor de visitarnos y adentrarse en esta casa? Ahh… hola Ron pasa por favor, mi papá no se encuentra, fue al río por plimpys para la cena- Luna le dio paso a su amigo para que pasara a su casa.

-Luna, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien gracias Ron, dime que tal las cosas en la madriguera, mi papá y yo hemos observado que en algunas ocasiones hay mucho ajetreo pero lo que realmente llamo nuestra atención anoche fue que la casa quedo protegida con hechizos y encantamientos muy fuertes, tanto que se desapareció de la vista y supusimos que algo grave había pasado-

-Mmm de hecho si, algo ocurrió ayer, verás para empezar Draco Malfoy fue a casa a pedir disculpas a mi familia y por la noche regreso ayudado por Harry y Hermione ya que al parecer alguien ataco su casa y se llevaron a su mamá- Ron comenzó a contar todo de manera general, pero a un gesto de Luna se fue expresando con lujos de detalles, le termino por contar todo lo que había pasado desde que regresaron de la batalla final, la extraña actitud de la castaña, como el ojiverde ahora al parecer estaba del lado del rubio, como su mamá le había dado el ultimátum de o "o te pones a hacer algo o tejones porque no hay ardillas".

-Si quieres puedes trabajar aquí con nosotros- decía Luna mientras señalaba la casa de aspecto más extraño desde la remodelación de la planta superior –El Quisquilloso tiene más demanda de un tiempo para acá, debe de ser debido a que la gente ha visto un incremento de Pilfskeins de Piel Pétrea, el chiste es que necesitamos a alguien que sirva de mensajero, corresponsal de deportes mágicos, y en tu caso podrías hasta redactar una columna donde expliques como jugar ajedrez mágico, ¿Qué dices?-

-Me encantaría, esperare a que regrese tu papá para platicar con él, solo espero que Hermione me vuelva a hablar igual cuando vea que seré hombre de provecho-

-Yo creo que ella no te conviene Ron, deberías de buscarte otra chica que sea simpática y que tenga la mente abierta a las expectativas y que te comprenda mejor, sabes a mí siempre me has gustado y la verdad es que me encantaría que tu y yo algún día pudiéramos ser algo más que amigos, no pierdo las esperanzas- De nueva cuenta la sinceridad directa de Luna dejo al pelirrojo sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga.

-Luna yo no creí que yo te gustara, digo han sido muy pocas las veces que nos hemos tratado-

-Sí pero recuerda que me hiciste reír la primera vez que nos conocimos, fue cuando dijiste que uno de los compinches de Malfoy tenía cara de babuino- añadió al ver la mirada interrogante de su amigo.

-Cierto, eso fue en el viaje a Hogwarts cuando nos nombraron prefectos a Hermione y a mí, fue en el quinto año-

-A mí me encanto que me hicieras reír, eres muy buena persona, sabes mucho de Quidditch, eres buen guardián, eres hermoso- y tras decir esto Luna "Lunática" Lovegood le dio un beso profundo e intenso al pelirrojo, en ese momento Xenophilius Lovegood entro a su casa anunciándole a su hija que la pesca habías resultado provechosa.

-Te quedas a comer Ron-

-Mmm ehh… si claro por supuesto- le alcanzo a contestar a su rubia amiga que ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras para ayudarle a su padre con la comida.

Mientras que el pelirrojo se quedo solo, tuvo tiempo para que su cerebro asimilara la información y el beso que le había dado la rubia Ravenclaw, después de un rato de estar cavilando al respecto se le dio cuenta de que realmente la chica no era de mal ver, su extravagancia y locura la hacían muy interesante y su sinceridad y manera de ser le daban un toque de sensualidad.

-Pero ¿Qué cosas piensas Ronald Weasley?, digo ella te confeso que le gustas pero a quien tu amas es a Hermione y a pesar de todos los problemas seguro pronto volveremos a estar juntos- mientras que Ron hablaba consigo mismo los dos anfitriones llegaban a su lado y tras unos cortos saludos e intercambio de información se dispusieron a comer.

-Dime Ronald mi Luna me dijo que estas buscando que hacer en lo que regresas a la escuela, si te parece bien lo que ella dijo que podrías hacer para colaborar con nuestra revista te contrato de manera inmediata, además yo creo que desde el colegio podrías continuar con tu colaboración periodística y aportar varias cosas novedosas a la revista, ¿Qué dices?-

-Pues me parece bien la idea Sr. Lovegood, pero en cuanto a lo del colegio pues todavía no se si vaya a regresar, la verdad estoy buscando tal vez un solo motivo para regresar-

Después de haber concluido la comida y de haber quedado con la familia Lovegood de presentarse a laborar dentro de dos días con un informe detallado de las expectativas de cada uno de los equipos de Quidditch en la temporada que dentro de algunos días empezaría y un boceto de plan de jugadas de ajedrez se despidió de su amiga quien le dio otro beso igual de profundo e intenso que el que ya le había proporcionado anteriormente, Ron se fue de esa casa pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez si las cosas no se hubieran dado con Hermione y Luna le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes él estaría con ella.

-Mamá ya regrese-

-¿Dónde te habías metido jovencito?, ya mande a tu padre a buscarte por todo el pueblo y i señales tuyas-

-Tranquila mamá, estaba en casa de los Lovegood, Luna y su padre me invitaron a comer y pues ya conseguí algo para hacer-

-Bien me alegro por ti hijo, pero para la otra mándame una lechuza o un patronus de aviso-

Después de haber platicado con su madre sobre las actividades que le habían encargado para su participación en El Quisquilloso subió a su dormitorio para comenzar con los informes, mando a Pig a que entregara un par de cartas a los dueños de los equipos:

"A quien corresponda:

Por medio de la presente me gustaría acreditarme ante usted como el nuevo corresponsal deportivo de la revista El Quisquilloso, con lo cual me gustaría me pusieran al tanto de las altas y bajas del equipo que dignamente representa con tal de poder cumplir con un análisis exhaustivo de la temporada con la finalidad de que los fanáticos del quidditch puedan emocionarse con las expectativas que sus equipos favoritos generan en el medio.

Agradeciendo de antemano la atención prestada y esperando me puedan dar contestación me despido de usted.

Ronald Weasley

Corresponsal Deportivo El Quisquilloso"

-Mmm, sí creo que así está bien, pero por si las dudas mañana le mandare una lechuza a Oliver Wood, espero que siga en activo- para cuando Ron ya había terminado de mandar la última carta se disponía a bajar a cenar con su familia, al entrar a la cocina su padre le felicito por haberse conseguido un trabajo y que así de esa manera aprovechara su tiempo en casa.

-Bien hecho hermanito, así ya podremos sumar más capital a nuestra bóveda- George estaba radiante de felicidad por el logro de su hermano menor.

-George ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado antes de cenar?-

El gemelo y su hermano salieron al patio trasero para poder conversar sin ser interrumpidos, el menor de los Weasley le puso al corriente sobre lo que le había dicho Luna con respecto a él.

-Vaya, eso es de pensarse, mira que yo creí que cuando Lavender salía contigo estaba ciega, cuando le toco a Hermione dije que estaban locas y ahora con lo de Luna pues yo creo que es epidemia-

-No seas payaso hermano, me dio dos besos, y la verdad es que me puso a pensar-

-¿Qué te puso a pensar?, ¿Qué las cosas con Hermione están mal y que a ella la puedes agarrar de paño de lagrimas?, mira hermano no se qué tan cuerda sea Lunática Lovegood pero con toda seguridad te puedo decir que a ninguna mujer le gusta ser plato de segunda mesa-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hay Ron de veras eres muy lento en algunas cuestiones, lo que te quiero decir es que si Lunática se llega a enterar que empezaste a andar con ella debido a que Hermione te mando al cuerno o que ni siquiera has terminado con ella y andas con las dos al mismo tiempo, se puede enojar y una bruja enojada por amor y despecho son de las peores-

-Ok, ya entendí, vamos regresemos a casa que ya hace hambre-

Mientras iban regresando a casa, por el horizonte alcanzaron a vislumbrar dos lechuzas una de color níveo y otra de un tono gris claro, se adentraron a la cocina y el menor de los Weasley fue raudo a abrir la ventana.

-¿Qué haces ron?, afuera hace frio?-

-Lo siento Ginny pero parece q Harry te envía una carta-

-¿Cómo lo sabes hermano?, resulta que ahora eres vidente-

-No seas absurda, dos lechuzas vienen llegando y una de ellas es de color blanco como lo era Hedwig-

-Tú lo has dicho Ron "era"-

Fue hasta ese momento de que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que desde hace más de un año había muerto la querida lechuza de su mejor amigo, al llegar las lechuzas al alfeizar de la ventana se posaron delante de los destinatarios, la lechuza blanca como la nieve era muy parecida a la difunta Hedwig a excepción de que esta era macho y tenía los ojos de color azul se coloco delante de Ron, mientras que la lechuza de plumaje gris claro y de ojos color gris se poso sobre el hombro de Ginny.

-¿Quién les manda las cartas?- La señora Weasley veía con cierto interés a la nívea lechuza.

-Vaya Ron si eres vidente, es de Harry- Ginny puso cierta cara de fastidio y comenzó a abrir la carta para enseguida leerla, al terminar tenía el rostro desencajado y se había puesto algo pálida.

-¿Qué te dice Ginny?, ¿son malas noticias?-

-No mamá, me dice que quiere platicar conmigo antes de este fin de semana y que si no obtiene respuesta hoy mismo antes del sábado va a buscarme a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley-

-Me imagino que por esa razón la lechuza todavía está aquí, y la tuya Ron-

- Que raro, la carta viene de parte de Hermione, pero que yo sepa ella no tiene lechuza y el servicio de correos mágico no tiene lechuzas de este color, sino fuera porque la de Harry está muerta diría que esta es la mismísima Hedwig- El pelirrojo comenzó a alizar el papel con premura al tiempo que comenzaba a leer:

"Ronald Weasley:

Sabes hay muchas formas de llamarte pero se me ocurrió la más decente así que te diré por tu nombre, si tu mente es tan perspicaz te habrás dado cuenta de que nuestra relación ya no puede seguir así, no estamos estancados, en definitiva estamos distanciados y nos encontramos uno del otro a años luz de lo que debió de haber sido, las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros y me da coraje que no se haya dado el cambio desde antes, me he dado cuenta de que realmente no eres capaz de sostener una relación y que ya estoy harta de tu indiferencia y pasividad, te deseo suerte en tu vida y que encuentres a alguien en quien poner en práctica todos los consejos que te den tus libros, por mi parte es todo que tengas suerte y espero verte lo menos posible que antes a partir de ahora eso quiere decir: NUNCA Ronald Weasley.

Atte. Hermione Granger

P.D. No me busques."

-Me imagino que igual quiere verte a la brevedad posible-

-No George todo lo contrario- el pelirrojo le pasó la carta a su hermano el cual la leyó y después de leerla al menos 3 veces se la regreso.

Los dos hermanos se pararon de la mesa sin siquiera terminar sus alimentos y pasaron a la sala a platicar.

-Te lo dije hermano, tendrías que haber hablado con ella desde hace lunas-

-y ahora ¿Qué hago?-

- Deberías de ir mañana temprano a verla y platicar con ella, si todavía la quieres y quieres conservar la relación y después ya concentrarte de lleno a ella para compensar estos últimos días-

-Temprano es ¿antes o después del desayuno?-


	6. Noticias y Desiciones

Capitulo 5.- Noticias y Decisiones

Al abrir la puerta la señora Granger se dio cuenta un poco tarde que la persona que estaba en la puerta no era su hija ni el atractivo chico ojiverde que habían regresado porque se les hubiera olvidado algo, en su lugar se encontró con un chico pelirrojo desgarbado, alto y enjuto; nada que ver con el visitante de hace unos momentos.

-Perdón, ¿decías?-

-Ehhm, buenas tardes señora vengo a ver a Hermione ¿se encontrara en casa?-

-Mira… Ron, la verdad es que Hermione ya no vive aquí, el día de hoy fue su mudanza, de hecho si hubieras llegado 15 minutos antes los habrías encontrado- la mamá de la castaña se alegro de que no hubiera sido de esa forma.

-Discúlpeme señora de hecho mi intención era llegar en la mañana pero tuve que realizar unas visitas para recabar la información necesaria para un informe periodístico, pero no puede dejar de notar que dijo que los habría encontrado, ¿Quién mas estuvo aquí antes que yo?-

-Veras chico, no creo que sea conveniente que te lo diga, de hecho creo que mi hija se molestaría mucho sí se llega a enterar que te dije quien vino y adonde se fueron-

-Lo que mi esposa quiere decir es que no estamos autorizados para revelar su paradero y ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que arreglarnos pues tenemos que salir a cenar con unos amigos-

-Si claro, nada más les pido un favor, si se llega a comunicar con ustedes o viniera a verlos, díganle que la estoy buscando- el pelirrojo se despidió con un gesto de la mano dio media vuelta y se aventuro a perderse en las calles de Londres mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Esa mañana Ron había recibido contestación de los equipos de quidditch que habían concedido darle una entrevista; por la mañana habían aceptado cuatro equipos: Arpías de Holyhead, Puddlemer United, Halcones de Falmouth y Murciélagos de Ballycastle; por la tarde visitaría a su equipo favorito: Los Chudley Cannons el cual de igual manera accedió a la entrevista, se le ocurrió darse una vuelta por la casa de Harry para ver si de casualidad su amigo sabía dónde se encontraba la castaña y para ver si se animaba a acompañarlo a ver a los Cannons pero al llegar frente al número doce, dio con un descubrimiento inimaginable, la casa no estaba.

-Se supone que debo de poder ver la casa, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

Ron se quedo pensativo mirando de hito en hito el lugar donde se debería de mostrar la casa de los Black, pero nada, así que muy frustrado y molesto se retiro con rumbo a su cita con el equipo, ya le enviaría una lechuza a su amigo para pedirle explicaciones sobre la casa y para preguntarle si conocía el paradero de la castaña Gryffindor.

-Ama Granger, tal como me dijo el más joven de los varones Weasley vino a buscarla- el elfo le hacia una reverencia a su nueva ama.

-Gracias por avisarme Kreacher, disculpa que te pregunte ¿ya se encuentra mejor Malfoy?-

-Si señorita, de hecho se encuentra con el amo Harry en la cocina platicando, si se apura no se perderá de nada importante- el elfo hizo una reverencia y se marcho a limpiar el baño.

Cuando la chica iba bajando a la cocina alcanzo a escuchar que hablaban de ella así que se acerco lo bastante para poder escuchar sin ser descubierta.

-Hermione es una chica bastante lista y madura para su edad, ya ves como se ha portado con respecto a eso, mira primo deberías de hablar con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde o por lo menos para saber que…-

-Pase señorita Granger, no tenga pena, adelante señorita- el elfo se había aparecido justo al lado de la chica y le había abierto la puerta para dejarle paso libre, por lo que la joven tuvo que componer una sonrisa esperando que no notaran el leve rubor que había tomado su rostro por el hecho de saberse descubierta como espía en una conversación privada.

-¿Qué hay chicos?, ¿Qué platicaban?-

-Nada de interés inmediato Herms, aquí mi primo me estaba haciendo unos comentarios bastante acertados solo eso-

- Y todavía no acabo, ¿Quién le dio la instrucción a Kreacher de patearme?-

-Yo primo-

-¿Por qué le dijiste que me pateara donde la espalda pierde su santo nombre?-

-En eso te equivocas, yo solamente le dije que te pateara, el lugar lo deje a consideración de él- mientras el ojiverde se reía por lo bajo se volvió a ver a su amiga y le guiño un ojo.

-Harry, tu pelirrojo amigo vino a buscarnos-al tiempo que le decía esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse más por el guiño del ojiverde.

-Me imagino que los hechizos y el nuevo encantamiento Fidelio funciona, de lo contrario estaría aquí dentro-

-¿Qué sucede?, hay algo que no me han dicho ¿cierto?-

-Lo que ocurre Malfoy es que Ronald Weasley y yo ya no somos novios-

-Ahh, vaya así que por eso fue el encantamiento Fidelio, ¿crees que sepa que estas aquí?- el rubio trataba de parecer un poco interesado en el tema pero la verdad es que Harry ya le había puesto al corriente.

-Sí, él sabe que estoy aquí, mi mamá me llamo por celular para avisarme- decía al tiempo que señalaba el pequeño aparato colgado de su bolsa.

-¿celu… qué?-

-Celular Malfoy, es un aparato muggle que sirve para comunicarse entre ellos es como asomar la cabeza por la chimenea solo que no ves la cara solo oyes lo que te dicen-

-Pues no me convence el chunche ese, aunque no deja de sorprenderme que sirva dentro de la casa-

-Es que tu primo arreglo para que sirviera dentro de la casa, aunque la verdad no sé como lo hizo-

-Sí, ya veo que es un estuche de monerías-

-Bueno, ya dejando de lado el tema, ayer me dijiste que no te querías quedar encerrada aquí todo el día – mientras hablaba Harry señalo a su amiga –bueno en la mañana que fui a buscarte me encontré con un centro deportivo aquí cerca, lo otro es que en cualquier momento espero me llegue una lechuza del ministerio-

-Centro deportivo ¿para qué?- Draco estaba extrañado.

-¿Carta del ministerio?, dime que no paso nada grave-

-No nada de eso, miren en el centro deportivo dan yoga, Pilates, hay gym, se puede practicar artes marciales y un sinfín de cosas más, y en cuanto a lo de la carta del ministerio es algo que a lo mejor puede ser del interés de los tres por lo que no quisiera darles detalles pues de no realizarse me desagradaría que se decepcionaran-

-No lo sé primo, mira que eso de ir a un centro muggle me da mala espina-

-lo que sucede rubio es que tú siempre has estado en el mundo mágico, nosotros dos hemos vivido en el mundo muggle bastante tiempo de nuestras vidas-

-En eso tiene razón ella, yo creo que no por el hecho de estar viviendo los tres juntos tenemos que dejar de llevar nuestras rutinas o vida normal-

En ese momento una lechuza gris claro se coló por la puerta al tiempo que Kreacher le abría la puerta.

-Amo Harry, le llego lechuza del ministerio-

-Gracias Kreacher, en cinco minutos puedes empezar a servir la cena- el ojiverde se apresuro a leer la carta.

"Estimado Sr. Potter:

Es para nosotros un placer y un verdadero honor que se interese en su futuro y que quiera desarrollar una carrera en el ministerio, es para nosotros de igual manera un placer el atender sus peticiones y considerando las referencias dadas por el propio ministro en persona y debido a sus experiencias personales y amplia experiencia en el ramo y a que es un gran deseo de su parte; es para nosotros un placer darle la bienvenida a la oficina de Aurores como un cadete en formación mas, de la misma forma le pido les notifique al Sr. Malfoy y a la Srta. Granger que pueden pasar a ocupar sus respectivos puestos como cadete en formación y como asistente en el Comité de Regulación De Criaturas Mágicas, cabe señalar que estos puestos serán solo por el tiempo antes de regresar al colegio, por lo que una vez concluido el último año y después de haber revisado sus EXTASIS se les procederá a dar más opciones donde desarrollar sus respectivas carreras. Nos vemos pronto

Atte.

Peter Kent

Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores

P.D. se les anexa sus cartas con todo lo correspondiente a su último curso en Hogwarts."

-Chicos les tengo buenas noticias- mientras que el ojiverde guardaba la carta separo tres pequeños sobres y los repartió a sus amigos, que lo veían con asombro –estas son nuestras cartas de reingreso a Hogwarts y nuestras credenciales del ministerio-

-¿Credenciales?, no entiendo- la castaña veía su sobre con interés.

-Harry, tienes la seguridad de que yo igual regreso a Hogwarts ¿verdad?-

En ese momento Kreacher entro a la cocina con una botella y tres copas, las deposito sobre la mesa y le dio la botella al ojiverde y se retiro, al momento que el pequeño elfo se retiraba coloco la carta sobre la mesa y la estiro en dirección de sus amigos, la castaña la tomo y comenzó a leerla en voz alta al tiempo que el moreno Gryffindor descorchaba la botella y servía el contenido en las tres copas.

-Harry pero esto quiere decir que a partir de mañana trabajamos en el ministerio- Hermione estaba sorprendida.

-Primo, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Draco estaba que no lo creía.

-Ayer por la noche tome prestada tu lechuza y le mande una carta a Ginny, ella me dio contestación y me dijo que Ron había encontrado algo que hacer y se me ocurrió escribir una carta al ministerio para que me orientaran y recibí carta de Kingsley diciéndome que se encargaría de ello, por la mañana del día de hoy me encontré con Peter y conversamos camino a casa de Hermione y pues lo demás ya lo saben- les dio a cada uno una copa al tiempo que alzaba la suya –quiero hacer un brindis para darles la bienvenida a esta casa que a partir de este momento espero la consideren como suya-

-Gracias primo, yo quiero brindar por la amistad que ustedes dos me proporcionan-

-Yo brindo por la oportunidad de estar con ustedes dos- poso su mirada en el ojiverde y después en su copa, notando algo grabado en ella –y pues gracias por darnos la oportunidad de entrar al ministerio-

-No hay nada que agradecer, Kreacher trae la cena y acompáñanos a cenar-

Kreacher se adentro en la cocina y después de servir la cena se sentó a acompañar a los chicos, compartiendo historias y bromeando sobre ciertas cosas, después de la cena el rubio Slytherin creyó conveniente irse a descansar temprano dejando a su primo y a la castaña en una conversación sobre cosas muggles, tras despedirse de ellos los chicos fueron a seguir conversando en el salón principal.

-¿Qué crees que quiera Ron?, digo por algo fue a tu casa a buscarte y después paso por aquí-

-Cómo ya te había dicho termine mi relación con él y de seguro vino para arreglar las cosas, pero es que ya no le veo el caso, sabes no tengo miedo de decir que ya no quiero seguir con él quiero a alguien que me quiera y sepa valorar, que me de mi lugar pero sobre todo que no tenga miedo de expresarse y de cometer errores en la relación-

-Mmm, interesante en verdad es interesante, dime ¿tienes a alguien en mente?-

-Ehhm tal vez- la chica evito mirar a los ojos de su amigo – ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ginny?-

-La verdad es que ya desde hace un tiempo no es relación, por lo que he decidido terminarla formalmente- miro significativamente a su amiga –sabes que Malfoy me ayudo a darme cuenta de varias cosas, pero ya es un poco tarde y mañana hay que madrugar-

-Me gustaría desvelarme por un día y que no sea por estar enfrascada en libros, platiquemos-

-¿Qué quieres que platiquemos?-

-No sé, ya lo descubriremos-

Los chicos juntaron los dos sillones más largos y se recostaron en ellos, encontraron temas de conversación inmediatamente, pasaron de lo increíble hasta lo común, se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de llevar 8 años como amigos todavía había aspectos de la vida del otro que no conocían.

Amanecía ya sobre Londres, la actividad en la calle era como el de un hormiguero, gente salía de sus casas para tomar los transportes a los que estaban acostumbrados en su vida cotidiana para perderse en las calles y viajar a sus destinos; pero en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place la actividad en esos momentos era nula, Kreacher se asomo a la habitación del amo rubio.

-Amo Malfoy, debe de levantarse, se le hará tarde para llegar al ministerio-

Draco se sobresalto miro al elfo y cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que presentarse esa mañana en la oficina de aurores para una valoración.

-Me lleva, Kreacher ¿ya se fueron los demás?-

-No amo, están igual dormidos-

-Pues ve a despertarlos o se les hará más tarde-

-Es que no me atrevo-

-¿Qué pasa Kreacher?, solamente entra a sus cuartos tal como hiciste conmigo y despiértalos-

-Es que no están en sus cuartos amo-

-Me dijiste que todavía no se habían ido-

-Y así es amo, lo que pasa es que los dos están dormidos en el salón principal y pues se ven tan bien los dos juntos y abrazados que me da pena tener que ser yo quien los despierte-

-¿Juntos?, ¿Has dicho abrazados?- el rubio se levanto como resorte y fue a ver de qué era de lo que hablaba el viejo elfo.

Al entrar y contemplar la escena de sus dos amigos comprendió de inmediato las razones que tenía el viejo elfo de no despertarlos; Hermione estaba recostada sobre el brazo derecho de Harry con el rostro escondido en el pecho del chico mientras que ambos se abrazaban por la cintura, él con el brazo disponible y el rostro escondido entre la larga cabellera castaña, ella con la mano cerrada alrededor de su playera, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas unas con otras, los ojos fríos como el acero los miraban desde un rincón de la estancia, tratando de encontrar la manera de despertar a su primo sin hacer lo mismo con la castaña, no quería que un abrupto despertar causara revuelo y todo se viniera abajo.

-Petrificus Totalus- se acerco a su primo y lo despertó.

-Caray Malfoy deberías de tocar antes de entrar a mí habitación- el moreno trato de incorporarse pero un extraño peso en su brazo lo impedía.

-No estamos en tu habitación, y por lo que más quieras deja de hacer tanto barullo que la vas a despertar- señalo hacia el brazo del moreno.

- ¿Hermione?, ¿Qué paso?, estábamos…-de repente se acordó que se habían propuesto desvelarse y que de un momento a otro cayeron dormidos –está dormida ¿cierto?-

-Y también petrificada, ¿puedes quitar el peso de ella de tu brazo?, así tal vez podrías moverte a una posición menos Ehhm… ¿comprometedora?-

-El chico vio como se habían quedado dormidos y comprendió a lo que se refería su primo, ¿Quién nos cobijo?-

-Me imagino que fue Kreacher, anda vamos apúrate-

-No puedo, mi brazo y mis piernas están igual de rígidas, no me puedo mover con libertad-

-¿deshago el hechizo?-

-Sí, yo creo que ya que estoy consciente me podre mover con sumo cuidado de no despertarla-

El rubio retiro la maldición en Hermione y Harry con el mayor de los cuidados posibles se comenzó a deslizar del abrazo de su amiga, pero no contaba con un imprevisto.

-Amo Malfoy, amo Harry, afuera hay gente del ministerio-

El grito del viejo elfo domestico despertó a la castaña que con mirada somnolienta contemplo a su amigo después al chico que estaba de pie y que le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras que levantaba las cejas y apuntaba con la mirada a la salida de la estancia, la chica observo más detenidamente la escena en la que se encontraba y después observo con detenimiento a la persona que todavía abrazaba.

-Buenos días-


	7. Cara a Cara

Capitulo 6.- Cara a Cara

A esa hora el ministerio estaba a rebosar de gente llegando desde diferentes lugares, unos llegaban por las chimeneas de la red flu, otros simplemente se dejaban caer por las cabinas telefónicas bien camufladas, y algunos más llegaban mediante aparición.

-Vamos chicos, démonos prisa-Una figura de cabello platinado y ojos grises se abría paso entre la multitud.

-Vamos primo, no es nuestra culpa el retraso- Un chico moreno de ojos verdes y cabellera alborotada le seguía el paso mientras que agarraba a una chica de la mano.

-Sí, sí lo es-

-Harry, podemos hablar de lo sucedido anoche-

-No hay nada que decir Hermione, nos quedamos dormidos y pues no quise despertarte y que te exaltaras, Draco vio que era tarde y fue a buscarnos luego entro Kreacher y lo demás es historia-

Después de que esa mañana la chica de cabello castaño se hubiera despertado en brazos de su amigo y que cuando noto que lo había abrazado durante todo ese tiempo no tuvo manera de evitar un sonroja miento que para el chico no paso inadvertido, se vistieron raudamente mientras que el elfo domestico y el joven Slytherin atendían a la gente del ministerio, para posteriormente salir con prisas hacia su destino.

-Bien hemos llegado- Draco paro delante de ellos señalando el ascensor que los esperaba –Hermione te toca en la cuarta planta y a nosotros en la segunda-

Al llegar a la segunda planta la chica se despidió de ellos no sin antes hacerle prometer a su amigo ojiverde que en cualquier momento libre se visitarían y que no importaba lo que pasara se verían a la hora de la comida y de la salida para regresar juntos, a lo cual el chico accedió sin ningún inconveniente.

-¿Qué quería esa niña?-

-Ehhm nada de importancia-

-Sí claro nada de importancia, aja-

Por fin llegaron a la oficina de aurores donde ya los esperaba Peter Kent.

-Bien lo primero e haremos al respecto será ver que tanto saben de hechizos defensivos y de ataque, después continuaran con pruebas de transformaciones y de encantamientos y para finalizar el día de hoy una evaluación física. Estuvieron largo rato bajo supervisión mágica, los presionaron hasta el máximo de sus capacidades mágicas; analizaron reflejos, astucia, tiempos de reacción, destreza, hasta que por fin se dirigieron a la última prueba: la de condición física.

-Hey tu chico de ojos verdes, estas muy delgado y enclenque, el rubio esta igual de delgado pero no tan debilucho-

Después de ser sometidos a varias pruebas de resistencia física y algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y cardio les dieron la oportunidad de retirarse temprano y volver al día siguiente donde ya los estarían esperando sus resultados de la valoración preliminar.

-Vámonos primo, yo estoy exhausto esa bruja me trajo dando vueltas y haciendo flexiones como si fuera una chivatoscopio-

-Lo siento tengo que esperar a Herms, quede con ella de esperarla y de ir a comer tal vez después vaya a casa-

-Ok te veo después, lo que quiero es descansar por un rato-

Harry se dirigió al cuarto piso donde esperaba encontrar a su amiga disponible para platicar, saliendo del elevador se encontró con un pelirrojo conocido.

-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo has estado?, de visita al ministerio ¿o acaso es algo más?-

-Que hay Percy, trabajas en este piso o ¿vienes de visita?-

-Trabajo en este piso en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos-

-Wuau, interesante y tu papá ¿está por aquí?-

-No, él se encuentra en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, fue colocado en ese puesto por Kingsley y parece que se desenvuelve bastante bien, se encuentra un piso más abajo ¿buscas a alguien?- Percy no pudo dejar de notar que el moreno estiraba el cuello en dirección de distintas partes tratando de descubrir algo.

-Sí, de hecho sí y creo que ya la encontré- el ojiverde se despidió con un apretón de manos del pelirrojo y se fue al encuentro de una chica castaña.

-Hola ¿Qué hay?-

-Nada interesante hasta el momento, mi supervisor ha estado hablando con el representante de los duendes, para llegar a un acuerdo acerca de Gringotts pero no hay progreso, y tu ¿Qué tal?-

-Ya termine por el día de hoy nos mandaron a casa a descansar-

-Eso es increíble, yo todavía tengo que quedarme un rato más-

-Oye podrías promocionar en este departamento tu Plataforma de Defensa Elfica de no sé que más, debe de haber por aquí algún mago o bruja dispuesto a escucharte y que se interese en ello-

-Tienes toda la razón, buscare a ese mago…después de la comida vamos me muero de hambre-

Los dos caminaron con rumbo al elevador mientras que un par de ojos los seguían con detenimiento, al llegar a la calle decidieron que querían comer hamburguesas por lo que empezaron a buscar donde hacerlo, encontraron un pequeño establecimiento donde vendían hamburguesas de todo tipo, al llegar a la mesa el chico caballerosamente le movió la silla para que tomara asiento y después se perdieron en una charla sobre las novedades en el ministerio, para cuando terminaron de comer ya habían compartido sus experiencias de hasta ese momento con lujo de detalles y decidieron regresar al ministerio.

-Hermione me voy a la casa, ¿a qué hora sales para venir por ti?-

-No sé, según me dijo mi supervisor saldría a las ocho, ¿sí vas a venir por mí?-

-Claro, no te preocupes aquí te veo a esa hora- tras asegurarse de que nadie lo veía se desapareció.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera un chico pelirrojo estaba enfrascado en su informe hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Ron. Te hablan por la chimenea- su madre le había gritado desde media escalera

El aludido bajo rápidamente pero la persona que vio en la chimenea no era la que esperaba.

-¿Qué hay Percy?-

-Pareces desilusionado, esperabas a otra persona acaso-

-Pues la verdad es que sí, esperaba a Harry o a Hermione-

-Pues precisamente es de ellos dos que te quiero hablar, toma asiento esto va a ser largo y penoso-

Percy se soltó a contarle todo a su hermano pequeño, en menos de 20 minutos le había dado la mayor cantidad de detalles acerca de sus amigos.

-No, eso no es posible, debe de haber otra razón, tal vez fueron a ver a Kingsley o que se yo-

-No hermanito, a ver ¿Por qué crees tú que renovaron el encantamiento Fidelio de la casa?, pues para que no fueras a verlos, ¿captas?-

-Tengo que verla, necesito asegurarme de que lo que me has dicho sea cierto-

-Pues ven si quieres al ministerio, salimos a las ocho hay poco trabajo- y se despidió de su hermano.

El chico se despidió de su madre que lo veía con cara de preocupación, iba muy enojado pero aun así no lo detuvo. Faltaban 5 minutos para la hora de salida y una chica castaña estaba muy desesperada por salir.

-Bien señorita Granger es todo por el día de hoy, su propuesta de plataforma de defensa será valorada y mañana tendrá el resultado, el jefe de departamento ha quedado muy complacido con su actitud y desea que desde el día de mañana sea su asistente junior, puede retirarse-

La castaña salió pitando de allí, iba muy emocionada y esperaba que su moreno ¿amigo? Estuviera esperándolo para darle las buenas noticias, salía a la calle cuando detrás de ella alguien se paro y le cubrió los ojos de manera imprevista por lo que la castaña al sentirse agredida trato de defenderse dándose la vuelta bruscamente pero lo único que consiguió fue enredarse las manos en la túnica y pisar en falso por lo que casi se va de frente pero antes de siquiera caer al piso fue sostenida por el cuerpo de un chico de cabello negro el cual se había agachado por completo para sostener con todo su cuerpo el de su amiga, al levantar la cara para verla se dio cuenta de que podía sentir su cálido aliento en sus labios, elevo la mirada un poco más y se perdió en esos ojos color castaño que lo hipnotizaban y lo atraían poco a poco a la dueña de aquella mirada tierna, lo acercaban cada vez más a esos labios, cuando menos lo espero ya estaban fundidos en un beso, entregados el uno al otro paso a paso se fueron levantando hasta incorporarse; el chico la abrazo por la cintura y ella le abrazo por el cuello, fue en ese momento que le empezó a doler la cicatriz de la frente y de manera suave pero firme se separo de los labios de su amiga la cual todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios semiabiertos saboreando el momento anterior, al mirar sobre el hombro de la chica vio una mirada de coraje.

-Relaskio- una luz de color naranja salió despedido en dirección de la pareja.

Harry al ver que el impacto daría de lleno sobre la chica castaña la abrazo más hacia su cuerpo y giro para darle la espalda a la maldición lanzada, al recibir el impacto salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás mientras que la joven Gryffindor abría los ojos para ver que había pasado.

-¿Tú?, ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Harry?, ¿Dónde está?- le lanzaba una mirada fulminante al joven intruso.

-Hermione ¿Qué hacías besándolo?- Ron estaba rojo de la ira, estaba tan rojo que era imposible ver donde comenzaba su cara y donde su cabello.

-Fu…e un ac…acc…accidente- el joven ojiverde se encontraba a un par de metros de su amiga, con gran esfuerzo se mantenía en pie.

-No es posible que lo hayas atacado… momento- al tiempo que la joven se acercaba a su herido amigo una idea cruzo por su mente –me atacaste a mí y por la espalda Ronald Weasley, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?, doy gracias a Harry que me protegió, aunque haya salido mal parado de esto, pero ya verás cuando se recupere, iré tras de ti y te hare pagar Weasley, entiéndelo de una vez tu y yo ya no somos nada-

-Me cambias por el que se decía mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?-

-Ah no Weasley, no vas a culpar a Harry de tu inconsciencia e idiotez, yo termine contigo no porque te cambiara por otro, si no porque tu sin leer tus libros no puedes solucionar nada-

-¿Qué libros? La única que lee de los tres eres tú, ¿de qué libros hablas sabelotodo insufrible?

- A ella…no le di…digas así- el joven ojiverde trato de apuntar su varita en dirección del pelirrojo pero le era imposible mantenerse en equilibrio por lo que su pulso fallo y bajo el brazo, entre el dolor de la cicatriz y el dolor que sentía el resto de su cuerpo por el impacto no podía recuperarse.

-No te metas en esto Potter- el pelirrojo alzo una vez más su varita y apunto a su amigo.

-Fumos- Harry débilmente pudo susurrar este hechizo, el efecto fue crear una cortina de humo por donde era imposible divisar algo, el joven se agarro con fuerza a su amiga y tras un breve segundo ambos pudieron sentir la sensación de succión en el estomago, se habían desaparecido dejando atrás a un muy frustrado Ronald Weasley.

Malfoy estaba en su cuarto tratando de concentrarse en el libro que había tomado prestado de uno de los cubículos de la oficina de aurores.

-Amo Malfoy, amo Malfoy, el amo Harry esta herido-

El rubio se incorporo y raudo fue al encuentro de su primo.

-¿Qué paso Granger?-

-Weasley, nos ataco, ayúdame a dejarlo en su cuarto-

Entre los dos subieron al ojiverde a su cuarto, lo depositaron en la cama con sumo cuidado y le encargaron a Kreacher que lo cuidara.

-¿Qué Weasley fue?-

-Fue Ronald, estábamos afuera y hubo un accidente y nos besamos por error, él llego y nos vio, me ataco pero Harry bloqueo el ataque con su cuerpo y salió volando, después nos iba a volver a atacar y Harry convoco una nube de humo, nos desaparecimos y aquí estamos-

¿Es todo?-

-El amo Harry quiere decirles algo- el elfo salió al pasillo.

-Me du…duele la cica… cicatriz- decía al tiempo que sus amigos llegaban a su lado y se recobraba poco a poco.

-¿Qué?- gritaron al unisonó.

-¿Cómo es eso?- el rubio estaba preocupado.

-No lo sé, estaba con ella y de repente me empezó a doler, alce la vista y vi a Ron apuntándonos con la varita, me gire para protegerla y después todo es confuso-

- Eso es todo ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-Hermione, quédate a cuidarlo tengo que salir-

-¿Dónde crees que vas Malfoy?-

El aludido no respondió, bajo la escalera, salió tomando su capa de viaje y se adentro en la negrura de la noche sin rumbo fijo aparentemente. Lejos de allí en el interior de una cocina bastante familiar una joven pelirroja conversaba con su mamá y uno de sus hermanos.

-Así es mamá, Harry ya no es mi novio-

-¿Por qué? Se veían tan bien juntos algo debió de haber pasado-

-Ehhm, digamos que sí-

-Le cuentas tú o lo hago yo- George le amenazo.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy por la tarde fue a la tienda a visitarme y me dijo que pues el notaba que había un distanciamiento entre los dos y que pues le quería poner remedio a eso, quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos y como ahora íbamos a regresar al mismo curso pues podríamos convivir más como pareja, pero pues… yo le dije que como ahora resulta que somos primos y todo eso pues que mejor allí le dejáramos-

-Eso no es verdad Ginevra Weasley-el gemelo estallo.

-A ver hijo, según tú ¿Qué paso?-

-Que mi hermana estuvo engañando a Harry con otro y en la tarde que fue a verla los vio juntos en tamaño beso, falto poco para que les lanzara una maldición, lo peor de todo es que también la cargo contra mí, que debería de haberle dicho desde un principio y no sé que mas, tiene razón cierto pero pues no podía hacer nada-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que Ginny me hizo hacer un juramento inquebrantable-

-¿Qué? Ginny estás loca de remate, ¿Quién es el chico en cuestión?-

-Eso es lo de menos- El Sr. Weasley había hecho acto de presencia.

-Papá, ¿a qué hora llegaste?- la pelirroja estaba sorprendida de la presencia de su padre.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste Arthur?-

-Todo lo que dijo George, Ginny me has decepcionado-

La pelirroja no pudo contestar nada pues en ese momento Ron entro estrepitosamente en la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Ronald?-

-Nada madre, nada, hermanos puedo hablar con ustedes, tú no Ginny- añadió el pelirrojo al ver que su hermana se levantaba.

-RONALD WEASLEY, sal de la madriguera comadreja, déjate ver-

-Pero ¿Quién viene a gritar a esta casa?- la Sra. Weasley estaba sorprendida por el grito al igual que todos los presentes.

Ron se asomo por la ventana y se sorprendió de ver quien estaba presente en el jardín esperándolo.

-Es Malfoy, ¿a que ha venido Ron?-

-No lo sé padre-

-Saldré a hablar con él- Arthur Weasley salió al jardín al encuentro del rubio -¿Qué pasa Draco?-

-Pasa señor que su hijo ataco a Hermione por la espalda y el que salió herido fue Harry-

-¿Qué?, ¿estás seguro?, ¿Dónde fue?-

-A la salida del ministerio, Hermione me conto lo que paso, Harry no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo-

-¿Afuera del ministerio dices?, ¿Qué hacían allí los dos?, no paso nada serio ¿cierto?-

-No señor, no paso nada, lo que ocurre es que estamos haciendo prácticas en el ministerio-

-¿practicas?, vamos pasa, hablemos adentro- Arthur le hacía señas de que pasara a su casa.

-No Sr. Weasley, lo lamento- el chico se quedo parado en su lugar –RONALD WEASLEY, TE RETO A DUELO-

Tanto Arthur Weasley como los que estaban dentro de la casa se quedaron de a una pieza, una cosa era que Malfoy en la escuela estaba siempre en compañía de sus amigotes y otra muy distinta enfrentarse uno a uno, o al menos eso debió de pensar Ron.

-Vamos hermanito sal, ese sin sus guardaespaldas no es nada-

-No estaría tan seguro George, por algo debe de estar en el cuartel general de aurores bajo entrenamiento-

-¿Qué?- soltaron los Weasley restantes a coro.

-Malfoy y Harry están bajo entrenamiento en el cuartel general de aurores y Hermione está en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas, además recuerden que Malfoy era motífago y que ya no está más bajo la presión de servir a Voldemort por lo que es un hombre libre y eso es de considerarse más que un par de guardaespaldas-

-Ok hermano si lo que querías era asustarme, casi lo logras-

-No Ron no era para asustarte, pero allá tu-

Ronald salió al jardín donde su padre y el rubio no creían que tuviera el valor para salir.

-Mi Padrino de duelo es George, ¿Quién es el tuyo Malfoy?, ¿el aire o tal vez el polvo?-

-Yo soy su Padrino Weasley- todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la llegada reciente del padrino de duelo de Malfoy –o debería de decir Madrina, desenfunda Weasley, te dije que lo pagarías caro-

Nadie dijo nada y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo, una cosa era Malfoy pero ella era de armas tomar.

- ¿Ahora si estas asustado hermano?- George llego al lado de su hermano –hace cinco minutos no tenía miedo pero ahora estoy aterrado, ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-No…sé- titubeo el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué de todas las personas que hay en el mundo mágico tenías que hacer enojar a la bruja más inteligente que hay en él? Que Dumbledore nos proteja – George trago saliva con dificultad mientras veía de pies a cabeza a Hermione.


	8. Distanciamiento

Capitulo 7.- Distanciamiento

-Tranquilos jóvenes, bajen las varitas- Arthur Weasley temblaba a causa del nerviosismo

-No Sr. Weasley, lo que hizo Ronald no tiene perdón, mire que atacar por la espalda, ¿listo Malfoy?-

Arthur no tuvo más remedio que apartarse y contener la respiración esperando que su hijo fuera una quinta parte de lo buen duelista que había sido Dumbledore, Molly llego corriendo al lado de su marido el cual la detuvo con el brazo levantado impidiéndole el paso, a esa seña ella comprendió que el duelo era inevitable y al igual que su marido no le quedo más que esperar; Malfoy hizo una reverencia y se preparo, no era necesario darse la espalda y caminar los 3 pasos la distancia entre los dos contendientes era la adecuada para el duelo, el pelirrojo ni se movió no podía dejar de mirar a la chica castaña que estaba enfrente de él apoyando al rubio.

1…2…3…

-Expelliarmus-

-Protego- Malfoy había actuado más rápido que el pelirrojo por lo que conservo su varita. –si eso es todo lo que sabes hacer estas en problemas, Iacere Cuspis- de la varita del rubio salieron unos aguijones que el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar ni de defenderse.

-Protego-

-Incendio- Hermione apunto su varita al gemelo –no tenias por que defenderlo George, esto es entre ellos dos o acaso ¿quieres que entre en combate yo también?-

El aludido se tuvo que agachar de lo contrario su cabeza se hubiera carbonizado.

-Aestus pellis- Aprovechando que el pelirrojo se había distraído por la discusión de su hermano el rubio ataco sin piedad.

-Fulgeo- -Tempestatis- Aranea appare-

Ron fue acribillado a hechizos, primero sintió que su piel le ardía como si se hubiera quemado al sol, después le cayeron alrededor rayos lo cual ocasiono que casi se electrocutara, siguió un huracán que lo mando a volar lejos y por último, de la varita de Draco había salido una araña de tamaño descomunal que avanzaba hacia el caído pelirrojo chasqueando sus pinzas.

-Basta ya, has ganado Draco, Arania evanesca- la señora Weasley dio por terminado el combate, el cual claramente había ganado el rubio.

-Tienes suerte Weasley, de haber sido otra persona estarías muerto-

-Crucio-

-Protego Máxima, ya se te hizo costumbre atacar por la espalda no Ronald, desmaius-

Hermione convoco un escudo a la espalda del rubio donde lo hubiera impactado la maldición del pelirrojo, después lo desmayo.

-Esto inaudito, un hijo mío utilizando la maldición cruciatus, no ahora si se paso este muchacho- Arthur llego corriendo y le quito de las manos la varita –Ennervate, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Ronald?, se te olvida que esas maldiciones todavía están prohibidas ¿acaso quieres terminar en Azkaban?, metete a la casa inmediatamente y no se te ocurra desaparecerte o algo por el estilo tu madre estará vigilándote-

El pelirrojo se fue directo a su casa con la cara agachada y la mirada al piso.

-Lo siento Draco, no sé que le ha pasado, díganle a Harry que espero que se recupere pronto- el Sr. Weasley se dio la media vuelta y camino detrás de su hijo.

-Señor, creo que es necesario que lo sepa, a Harry le volvió a doler la cicatriz, nos vemos- Hermione fue con Draco y tras un breve intercambio de palabras desaparecieron en la noche.

Al día siguiente, Draco había avisado que su primo había tenido un accidente y que se había quedado en casa acompañado de su amiga para cuidarlo por lo que pasado del medio día le dieron oportunidad de que se retirara temprano nuevamente.

-Granger ya regrese, ¿Dónde están?-

-Estamos aquí arriba Malfoy-

-¿Cómo sigues primo?- el rubio no tardo nada en subir a la habitación.

-Estoy mejor, ¿Qué te dijeron en el ministerio?-

-Que esperan que te recuperes y que ya mañana estén los dos presentes en sus departamentos correspondientes-

-Voy a salir un momento, tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras- la castaña se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a la calle.

-¿Qué sucede primo?- el rubio veía medio triste al ojiverde.

-Sucede que hace rato platique con ella sobre lo que paso anoche-

-¿Cuál de las dos?, beso o ataque-

-Beso-

-y que te dijo-

-que había sido un accidente y que se había dejado llevar por el momento, que se sentía muy apenada y que me aseguraba que no volvería a pasar, que lo mejor era que por el momento nos distanciáramos un poco uno del otro para poner las cosas en claro y que no nos fuéramos a equivocar-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿aceptaste?-

-¿que mas podía hacer?-

-Mmm, veamos, podías confundirla, desmayarla, besarla de nuevo; no ya sé, LE HUBIERAS DICHO QUE NO-

-está bien nada mas no me grites, le digo que no y luego ¿Qué?-

-pues luego le hubieras dicho que por qué no lo intentaban-

-¿intentar qué?-

-eres lento, que se dieran la oportunidad de andar juntos, de compenetrar mas, de ser pareja, de ser novios pues- el rubio estaba perdiendo las casillas por la actitud de su primo.

-No lo sé, si todo sale mal y no se da bien la relación no me gustaría quedarme sin su amistad-

-ese es un riesgo que tendrás que correr, ¿Qué dices?, ¿te aventarías?-

-la verdad es que si pero pues ahorita no sé, digo ella acaba de terminar con Ron y pues yo con Ginny, no sería bien visto-

-bien visto por quien, te preocupas demasiado, actúa-

Al regresar su amiga decidió seguir el consejo de su primo por lo que mando llamar a su amiga.

-¿Qué paso Harry todo bien?-

-Algo, sabes hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-

-¿Es muy urgente?-

-Pues no, la verdad es que no-

-Entonces tendrá que esperar, tengo cosas que hacer, te dejo descansar-

El resto del día su amiga se la paso ignorándolo y tratando de una manera muy fría cosa que saco mucho de onda al ojiverde, tal vez el día siguiente sería distinto, pero no nada más despertarse se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya se había marchado y los había dejado solos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no lo sé Draco, está muy rara, más de lo normal, vamos no lleguemos tarde al ministerio-

Se encaminaron a su destino, una vez que llegaron se fueron a presentar con su supervisor.

- Que bueno que llegaron, ¿Cómo sigues Harry?-

-ya mejor Peter gracias-

-Ok, les tengo buenas noticias, ambos están muy bien entrenado en hechizos básicos y medios de defensa y ataque así que pasaremos a los de nivel superior, en encantamientos y transformaciones de igual manera salieron bien librados por lo que nada mas será cosa de afinar ciertos detalles, tomaran sigilo, disimulo y fingimiento-

Los jóvenes no pudieron no expresar su emoción

-La mala es que tienen que someterse a un entrenamiento exhaustivo si quieren ser buenos aurores, así que adelante vayan con Alexa ella les entrenara y enseñara algunas cosas-

A partir de que se presentaron con la joven auror todo fue entrenar, practicar y practicar, por la hora de la comida Harry fue en busca de su amiga, pero al llegar no la encontró por ningún lado, alguien le informo que se había ido con el jefe del departamento por que como era su asistente tenía que acompañarlo, después de su hora de comida regresaron a sus actividades y por la noche pasaron a recoger a su amiga para regresar juntos a casa y de igual manera no la encontraron.

-Rara, está actuando de manera muy rara- el ojiverde estaba sacado de onda, al llegar a la casa vieron con alegría que ella ya se encontraba allí.

-Hermione te pasamos a buscar a la hora de la comida y a la salida- estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina

-tenía cosas que hacer, y pues perdón por obligarte a hacer promesas que no son necesarias, puedo valerme por mi misma en el ministerio gracias- dicho esto se levanto de su lugar y se retiro.

-Entiendes algo Draco-

-no, estoy tan sorprendido como tu-

A partir de ese momento la joven dejo de rodearse de los otros dos habitantes de la casa, a Harry lo trataba fríamente y cada que se lo topaba en alguna parte lo miraba a los ojos y se daba la media vuelta y se iba por otro lado, en la casa salía, llegaba y se dormía antes de que los chicos pudieran siquiera verla, en el ministerio si se llegaban a ver por casualidad los saludaba con una seca cabezada y nada más; para el día del cumpleaños de Harry no recibió ni una carta de felicitación de parte de ella ni de nadie más; Malfoy que ese mismo día se entero de que era cumpleaños de su primo se lo llevo a celebrar a un local allí cerca, ese fue el peor cumpleaños que tenía desde que se había enterado que era un mago. Faltaban dos semanas para que regresaran a Hogwarts y decidieron que ese fin de semana irían al callejón Diagon por sus materiales y libros.

-Primo, tengo una idea, regresando al colegio voy a hablar con Hermione-

-¿Qué le vas a decir Harry?-

-No sé, algo se me ha de ocurrir, solo sé que si en el colegio sigue como hasta ahora no lo podre soportar-

-pues tiene que ser algo realmente bueno para que te haga caso—

-ya verás que si-

Después de curiosear un rato por el callejón decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa y descansar. El día más esperado llego y la actitud de la oven castaña no cambiaba para con ellos

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?- Pregunto el rubio

-Se hace tarde Hermione vámonos o no llegaremos a la estación a tiempo-

-Ustedes sí que son tontos, a ver ¿a qué hora llegamos por lo regular a Hogwarts cuando vamos en el tren?-

-A la noche como a eso de las no sé qué hora- Draco estaba impaciente.

-Ok, llegamos alrededor de las 7 de la noche, ¿Qué tiene que ver la hora Hermione?

-Que como ya somos mayores de edad y hemos pasado la prueba de aparición, podemos aparecernos en Hogsmeade y de allí tomar los carruajes-

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sin habla, llegada la hora decidieron hacer caso de las indicaciones de la castaña, se aparecieron en el pueblo cerca de la taberna de cabeza de puerco y de allí caminaron a tomar los carruajes, al llegar a ellos una chica de cabello rubio los esperaba.

-Hola Luna ¿Cómo estás?-

-La verdad es que mal, necesito hablar con ustedes tres mañana por la tarde, yo los buscó-dicho esto se fue.

-Es así de rara siempre-

-Sí primo así es ella-

Al entrar al castillo no pudieron dejar de notar que todos los miraban con sorpresa y admiración, los alumnos se arremolinaban para verlos pasar, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que fueran a hacer, ellos simplemente se sentaron los tres juntos en una de las 4 mesas y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la selección y del banquete de inicio de cursos. Ahora que Minerva McGonagall era la directora del colegio el profesor Flitwick era el subdirector y por lo tanto el encargado de realizar la selección de los nuevos alumnos, extrañamente el sorteo consistía en que el alumno pasaba al frente metía la mano en una bolsa de terciopelo negro y sacaba una bola del interior de la misma, el color de la bola indicaba que mesa y casa ocuparía en el colegio.

-¿Cómo han cambiado las cosas?-

-recuerda que el sombrero seleccionador está recuperándose de la última vez-

-Ahh, cierto-

Después de que hubo terminado la selección de los alumnos, la directora dirigió unas palabras.

-Quiero darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y decirles que el bosque prohibido tiene este nombre ya que está prohibido para todos los alumnos, a los que regresan después de nuestra última aventura les doy de igual manera la bienvenida y les digo que este año a los de séptimo los vamos a traer muy apurados con sus estudios y que esperamos que en esta ocasión no haya ningún inconveniente, quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestros nuevo profesores, ellos son en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Antony Black, en Runas: Waldern Hastoria, tenemos como asistente de Herbología a Neville Longbottom, quiero decirles que Antony, Waldern y el profesor Slughorn estarán enseñando a los alumnos de quinto a séptimo y a algunos de cuarto, los de primero a tercero y el resto de los de cuarto tendrán a otros profesores ellos son; en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: Harry Potter, Pociones: Draco Malfoy y en Runas: Hermione Granger; profesores pónganse de pie y vengan acá por favor-

Los tres amigos se miraron sorprendidos, se levantaron de la mesa donde estaban y caminaron a la mesa principal, la mayoría de los alumnos los aplaudían el resto los miraba incrédulos.

-Profesora McGonagall debe de haber un error-

-Ningún error joven Potter, verán, me han informado que ustedes están realizando prácticas en el ministerio y que han vuelto nada más para examinarse en los EXTASIS y poder obtener una carrera mágica, bueno pues como profesores de esos cursos y materias creo que podrán aprender mucho y sus clases solo tomarán las que les corresponden, lo que quiere decir que tendrán tiempo para cumplir con ambas obligaciones, Profesor Potter Usted y la Profesora Granger serán los encargados de la casa Gryffindor, y usted Profesor Malfoy compartirá responsabilidades de la casa Slytherin con el Profesor Slughorn-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que han oído ahora adelante siéntense a cenar, después Argus Filch los llevara a sus aposentos-

-Draco, tengo problemas, tenía preparada una sorpresa para Hermione pero no contemple eso de ser profesores y no estar en la misma torre-

-Créeme primo ninguno de nosotros tres contemplo la docencia cuando entramos por las puertas esta noche-

-Necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tiene que ser mañana en el desayuno-

-¿Qué? Estás loco no lo puedes hacer frente a toda la escuela-

-¿quieres ver que si?-

-Potter estás demente-

Después de cenar y de despedirse de la directora fueron guiados a sus habitaciones por el viejo celador que los veía con recelo, los cuartos estaban juntos cerca de la torre de Astronomía, se dieron la buenas noches y se fueron a descansar. A la mañana siguiente:

-Harry ¿estás seguro?-

-Claro primo nada más encárgate de que llegue a desayunar yo me voy a adelantar, tengo que preparar unas cosas y listo-

-Esa cosa la sabes ocupar ¿cierto?-

-Tranquilo y ya lo sabes 15 minutos- Harry se despidió y salió rumbo al gran comedor.

-Hermione quería hablar contigo-

-que sorpresa verte despierto tan temprano, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo que pasa es que tengo ciertas dudas sobre cómo comportarme en clases-

-¿Cómo alumno o profesor?-

-profesor-

-vamos a desayunar y platicamos al respecto, por cierto ¿Dónde está Harry?-

-durmiendo todavía, en un rato más nos alcanza-

Los dos se fueron rumbo al gran comedor a desayunar, en el camino la castaña le iba dando consejos al rubio de sobre cómo comportarse en sus clases, al llegar al gran comedor la joven se llevo una gran sorpresa no lo podía creer, se veía espectacular.


	9. ¿Sabes?

ESTE ES UN CAPITULO ESTILO SONG FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE ME OCURRIO PONER ESTA CANCION POR UNA EXPERIENCIA PROPIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, AGRADESCO LOS COMENTARIOS DE: Bellais, Solcisguauu, Harryperu y Juansorvolopotter; DE IGUAL MANERA AGRADESCO A LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS O A SUS ALERTAS, GRACIAS, DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.

Capitulo 8.- ¿Sabes?

Al entrar al comedor Hermione se quedo sorprendida en las mesas había rosas azules y rosas multicolores adornaban la pared, de repente el rubio se desapareció de su lado no sin antes animarla a caminar hacia la mesa principal, ella comenzó a avanzar y de repente el cielo que se dibujaba en el gran comedor comenzó a tornarse medio oscuro y de tintes rosados en algunas partes dejando ver un disco plateado asomar por una nube y súbitamente un piano cubrió el ambiente tocando una melodía suave y una voz conocida se dejo escuchar.

_¿Sabes?, vida mía,_

_Que cuando cae el sol, y se apaga el día_

_La luna brilla pura y limpia._

Hermione identifico que la voz y el piano estaban en una esquina del gran salón y avanzo un poco más.

_Pues tú la iluminas con tu amor_

_Con tu belleza y con tu olor_

_Con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz._

Harry estaba tocando un piano de color caoba y al sentir que la joven se acercaba un poco más levanto la vista para verla, le guiño un ojo y le sonrió.

_Pero si tú no estás, si tú te vas _

_La luna mengua y desaparece_

_Y las estrellas la encontrarán_

La joven recordó todo lo que había hecho durante ese breve tiempo para no estar cerca de él y sintió que todo había estado mal.

_Y descubrirán que mis lágrimas mecen_

_En algún lugar,_

_Sin más amparo que mi propia soledad._

La castaña recordó que el día del cumpleaños de Harry lo había visto que tristemente observaba por la ventana la noche y contemplaba el firmamento perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y le pareció advertir una lagrima rodar por la mejilla del chico.

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia_

_Que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas_

La joven sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco pues ahora se daba cuenta de que todo el tiempo en que no le hablo al ojiverde lo extraño mucho y al parecer él la extraño más de seguro para él era mejor estar muerto que sin su compañía.

_Porque sé que esto es amor del verdadero _

_Y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero,_

_Sin dudarlo ni un momento..._

Por fin se daba cuenta de que ella también lo quería, había estado siempre equivocada en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no era que hubiera estado enamorada de Ron sino que había preferido no darse cuenta de que era el ojiverde quien siempre la apoyo y mostro confianza en ella.

_Llora mi guitarra_

_Cuando tú no estás se me parte el alma_

_Me haces jugar malas pasadas._

La imagen de ella en la enfermería mientras que su amigo se enfrentaba en su segundo año con el basilisco le llego a la mente de golpe.

_Levantas mi ánimo cuando me haces falta _

_Sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas._

Era cierto que cada vez que estaban tristes ambos se daban ánimos y encontraban la manera de hacer reír al otro, pero siempre fue ella la que estuvo allí para él, como cuando en quinto año tuvo problemas con Cho Chang ella fue la que le ayudo a pasar el mal momento que atravesó.

_Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba_

_O puede que ya no sientas nada,_

Los días en que no lo había visto para ella eran días nublados sin sol, cuando lo veía sentía que el día estaba más brillante y ella se sentía radiante de felicidad.

_Pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo_

_Es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo._

El siempre estaría allí para ella, de eso no había duda, siempre lo había estado, cuando fue petrificada por el basilisco él la abrazo primero tras salir de la enfermería, la protegió durante la incursión de la casa de los gritos en busca de Sirius, se preocupo por sacarla del lago en el torneo de los tres magos y tenía la certeza de que él haría y dejaría todo por ella.

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia _

_Que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas_

Las imágenes de los hechos durante el torneo de los tres magos le atormentaban: el dragón, casi se muere ahogado, el duelo en el cementerio; después durante la batalla de Hogwarts cuando Voldemort aseguraba que lo había matado sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba y caía a pedazos.

_Porque yo se que este es amor del verdadero_

_Y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero._

Sí, ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, ella quería y amaba a ese joven de cabello revuelto, ojos verdes y buen jugador de quidditch, pero no lo hacía porque fuera el niño que vivió o el héroe que todos consideraban, lo hacía porque antes que nada fue su amigo, se tenían confianza y por que a final de cuentas no necesitaba más de lo que ya había hecho él para ganarse su amor.

La joven llego hasta donde estaba el ojiverde en el momento en que termino de tocar, se acerco a él y sin darle tiempo a ponerse de pie y sin importarle que toda la gente los viera y que Ginny que estaba presente le dijera a su hermano y tuvieran más problemas le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le beso causando gran revuelo en el comedor.

-vámonos de aquí a otro lugar más tranquilo- el ojiverde agarro a la joven de la mano, la atrajo hacia él y la rodeo por la cintura con el otro brazo al tiempo que se dirigían hacia las afueras del castillo, mientras tanto un joven de cabello rubio y mirada fría por primera vez en su vida experimentaba la felicidad ajena y le daba gusto saber que esa pareja al fin se entendiera y estuvieran juntos, ya después se encargarían del resto.


	10. Lecciones

Capitulo 9.- Lecciones

Harry saco del gran comedor a la castaña y la llevo a los lindes del lago donde encontraron un lugar bajo la sombra de un roble para poder platicar tranquilamente.

-Hermione, quiero decirte tantas cosas, pero en este momento solo se me ocurre una, TE QUIERO y me gustaría me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte feliz-

-Es en serio ¿verdad?, ¿Qué hay con Ginny?-

-Nada hay con ella, desde hace rato que ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, además ya tiene reemplazo-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Desde hace más de siete meses que ella y yo dejamos de tener una relación, estaba a mis espaldas con Neville, el día que entramos al ministerio salimos temprano y fui a hablar con ella a la tienda de sortilegios, al llegar la encontré con Neville besándose y pues no les dije nada mejor salí de allí y fui a cabeza de puerco a tomar un trago con Aberfoth, me quede platicando con él hasta que fue la hora de ir por ti-

-Esto no lo haces por despecho ni nada por el estilo ¿cierto?-

-Así es, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia Ginny eran confusos, nosotros tres nos lanzábamos a una aventura de la cual creo que nadie tenía la certeza de sobrevivir a ella, creo que eso nublo mis sentidos, tu siempre estuviste conmigo, tu eres la que siempre me dio apoyo y desde mi particular punto de vista antes de establecer una elación como pareja creo que se debe de ser amigos y pues tu y yo hemos sido de los mejores ¿no crees?-

-Me tomas por sorpresa, la verdad es que no sé qué decirte-

-Un beso serviría en estos casos- el ojiverde se quedo a la expectativa de que todo saliera bien y ella lo aceptara, pero había algo en su rostro que parecía decir lo contrario –Vaya yo creí que aceptarías pero veo que me…-

Un beso interrumpió las palabras del moreno, en ese beso iba impreso la ternura, cariño y dedicación que la castaña pondría en la relación.

-Harry acepto, solo te voy a pedir un favor, nunca me traiciones ni me lastimes-

-Nunca lo hare- el ojiverde le planto un ligero beso en los labios que después de una fracción de segundos paso a ser intenso y lleno de pasión, fue en ese momento que ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban dispuestos a dar el todo por el otro y para Hermione significo tener la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara el joven nunca le fallaría y que podía ser feliz a su lado.

-Vámonos tenemos clases y no podemos llegar tarde a ellas- antes de comenzar a andar el camino volvió a besar a su novio.

Al llegar a la gran escalera el rubio los estaba esperando.

-Vaya, pensé que no iban a regresar a cumplir con sus labores, tomen son los horarios-

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y RunasPociones

_Lunes y Viernes _

_9 – 10 (1º Ravenclaw y Slytherin)9 – 11 (2º Slytherin y Gryffindor)_

_11 – 12 (1º Gryffindor y Hufflepuff)11 – 13 (1º Gryffindor y Ravenclaw)_

_15 – 16 (2º Slytherin y Hufflepuff)16 – 18 (3º Hufflepuff y Slytherin)_

_17 – 18 (4º Gryffindor y Ravenclaw)18 – 20 (4º Slytherin)_

_Martes y Jueves_

_9 – 10 (2º Ravenclaw y Gryffindor)9 – 11 (2º Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw)_

_11 – 12 (3º Slytherin y Gryffindor)11 – 13 (3º Ravenclaw y Gryffindor)_

_15 – 16 (3º Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff)16 -18 (1º Hufflepuff y Slytherin)_

_17 – 18 (4º Ravenclaw)18 – 20 (4º Hufflepuff)_

-Yo no entiendo porque ustedes tienen horarios similares y 2 días de descanso, a mí solo me toco día y ¾-

-Pregúntale a McGonagall, yo no tengo nada que ver Draco-

-Lo sé Primo, los veo a la hora de la comida- el rubio se fue con dirección a las mazmorras mientras que la pareja se encamino al despacho del ojiverde.

-¿Dónde vas a dar clase?-al llegar al 5º piso surgió la duda en el rostro de la castaña –digo de seguro las aulas de Defensa y de Runas han de estar ocupadas por los profesores,

-Tendremos que ir y preguntar a los profesores, ellos deben de saber algo al respecto-

Se encaminaron con un nuevo rumbo, al llegar cerca del aula de Defensa vieron que alguien salía de allí con paso presuroso.

-Hey disculpa ¿Tu eres el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?-

El aludido dio la vuelta y al ver de quien se trataba detuvo su marcha y regreso sobre sus pasos.

-Hola, si yo soy el Profesor de Defensa, me llamo Antony Black- era una persona de tez morena y cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros y ondulado, ojos café y con barba de candado, no era más alto que Harry pero su porte y actitud denotaban fuerza, serenidad y confianza en sí mismo -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Harry Potter?-

-Llámame Harry, lo que pasa es que no sé dónde voy a dar clases y quería ver si usted sabía profesor ¿Black?, ¿tiene usted parentesco con Sirius o Regulus Black?-

-Dime Antony o Tony, no, no tengo ningún parentesco con ellos, en cuanto a lo de la clase pues tengo entendido que en tu caso y en el de la señorita les han acondicionado dos aulas cerca del patio de transformaciones; me parece que están a un lado del aula de transformaciones de hecho-

-Vaya junto a las de la Profesora McGonagall-

-No, la directora ya no da clases su lugar ha sido ocupado por Bathsheba Babbling que antes daba Runas Antiguas, por eso de igual manera contrataron a Waldern, discúlpenme muchachos tengo un pendiente urgente y me gustaría platicar de más cosas con ustedes pero ya saben deber primero, dense una vuelta cuando tengan tiempo libre y les invitare una taza de café estilo Jalisco o estilo Jamaica- dicho esto se despidió de los jóvenes con un fuerte apretón de manos y echo a andar, ellos lo vieron con sorpresa hasta que se desapareció por la esquina.

-Lleva mucha prisa, así que después de todo tenemos que bajar y rápido nos quedan 5 minutos para llegar a las aulas- Harry consulto su reloj.

Los dos bajaron corriendo y llegaron justo cuando los últimos alumnos entraban en las aulas, se despidieron de beso y quedaron de verse en los tiempos según los horarios.

-Buenos días alumnos de…- el moreno checo su pergamino donde estaba la lista – primero de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, el día de hoy veremos que son las maldiciones, pero antes déjenme decirles que esta materia no es de teoría se necesita mucha practica para llegar a dominar los hechizos, es muy importante que se metan esto en la cabeza- tomo aire antes de continuar – las artes oscuras son numerosas, variadas, cambiantes e ilimitadas. Combatirlas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otra aun más fiera e inteligente que la anterior. Están combatiendo algo versátil, mudable e indestructible…- Harry esbozo una ligera sonrisa al recordar al último profesor de defensa que tuvo.

-Profesor Potter, eso no es como adorar las artes oscuras-

-Para combatir las artes oscuras se necesita entenderlas, comprenderlas y sí, digamos que hasta cierto punto si es necesario llegar a amarlas, no las puedes combatir si no sabes cómo son las sensaciones que ellas provoca-

El resto de la clase el ojiverde les dio las lecciones básicas, les enseño que era una maldición, algunas maldiciones como Petrificus Totalus y el Tarantallegra.

-quiero que me traigan para la siguiente clase un ensayo de maldiciones básicas y sus efectos-

Al salir de clases ya lo esperaba su castaña, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso, el ojiverde la rodeo por la cintura la cargo y le dio vueltas por los aires.

-Me encanta enseñar, Runas es lo que más se me facilita y tu ¿Qué tal tu primera clase?-

-No me puedo quejar tuve buenos profesores, sabes ahora de cierta manera comprendo mejor a Severus-

-Ya es Severus, ¿Qué paso?, algo te hizo cambiar de parecer sobre él-

Harry le conto lo que había visto en el pensadero y como cambio de un momento a otro su manera de pensar hacia el antiguo jefe Slytherin.

-Vaya, así que estaba enamorado de tu mamá y al final termino por tenerte afecto y por ello siempre estuvo del lado de Dumbledore, algo escuche durante la batalla final pero la verdad es que con toda esa tensión del duelo entre tú y Voldemort creo que nadie puso atención-

-Por una parte me alegra, ya que así su secreto está a salvo pero por otro lado me gustaría que lo supieran así sabrían que él siempre estuvo del lado de Dumbledore y que no era un motífago al morir-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Hermione? – una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos azules les interrumpió.

-Luna, si claro todavía faltan un par de minutos para la clase dime- el ojiverde se metió al aula para dejar que las dos hablaran a solas.

-Es sobre Ron, el pobre siente mucho haberte atacado pero quiere platicar contigo y llegar a un arreglo-

-No Luna, lo siento pero yo no puedo hablar con él-

-¿Harry se pondría celoso?-

-No, el comprende y entiende pero no es por él, es por Ronald, durante los últimos meses estuvo actuando muy mal y todo lo venía haciendo mal; lo del ataque fue el acabose de todo y pues la verdad es que no le guardo rencor pero no quiero verlo ni hablar con él-

-Es que al parecer él te extraña mucho y yo no puedo hacer nada para animarlo, después de la serenata ten por seguro que Ginny ya lo habrá puesto al tanto y pues a ver cómo reacciona-

-pues no tendría que reaccionar de ninguna manera entre los dos ya no había nada cuando pasó lo de la mañana, y eso es algo que tiene que entender-

-y si no lo quiere entender y te busca ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Hacérselo entender, que aprenda y lo tome como una lección más en la vida-

-pues prepárate por que te va a estar esperando en Hogsmeade a la hora de la comida, más precisos en las tres escobas y dice que si no vas entonces vendrá a buscarte al castillo- la rubia se fue de allí dando brinquitos, mientras que la castaña se quedo pensativa.

-No te preocupes, ve a verlo y habla con él, Draco y yo estaremos en Zonko o Honeydukes por si necesitas algo, de hecho no estaremos a mas de 10 metros de distancia tuya- el ojiverde salió le dio un beso a la joven mientras que los alumnos se reían por lo bajo al entrar a las respectivas aulas.

-Ok pero no a más de 10 metros tengo un mal presentimiento- la castaña le dio un rápido beso y se adentraron en las aulas a dar clase.


	11. La Cicatriz Arde De Nuevo

Capitulo 10.- Arde De Nuevo La Cicatriz

Al termino de las clases decidieron ir a ver a Malfoy, al llegar al aula de pociones vieron que estaba vacía por lo que lo buscaron por toda la mazmorra sin localizarlo por lo que decidieron subir al gran comedor y preguntar si algún alumno ya había tenido clase con él para que les dijera donde hallarlo.

-Hey chicos los andaba buscando-

La pareja freno su andar y al voltear pudieron ver que era a la persona que desde hace rato estaban buscando-

-Draco, tenemos rato buscándote, fuimos a las mazmorras y nada-

-Lo siento Hermione pero resulta ser que el aula que me asignaron se encuentra en el tercer piso a un costado de la de Estudios Muggles, ¿Para qué me buscaban?-

-Sucede que Ron quiere hablar con Hermione en las tres escobas, y pues después de lo que hizo a la salida del ministerio no quiero dejarla totalmente sola-

-Lo siento primo, mi clase termina a la una los alcanzo allá, es más los veo a la entrada de la casa de los gritos, de allí la encaminamos y nos seguimos derecho y nos ponemos a curiosear en el local de mascotas y animales por si nos necesita, estamos más cerca y podemos perder el tiempo un rato-

-Eso me parece bien rubio-

-Espera si tienes clases ¿Qué haces fuera del aula?-

-Sucede que los deje trabajando en una poción sencilla y les dije que leyeran las cualidades del acónito y de los bezoar-

-entonces ya está decidido primo nos vemos en un rato más, no tardes-

-bye, nos vemos-

Se despidieron de Malfoy y se encaminaron hacia la salida del castillo, caminaron abrazados todo el camino hasta llegar al sauce boxeador.

-¿por aquí?-

-Si Herms, recuerda que esto lleva a la casa de los gritos-

-Si Harry pero Malfoy no conoce este camino-

-Seguro se le ocurre algo para llegar a tiempo-

Con una pequeña piedra que lanzo la castaña el sauce dejo de moverse y se adentraron por el túnel hasta llegar a la casa, pudieron notar que la casa tenía cierto aire viciado, era como si por el breve tiempo que Voldemort estuvo allí la hubiera contaminado, decidieron ponerse a limpiar en lo que esperaban al rubio, después de haber limpiado un poco decidieron ponerle a la casa una protección contra intrusos ya que al limpiar se dieron cuenta de que había varios grafitis y rayones de magos que habían pasado a dejar sus recuerdos e impresiones.

-Es necesario proteger este lugar, Remus así lo habría querido-

-Si Harry y por cierto tardara Malfoy-

-Tranquila castaña que ya llego por quien llorabas-

-Hey primo te tardaste-

-mmm, debe de ser porque cierta pelirroja que está más loca que la bludger que te persiguió en segundo no me dejaba venir-

-¿Qué te dijo o hizo?-

-"No quiero que asomes tu respingada nariz por Hogsmeade, dile a tu amigo de ojos verdes que eso es asunto de mi hermano y Hermione"- Draco imito a la perfección la voz y el tono de Ginny –muchachos ¿tengo la nariz respingada?-

La pareja rio por la pregunta del rubio y se pusieron a bromear con respecto a la nariz de su amigo, pasados un par de minutos se encaminaron al pueblo para que la castaña cumpliera con su "cita", estaban a dos locales del pub de Madam Rosmerta.

-Recuerda castaña, estamos aquí a dos locales, cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos apoyándote-

-Cariño si quiere pasarse de listo o agredirte no tardes en avisar, recuerda al menor indicio-

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-Cariño, ¿Por qué?, ¿no puedo?-

-Sí, si puedes, lo que pasa es que nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito y pues eso me confirma que tome la decisión correcta y que estoy con la persona adecuada- la castaña se lanzo a los brazos de su novio y le dio un largo y profundo beso.

-Puedo sentir la miel en el ambiente, ya déjense-

-Tranquilo primo, deberías de buscarte a alguien que te haga compañía-

-Mmm, naaaa-

La castaña se separo, se acomodo la túnica y entro al pub.

-¿quieres que veamos los animales?-

-no, al único animal que me gustaría vigilar esta allá adentro-

-¿Qué no eran amigos?-

-Eso pensé, pero mira que lanzar una maldición a traición y contra Herms, pues es de pensar-

La puerta se cerró detrás de la joven, con la mirada inspecciono el lugar hasta que ubico una melena pelirroja en la esquina más alejada de la puerta lo cual dificultaría su escape o la ayuda oportuna en caso de ser necesario.

-Ronald Weasley- grito la castaña al tiempo que se sentaba en una mesa cerca de la puerta, el pelirrojo volteo y la joven le hizo señas con la mano –si quieres que hablemos tendrá que ser en este lado, no me gusta esconderme y estar a oscuras- alzo la voz lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo la escuchara.

A pesar del fastidio que eso le ocasionaba el joven se paro y se fue a reunir a la mesa con la antes su novia.

-Yo creí que tu "nuevo amor" y su mascota estarían aquí contigo- el comentario del pecoso iba cargado de resentimiento y mordacidad.

-Mira si estoy aquí es por que como tú dices, mi nuevo amor me lo recomendó, la verdad es que yo no tenía ninguna intención de venir, y si hubieras ido al castillo como me aseguro Luna pues ten por seguro que ni así hubiera hablado contigo te odio por haberme lanzado esa maldición a mis espaldas-

-Es que estaba celoso, me terminaste para andar con "mi mejor amigo"-

-Antes que nada no termine contigo para andar con él, termine contigo como te dije en la carta y la vez del ministerio, porque no eres capaz de reaccionar en una relación sin los consejos que te dan los libros en vez de por tu propia cuenta-

-¿Qué libros?-

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo Ronald, acaso no hay doce formas "infalibles" de hechizarnos-

-Pero tu ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo sé y con eso basta-

-Pues déjame decirte que Harry también tiene ese libro porque yo le regale una copia-

-Estas equivocado Ronald, yo tengo viviendo con Harry desde que salí de mi casa y he leído los libros que hay en la biblioteca y nunca vi un libro de los que tu acostumbras leer-

Mientras tanto afuera del pub un rubio volteaba a ver a un pelinegro.

-¿es cierto?-

-¿Qué?-

-lo del libro primo-

-sí pero no lo leí, lo regale de manera inmediata a la biblioteca mágica de Ottery- si supieran que nada más había memorizado los puntos más importantes y los había moldeado a su nueva filosofía de vida.

-esperemos que no insista en el dichoso libro, por cierto que practicas son estas cosas ¿Cómo dices que se llaman?-

-Orejas extensibles y ahora cállate que quiero saber que más pasa- se acomodaron los extremos de las orejas de nueva cuenta en su lugar.

-Mira Hermione yo todavía pienso que podemos rescatar nuestra relación, dame otra oportunidad-

-lo siento Ronald no puedo, como bien ya has de saber Harry es mi novio y decidí darle una oportunidad y ¿sabes qué?, no me ha fallado ni antes como amigo ni hasta el momento como pareja-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, llevan saliendo apenas 1 día a lo mucho y además el no confía en ti- dicho esto con un movimiento de la varita la puerta se abrió y dejo al descubierto a los primos.

-Harry ¿Qué haces allí?-

-Por si las dudas-

-quedamos que cualquier cosa les avisaría, ¿Qué no confías en mi?- la castaña bien o mal quería ver que hacia su novio, para ver si era cierto lo que decía el pelirrojo del libro –no te quedes callado contesta- al parecer era cierto por que no podía responder igual que Ron cuando tuvo complicaciones con ella.

-la verdad estuvo mal el espiarte, yo se que te tengo que dar tu espacio y lugar, no es que no confié en ti o que confié en ti y en él no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que me deje llevar por los celos, ya sabes cómo somos los hombres de celosos no nos gusta admitir que los tenemos pero pues es algo impulsivo y no podemos controlarlos te pido disculpas y te prometo que no volverá a pasar, de ahora en adelante controlare estos estúpidos celos y mi única preocupación será hacerte feliz-

-Oh Harry- la castaña echo a correr para abrazar al ojiverde, había pasado la prueba había sido sincero y le había dicho lo que casi ningún hombre le dice a su pareja "tengo celos"; al tiempo que la joven abrazaba al moreno este le dio un beso profundo y la cargó en vilo, en ese momento varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

-Me duele la cicatriz de nuevo pero ¿Por qué?, ya está muerto- y se desvaneció momentáneamente en brazos de su amada.

-_Relaskio_- Ron había desenfundado su varita y había atacado con un odio y rencor renovado.

-_Protego Máxima_, por la espalda de nuevo Weasley, serías buen motífago- el rubio había generado un escudo entre ellos y el pelirrojo.

-_Lupus Mordeo_- al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo había lanzado su maldición otra se dejo escuchar, esta provenía de un encapuchado de túnica plateada.

-_Defers_- esta vez fue la castaña la que desvío la maldición mientras que sostenía a su novio con un brazo –_Fulmino_- lanzo su hechizo contra el encapuchado, al tratar de esquivar los relámpagos que caían a su alrededor se le cayó la capucha, la castaña ya se disponía a atacar de nueva cuenta cuando el rubio le detuvo la mano.

-No, espera, ¿Padre?, ¿Qué haces atacándonos?-

Lucius Malfoy parpadeaba como si no supiera donde estaba, miraba a su alrededor con asombro y desconcierto, observaba a su hijo como si se tratara de algo que ve por primera vez y no supiera quién era; Harry estaba en el piso con la cicatriz ardiéndole, de repente fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y nuevos acontecimientos sucedieron a la vez de nuevo; Peter y Alexa se acercaban corriendo por la calle que subía al castillo, Ron y Lucius se desaparecieron y la cicatriz dejo de dolerle a Harry, mientras que respiraba con dificultad se incorporo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Alexa fue la primera en llegar.

-Ese de túnica plateada era mi padre- Draco estaba muy desconcertado, su propio padre los había atacado.

Hermione relato los hechos de manera breve y concisa a la vez que cuidaba a su novio.

-¿Por qué Lucius ataco?-

-no lo sé- Draco seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Una cosa es segura y ya no hay motivo para ocultárselo a Kingsley-

-¿Qué cosa Hermione?- Peter la vio consternada.

-La ci… cica… la cicatriz vol… volvió a arder- el ojiverde tomo aire se incorporo.

Mientras que en el pueblo de Hogsmeade ayudaban a llevar al ojiverde al castillo, lejos de allí en una choza escondida en la espesura de un bosque alguien se relamía de gusto.

-Veo que casi te libras de mi maldición Malfoy, tendré que ponerle más empeño a la hora de atacar a Potter, pero antes tengo que hacerme de más gente, algunos mortífagos que están en Azkaban y alguno que otro que anda escondido por Londres, tu Narcisa ve a Little Hangletton por víveres y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, _Imperio_-


	12. Cambios

Capitulo 11.- Cambios

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- la voz de la directora de Hogwarts los recibió en cuanto entraron al castillo.

-Ronald Weasley de nuevo profesora McGonagall- Malfoy iba cargando a su primo en los hombros.

-Sr. Malfoy lleve a Potter a la enfermería y Srta. Granger explíqueme lo de la cicatriz-

-Verá Profesora, Weasley y yo estábamos platicando en las tres escobas y de repente aparecieron por la puerta Harry y Draco, en ese momento a Harry le empezó a doler la cicatriz pero algo muy curioso paso, en el momento de dolerle la cicatriz fuimos atacados casi al mismo tiempo por Ronald Weasley y por Lucius Malfoy-

-Pero ¿Qué causo el dolor?-

-Creemos que le ocurre lo mismo que con Voldemort, cuando estaba furioso o cerca le dolía la cicatriz, pero él está muerto no pudo sobrevivir a su propia maldición, todos lo vimos caer-

-Destruyeron todo lazo que lo mantendría vivo a este mundo ¿cierto?-

-Sí, eso es lo más raro, ¿Qué estará pasando?-

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de allí, se empezaba a realizar una pequeña congregación alrededor de una choza de piedra que exhibía un desgaste natural en la fachada pero que por dentro estaba como nueva.

-Caballeros bienvenidos a la casa de los Gaunt, me da placer que vinieran, a pesar de que estamos a principios de mes les he de recordar que se acerca la noche más especial de todas, la noche de la cual ustedes toman su nombre "Caballeros De Walpurgis", esa noche será el inicio que marcara una nueva era- una persona se ocultaba debajo de una máscara de plata, vestía túnica plateada y negra.

-¿Qué garantías tenemos de que no fracasaras como Voldemort lo hizo?, Potter y sus amigos se le escaparon-

-que yo los conozco, he estado dentro por mucho tiempo, se cómo van a actuar-

-muestra tú cara, yo no rendiré lealtad ni seguiré a un enmascarado que no tiene la confianza ni el valor de mostrarse-

-_Avada Kedavra_, ¿alguien más no está de acuerdo en cómo se están haciendo las cosas?-

Nadie dijo nada, al parecer este mago oscuro si sabía lo que hacía, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Bien, en esta ocasión no podemos esperar que el ministerio caiga tendremos que ir planificando paso a paso e ir ganando posiciones, Lucius mi escurridizo amigo, tengo planes para ti y tu esposa, se quedaran a cargo mientras me infiltro en Hogwarts y necesito "instruirlos"-

El encapuchado los condujo al interior de la casa mientras que la gente que se quedaba fuera decidía si seguir o no al nuevo amo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?-

-Ya mejor gracias vida mía-

-Saben una cosa, cuando estén así de empalagosos avísenme para no estar presente, despiden tanta miel a su alrededor que hasta marea-

-tranquilo primo, por cierto tengo algo que decirles-

-Suéltalo Potter-

-tengo una ligera preocupación que desde hace un par de minutos me trae desquiciado, necesitamos esconder la varita de sauco-

-¿Por qué?- la castaña estaba incrédula.

-para empezar por que Lucius nos ataco y no tengo la menor idea de por qué, lo que quiere decir que de haberme atacado me hubiera desarmado y entonces buscaría la varita de sauco, y la otra razón es porque Ronald igual lo hizo y hasta no saber que pasa quiero esa varita escondida-

-mmm, tienes razón cariño, nos encargaremos de eso esta misma noche, nos toca la ronda nocturna por el castillo, el rubio nos puede acompañar-

-ok los acompaño si llevan una caja de pan tostado para untar toda la miel que derraman-

-por cierto que tanto llevo aquí-

- digamos que tu tercera clase del día está por terminar-

-o sea que son cerca de las cuatro, bien tengo que irme no quiero llegar más tarde de lo que ya voy-

-calma primo, el profesor Black está dando tu clase-

-y además cariño tenemos una hora libre después de esta-

-¿Por qué no están ustedes en clase?-

-Pociones me da la oportunidad de explicar la clase en un breve lapso, escribo algo en la pizarra y les pido que elaboren la poción correspondiente de equis o ye pagina del libro en turno, claro eso aunado a que mi clase es a las cuatro y ahorita no tenía nada que hacer-

-Vida tu si tenias clase-

-sí pero les deje un trabajo para la siguiente clase, me tienen que elaborar una descripción en runas, puede ser de cualquier cosa el chiste es que lo hagan y así pude estar aquí-

Después de decidir qué era lo que harían por la noche el ojiverde se incorporo y empezó a arreglarse para salir de la enfermería.

-Tengo que ir a descansar a mi cuarto, Herms ¿me acompañas?-

-Ehhm si claro-

-Yo los dejo los veo en un rato más- el rubio se despidió encaminándose al tercer piso.

-Vamos Herms, necesito platicar contigo de algunas cosas-

La pareja se encamino a las habitaciones que tenían cerca de la torre de astronomía, durante el trayecto varias personas se les quedaban viendo pues hace apenas un par de años atrás eran estudiantes y ahora por más extraño que parezca eran profesores.

-Alto allí Harry, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo-

Una joven de cabellera larga, lacia y pelirroja le había llamado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ginevra?-

-¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en las conversaciones de mi hermano?-

-mira para empezar no tengo la obligación de darte explicaciones de mis actos y mejor deberías de ocuparte de Neville-

-con él no te metas, te lo advierto Harry-

-yo no sé en qué momento paso nuestra amistad y relación de estar bien a irse por el caño, pero por el amor y respeto que le tengo a tu familia te voy a pedir que no me molestes ni a mí, ni a mi novia, ni a mi primo y me hables para lo estrictamente necesario y aunque la diferencia de edad sea mínima y debido a que soy profesor de este colegio, me llamaras Profesor Potter ¿quedo claro?- el ojiverde alzo un poco la voz denotando autoridad.

-no creas que te vas a salir con…-

-tengo el poder para castigarte en todas tus horas libres hasta el fin de año escolar, no me amenace Srta. Weasley, repito ¿Quedo claro?-

-Sí-

-cuando me respondas te dirigirás a mí como señor, ¿QUEDO CLARO WEASLEY?-

-Sí-

-¿Sí que?-

-Sí señor-

-aunque te cueste, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor ahora vaya a su clase Weasley-

La pelirroja salió corriendo de allí dolida y humillada.

-No crees que exageraste Harry-

-No lo sé, espero no haber cometido una equivocación pero lo sentí necesario-

Los dos se volvieron a poner en camino a los dormitorios.

-Harry ¿Qué sucede?-

-nada, solo que quería estar contigo y aprovechar cada minuto del día para besarte, abrazarte y mimarte, claro no todo en ese orden- al terminar de decir lo ultimo la agarro por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y le dio un beso profundo.

La joven correspondía al beso mientras que abrazaba al ojiverde por el cuello, en cuestión de segundos las manos de la castaña cambiaron de lugar, de estar en el cuello de su novio descendieron lentamente por la espalda hasta llegar a su cadera, lentamente se separo de los labios del moreno y le fue dando la espalda al tiempo que se arrimaba hacia su cuerpo, él la abrazo por atrás mientras le daba besos en el cuello y entrelazaban sus brazos.

-Harry, realmente me siento feliz estando aquí contigo-

-me alegra oír eso, desde hace tiempo que yo no me sentía tan bien, realmente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tengo miedo de perderte o de que me pase algo-

-¿Qué te puede pasar?, Voldemort ya está muerto y los mortífagos que están dispersos no se atreven a confrontarte, ahora que si es por Ronald Weasley tampoco lo consideraría una amenaza, digo estuvo viajando con nosotros, ha peleado a nuestro lado y a lo mejor los gemelos le enseñaron algunos trucos pero de allí en fuera no es nadie para derrotarte en duelo-

-mi preocupación no es por Weasley ni por los mortífagos, es por la cicatriz, nada más me había dolido mientras que Voldemort estaba vivo, si me está doliendo de nuevo significa que está vivo o es como hace 8 años…-

-¿quieres decir un alma errante que se posesiona de cuerpos?-

-Si-

-Pero eso no puede ser, recuerda que ya están destruidos los Horrocruxes-

-Eso es lo que no entiendo y por eso me preocupo más, si tuviera la certeza de que realmente está destruido, pero con él no se puede estar seguro de nada-

-por el momento no te preocupes, investigaremos que puede estar pasando pero por el momento- la castaña volvió su rostro para atrás y comenzó a besar al ojiverde. Se separaron y se colocaron de frente.

-Cariño faltan 40 minutos para la clase, descansemos un momento- la castaña le hacía señas al ojiverde mientras que se sacaba de encima la túnica.

-¿Por qué fuera túnicas?- pregunto el moreno mientras se sacaba de encima la suya.

-para que no se arruguen mientras nos recostamos- sonrió la chica que se recostó al lado del moreno que ya la esperaba, se pusieron a hacerse mimos hasta que en cierto momento se abrazaron y se durmieron.

-Disculpe profesor Malfoy, puedo hablar un momento con usted ¿en privado?-

-Clase, les falta poco tiempo para que termine la hora límite- el rubio salió del aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí -¿Qué sucede señorita Lovegood?-

-Se que eres muy buen amigo de Hermione y que Harry es tu primo desde hace como cuatro meses, pero a mi quien me asegura que esta no es otra de tus tretas-

-Mire señorita Lovegood, no se trata de ninguna de mis tretas como usted dice, la verdad estoy muy agradecido con Harry pues si no hubiera sido por él mis padres estarían en Azkaban y yo acompañándolos por supuesto, realmente estoy arrepentido de todo lo malo que he hecho-

-Entonces si estas arrepentido y te disculpaste con todos, ¿Por qué sigues lastimando a la gente?-

-Habla claro-

-Me refiero a Ron y Hermione, ¿Por qué ayudas a tu primo?, no te das cuenta de que se necesitan el uno al otro…-

-Alto, alto, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo ¿verdad?, se supone que Harry es tu amigo, además porque ese deseo de juntar al pelirrojo con la castaña si aquí entre nos ambos sabemos que tu quieres estar con él y ella es feliz con mi primo-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No te hagas Lovegood, tu mueres por estar con Weasley, si averiguas algunas cosas y me ayudas con otras tantas tal vez yo te pueda ayudar con tu asuntito-

-Pero, pero-

-sin peros anda ve a clase lunática ya después hablaremos tu y yo-

La rubia se fue pensativa mientras que el ojigris regresaba al aula.

-Harry cariño es hora de ir a clase- la joven se despertó de repente mirando el reloj en la muñeca del ojiverde.

-¿Qué hora es?-

- Nos quedamos dormidos desperézate y apúrate, faltan cinco minutos para la clase-

En ese momento el ojiverde se sobresalto pues no quería llegar tarde a sus clases, se incorporo pero no contaba con que había estado acostado boca abajo abrazando a Hermione, el sobresalto hizo que se incorporara apoyando el codo del brazo derecho en la cama y con la mano izquierda busco un punto de apoyo cerca del cuerpo de la castaña tan cerca que por centímetros no la apoyo donde él quería y por "accidente" coloco la mano en el seno derecho de la leona, el sentido del tacto es sorprendente al milisegundo de haber sentido que esa "superficie" no era para ejercer todo el peso y fuerza necesario, relajo el musculo lo que provoco una corriente eléctrica que paso por el cuerpo de los dos, descarga que provoco que la ojimiel tratara de incorporarse de manera precipitada lo cual ocasiono que su pierna resbalara por la sabana y golpeara la rodilla del ojiverde que perdió el equilibrio y se fue de frente contra ella, enterrando entre sus pechos el rostro mientras que su mano se desplazo buscando un punto de apoyo para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre de ella; la joven pudo sentir la respiración de su novio atravesando la tela de la playera que tenía puesta, su respiración le quemaba la piel y hacia subir su temperatura; el moreno podía sentir el compas de la respiración de la castaña que poco a poco se iba incrementando al igual que los latidos del corazón de su amada. Un sentimiento y sensaciones antes desconocidas pasaron por el cuerpo de la pareja, él se separo del cálido cuerpo de la joven y al verla observo que en su rostro se notaba un rubor y un gesto que no supo definir, se acerco al rostro de la joven al tiempo que su mano le acariciaba la mejilla sintiendo como el cuerpo de su novia se estremecía cada vez que pasaba su mano recorriendo su contorno.

-Harry…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser interrumpida por la suave presión de los labios del moreno, al principio fue un beso suave pero ella lo torno en un beso profundo y le imprimió su toque de pasión y deseo, lo cual ocasiono una "férrea" reacción en su pareja.

-Lo siento Herms, me gustaría pasar más tiempo así contigo pero el deber nos llama- el ojiverde se incorporo tratando de ocultar las reacciones ocasionadas anteriormente.

Después de que la joven castaña pudo recobrar el aire y normalizar su respiración se pusieron las túnicas y se fueron con prisas a sus clases, todo transcurrió con cierta normalidad el resto de la tarde, aunque de vez en cuando los dos recodaban el beso, las caricias y un breve calor les recorría el cuerpo pero de eso ya habría ocasión más delante de experimentar con esas sensaciones y de liberar algunas otras.


	13. El Retorno De La Comadreja

Capitulo 12.- El Retorno De La Comadreja.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley baja ya por favor-

-¿Qué ocurre madre?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

-pero mira nada más que cara traes, parece que no duermes desde hace mucho-

-estoy bien ¿Qué ocurre?- el pelirrojo tenía una enormes ojeras y lucia pálido y demacrado. –me has quitado la inspiración del artículo que estaba elaborando para el Sr. Lovegood-

-Estoy preocupada por ti, desde hace días veo que no te alimentas bien, estas todo el rato metido en tu cuarto redactando o de viaje haciendo entrevistas, ¿Qué te sucede hijo, es por lo de Hermione y Harry?-

-mmm, naaaa, todo bien-

-no seas mentiroso Ronald, mira entiendo que tu y ella andaban y que tuvieron sus problemas y diferencias y que al final ella acabo por estar con Harry, pero te has puesto a pensar si tu tuviste algo que ver en su decisión-

-Yo no hice nada para que se separara de mi, simplemente Harry me hizo una mala jugada y me la quito-

-hijo yo se que él nunca haría nada por el estilo, tengo entendido que después de que ella termino contigo fue que él decidió actuar no le veo nada de malo-

-claro defiéndelo-

-no se trata de defenderlo o no, se trata de que estas actuando como un niño chiquito al que le quitaron un juguete y que te quede claro, Hermione no es un juguete ni un trofeo Ronald Weasley, si tu no la supiste valorar, termino contigo y está con alguien que le da su lugar y que a la vez la complace y hace feliz-

-por favor no me digas que te han escrito para decirte lo felices que son-

-no ellos no me han escrito nada, si me he enterado ha sido por otras personas-

-y esas personas que tienen que informarte, ellos no son de tu familia-

-Calla Ronald; a Harry lo considero uno más de mis hijos, desde el día en que tú y tus hermanos lo secuestraron y trajeron a esta casa; Hermione es igual como una hija para mi tengo de conocerlos desde que tenían 11 años y en todo este tiempo de los 9 hijos que han pasado por esta casa los únicos que me han dado motivo para preocuparme por ellos han sido tú y tu hermana-

-¿por qué?-

-primero para empezar, eso de que Ginny andaba con Harry y después lo engaño viéndose con otro a sus espaldas no es de señoritas decentes, segundo ¿Qué es eso de atacar por la espalda? No Ron, ustedes dos me preocupan mucho-

-está bien para que ya no te preocupes a partir de mañana regreso a Hogwarts, le mande una carta a la Directora McGonagall y a Kingsley, me han dado permiso para regresar al colegio, espero te alegre el saber que te desharás de mi por un tiempo- después de decir esto el pelirrojo subió a toda prisa a su habitación ya que tenía algunas cartas que mandar.

-oigan chicos ¿me ayudan?, necesito que alguno de ustedes dos me diga la manera de elaborar esta poción y sus efectos al tomarla, es para mi clase de mañana-

-suerte, yo necesito ver las maldiciones que voy a enseñar mañana en clases y no le he agarrado la onda a algunas de ellas- inmediatamente los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a una chica de cabellera castaña y mirada intelectual.

-Oye mi vida nos serviría de mucho tu ayuda, ¿Qué dices?-

-Hay chicos en serio que no tiene comparación-

-acaso quieres que sea de otra manera castaña solo dilo-

-no huroncito, nada más deja que acabemos de cenar y nos vamos a la biblioteca-

-por cierto, alguno de ustedes sabe en qué momento vamos a tomar nuestras clases para presentar los EXTASIS, porque hasta ahorita nada mas clases y de los demás nada- el ojiverde soltó el comentario antes de que el rubio pudiera quejarse por la forma en que lo llamaron.

-ya mañana lo hablamos con la directora- la castaña al terminar de hablar le enseño la lengua a rubio.

Después de terminar de cenar fueron a la biblioteca donde la castaña les explico lo que tendrían que hacer en clases y como desarrollar sus temas, estuvieron por un lapso de dos horas hasta que apareció el profesor Slughorn.

-joven Malfoy nos toca a nosotros la guardia nocturna-

-¿no voy a dormir?-

-claro que si muchacho, es cosa de dar una ronda nada más y estar al pendiente-

El rubio se despidió de sus amigos y salió detrás del profesor, la pareja decidió que era hora de irse a descansar, recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron a sus dormitorios; durante el trayecto iban platicando de sus alumnos y como les había ido ese primer día de clases.

-Hermione, ¿te puedo hacer dos preguntas?- el ojiverde la tomo delicadamente del brazo al llegar a la entrada del cuarto de la castaña.

-Bien Harry ya has hecho una, dime la otra- la castaña soltó una risita.

-¿quieres quedarte en mi cuarto?-

-perdón, creo que no entendí bien, ¿quieres que me quede contigo en tu cuarto un rato?-

-No de hecho, me gustaría compartir mi dormitorio contigo, quiero decir que mudes tus cosas y tu cama a mi dormitorio y que por decirlo de alguna manera vivas conmigo en ese pequeño cuarto que con tu presencia en él sería como un palacio y un pedazo de paraíso-

-Ok, pero espero que no nos metamos en algún problema- la castaña mudo todas sus cosas al dormitorio del ojiverde (cama incluida)

-Hermione tengo que decirte algo que lamentablemente ya no puedo ocultar- el ojiverde volteo a ver a la castaña que en ese momento se encontraba doblando unas túnicas para guardarlas en un espacio en el armario.

-dime ¿Qué ocurre?, por tu tono de voz es algo grave-

-grave no, es que simple y sencillamente me acabo de dar cuenta de que nuestra relación…- el moreno se vio interrumpido por un ataque de histeria de parte de la castaña.

-Ahh, quieres terminar ¿es eso?, ya lo decía yo son todos iguales…- ella a su vez fue interrumpida por un beso que la dejo en las nubes.

-no es eso lo que quería decirte- Harry se alegro de que estuviera ella más relajada –lo que tenía que decirte es todo lo contrario, siento que eres lo mejor que pudo haber llegado a mi vida, realmente me siento feliz contigo, me gusta verte y besarte, me gusta cuando tus labios dicen te quiero-

-Harry yo no te quiero, TE AMO, quiero dejar claro que no soy de las que lo dicen a la primera de cambios, te lo dijo desde lo más profundo del corazón, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi también realmente me haces feliz en todos los sentidos…-

Ya no pudo continuar pues los labios del joven se lo impidieron, ella lo rodeo por el cuello y él por la cintura, lentamente avanzaron hasta caer en la cama que se encontraba a espaldas de ellos todavía besándose; ella comenzó a quitarle la túnica y poco a poco desabotono su camisa mientras que él que ya le había quitado la túnica le acariciaba la espalda descendiendo lentamente sus manos hacía las caderas de ella, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire en el momento en el que el ojiverde colocaba una mano en donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre lo que provoco que la castaña soltara un leve gemido que no paso desapercibido para el ojiverde que dibujaba una sonrisa picara.

Mientras tanto una lechuza surcaba el cielo con una carta que auguraba días difíciles en el colegio, su destinatario era la única persona que se había prometido de ahora en adelante proteger a su familia de todo daño sea físico o emocional y ahora consideraba a esa castaña como de su familia; en esos momentos el rubio se paseaba inquieto por su habitación, se encontraba meditando en lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses.

-Es increíble yo el gran Draco Malfoy, el arrogante, el frio, el no me importa nada dando clases de pociones y reuniéndome con quien lo hubiera imaginado "San Potter" y "la Sangre Sucia", me arrepiento de no haber hecho lo imposible para acercarme a ellos antes, Harry es buena persona el brinda la amistad por lo que valen las personas no es como lo eran Vincent y Gregory que solo eran mis amigos por el poder y posición dentro del circulo negro, y Hermione de sangre sucia no tiene más que las palabras, ella es mejor que muchos magos de sangre limpia y vale mucho más que todos ellos, realmente me alegro de haber hecho las paces con ellos y te puedo asegurar que si alguien se trata de meter con ellos entonces sabrán de lo que es capaz un Malfoy, no importa sea quien sea lo sabrá-

-Me alegra Señor Malfoy que se encuentre bien después de todo, y que bueno que sus pasos están encaminados a hacer cosas grandes en compañía de sus amigos-

-Winky ya han pasado 4 años desde lo de Barty, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Winky se siente todavía triste por el amo Barty, pero Dobby me enseño algunas cosas antes de morir y pues me he ido recuperando de apoco, lo bueno es que después de todo al final el señor tenebroso fue derrotado y así la memoria de mis amos esta en paz-

-bueno gracias por tu compañía y por traerme el té, si llegas a necesitar algo no dudes en avisarme elfina-

-gracias señor Malfoy, si necesita alguna vez platicar de nuevo no dude en llamarme- la elfina hizo una reverencia y se esfumo.

Esa era otra de las cosas en las cuales había cambiado el rubio Slytherin que en ese momento se había metió en la cama y estaba dispuesto a apagar la luz pero antes externo ese pensamiento que lo había abordado.

-Dobby perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal durante tus años de servicio me alegra que hayas sido un elfo libre, que tu memoria me perdone y este en paz donde quiera que estés- se apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir.

Una lechuza se encontraba repiqueteando insistentemente la ventana del ojigris, el cual después de un rato se despertó y fue al encuentro de la lechuza.

-¿Qué noticias traes pequeña ave?- el rubio la tomo entre sus manos y la deposito en una perchera mientras le quitaba la carta y le daba unas golosinas –vaya que estas noticias son funestas, necesito hablar con ellos de esto y ponerlos sobre aviso, lechuza de mal agüero cuando hayas descansado lo suficiente puedes retirarte- le señalo la ventana abierta y salió de su cuarto no sin antes dejar una bandeja con agua y comida para la lechuza a la cual le acaricio la cabeza alborotándole las plumas.

En el dormitorio de la pareja Harry se había despertado un poco más temprano de lo habitual y admiraba con parsimonia a la joven que dormía entre sus brazos, se giro para poder darle un beso y una corriente de aire le dio en la espalda al correrse un poco la sabana fue en ese momento que se percato de que estaba desnudo y que ella debía de estar igual, con la ayuda de su varita se alcanzo su bata de baño, le planto un beso a su amada y con sumo cuidado se incorporo de la cama dispuesto a tomar una ducha antes de comenzar el día; pudo ver que la castaña ante la ausencia del calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de su pareja se removía inquieta en la cama así que la cubrió con otra cobija le dio otro beso y se metió al baño; mientras caía el agua caliente por su cuerpo se dio tiempo para rememorar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

_Después de separarse para tomar aire él comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la castaña al tiempo que suavemente le besaba el cuello y los tramos de piel que iba dejando al descubierto, ella le saco de encima la camisa y le acariciaba los hombros desnudos, no supo bien cómo pero de un momento a otro se encontraban dentro de las sabanas completamente desnudos besándose y acariciándose, cada uno besaba al otro con intensidad en donde iban descubriendo que eran las zonas más sensibles y por ello de mayor disfrute en el otro; entre besos y caricias el ojiverde noto que en un momento en especifico su amada arqueaba la espalda y le enterraba las uñas en el pecho al momento que soltaba un gemido apenas audible, una sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro del muchacho al saber que ella había experimentado una "muerte pequeña" y que él había sido el causante de eso, ella sabiendo que él se había esmerado en complacerla a ella y que gracias a sus besos y caricias había experimentado esas sensaciones por primera vez, le quiso corresponder pero había una duda en su cabeza "esa era su primera vez y a pesar de estar en la situación en la que estaba sentía miedo", el ojiverde lo pudo notar y dulcemente le dijo al oído._

_-Herms, vida mía si no estás segura, lo haremos cuando lo estés por ahora me complace el tenerte aquí, besarte y disfrutar de tu cercanía y tus caricias-_

_Le dio un beso profundo y ella supo de inmediato que le pertenecía a él en cuerpo y alma y que pronto se entregaría a él por completo, la duda que había tenido desapareció en el momento que él le dijo que la esperaría pero ahora era el turno de la joven de procurar a su amado y corresponderle las atenciones y por medio de besos y caricias le dio a entender que las dudas ya no existían pero que ya habría tiempo para culminar, esto sencillamente era un preámbulo a lo que realmente deseaban llegar, fue así como se quedaron dormidos después de una noche de pasiones relajadas, un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente al ojiverde en ese momento._

_-"anoche Hermione y yo hicimos el amor"- no se trato de si habían tenido sexo, eso ya sería complementario después de todo no solo de ello vive el hombre._

Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, se coloco su bata y salió corriendo del baño con varita en mano solo para ver que Draco se escudaba tras un escudo mágico y que le hacía señas a cierta castaña para que parara en sus ataques.

-Yo lo siento de veras, no fue mi intención-

-¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?, y además que es eso de acostarse en la cama con tanta familiaridad, estás loco-

-Yo no sabía que estabas aquí…un momento esas son tus cosas ¿me equivoque de cuarto?-

Harry se encamino hacia la castaña con una bata de baño en mano y al llegar a ella le dio un beso de buenos días en los labios al tiempo que le cubría el cuerpo con la bata y le quitaba la sabana de su cuerpo, mientras el rubio estaba con la mirada al suelo y bastante rojo de la pena.

-ella se mudo a mi cuarto Malfoy y tiene razón se toca antes de entrar-

-lo siento, de verdad es que me deje llevar por la urgencia-

-me voy a meter a bañar y ya después arreglaremos las cosas hurón- le dio un beso profundo a su novio y se encamino a la ducha.

-por cierto mi vida, en la ducha con el agua caliente recordé lo de anoche, eres maravillosa, perfecta y hermosa- Harry le guiño un ojo y ella al entender de lo que hablaba se sonrojo y con una risa nerviosa susurro un "gracias", Malfoy no lo escucho y el ojiverde lo leyó en sus labios.

-ahora bien hurón que pasa, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?-

-esto- y le extendió la carta que había recibido apenas unos minutos atrás.

-no podemos hace nada al respecto, la decisión la tomaron McGonagall y Kingsley, salvo cuidarnos las espaldas y extremar precauciones no hay nada que hacer-

-¿piensas decirle a ella?-

-claro, no hay motivo para ocultárselo- se acerco con cuidado al baño, llamo a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar –vida Ronald llega hoy a Hogwarts, se va a reincorporar a clases, la directora y el ministro le dieron la oportunidad-

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer?, solo queda cuidarnos-

-eso le dije al hurón-

-¿está bien cerrada la puerta cariño?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

Ella salió de la ducha caminando sensualmente hacia su novio el cual estaba al borde de un colapso (aja como si un colapso se diera en estas situaciones).

-¿te importaría compartir una ducha conmigo?- le pregunto al tiempo que desanudaba su bata y la dejaba caer a sus pies.

-contigo compartiría todo, hasta mi vida- y los dos se metieron de nuevo a la regadera.

-Bien, errhmmm los veo en el comedor- el rubio se despidió al darse cuenta de que su primo estaba ocupado en el baño que él estorbaba allí, además no quería encontrarse en una escena de alto impacto, salió del cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pensamiento en voz alta.

-Weasley mas te vale que vengas en son de paz y no te quieras pasar de listo, Draco Malfoy tiene ahora un motivo por el cual luchar- y se encamino al comedor abandonando ese pasillo, algo era cierto ahora tenía un motivo pero lo que nadie hubiera apostado era que dentro de poco tendría otro motivo más un motivo que se llamaba amor y que se iba a manifestar en la Persona de Astoria Greengrass.


	14. Duelo

Capitulo 13.- Duelo

La pareja del año llego al gran comedor, pudieron darse cuenta de que era todavía temprano por qué no vieron a ningún alumno todavía, en la mesa de los profesores pudieron ver al rubio degustando un plato de empanadas de calabaza acompañado de una copa de jugo de moras.

-¿Qué hay hurón?- saludo el ojiverde al llegar al lado de su primo mientras le robaba una empanada.

-Nada cervatillo, al parecer todavía no llega nuestro alumno estrella-

-¿Creen que venga en buen plan?-

-no lo sé vida pero espero que sí, me dolería mucho tener que enfrentarme a él en duelo-

Desayunaron sin prisas y disfrutando del agradable espectáculo que era el ver llenarse el gran comedor en medio de empujones y carreras de los alumnos al querer apurarse para tener tiempo de completar algunos de sus deberes.

-me imagino que han de estar intrigados en saber cuándo empezaran sus clases para prepararse para sus EXTASIS-

-Directora, la verdad es que de eso hablamos con anterioridad, tenemos esa duda- el rubio era el que no tenía bocado y atendió al comentario de la directora.

-sus clases empezaran desde hoy en sus horas libres, deberán pasar por sus temarios, estudiar en las horas libres y por lo menos presentarse una vez a la semana a clases para la evaluación de parte del docente, digamos que ustedes administraran sus horas de estudio, en su caso Sr. Malfoy por su horario tendrá que esforzarse pero creo que con la ayuda de ellos dos podrá salir avante-

La directora avanzo por el medio del comedor rumbo a las escaleras dejando a los restantes confundidos.

-O sea que aparte de ser tutores de los alumnos seremos tutores entre nosotros- Harry estaba un poco desconcertado.

Después de terminar de desayunar se pusieron de acuerdo para pasarse por las aulas de los profesores de las asignaturas correspondientes y ponerse a estudiar por la tarde antes de ir a dormir, la joven pareja se despidió del rubio pues querían adelantarse, llegando a medio comedor las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una pareja de pelirrojos y una rubia que miraba a todos lados con timidez impresa en el rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya; ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, si son nada más y nada menos que mi mejor amigo y mi ex novia- el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia a manera de saludo, mientras que en la mesa principal unos ojos grises no le dejaban de observar.

-Hola Ron, deja decirte que a pesar del tono sarcástico que utilizas, a mi me da gusto verte de nuevo y ver que regresas a Hogwarts, bienvenido- Harry le extendió la mano para saludarlo aun a sabiendas de que posiblemente no fuera correspondido ese gesto.

-Acaso debería darte las gracias por ser tu quien me reciba, luego de lo que has hecho a mis espaldas esperas que te de la mano, eres increíble Potter-

-Ron, que quede claro que lo nuestro- hizo un gesto señalando a Hermione y a él –se dio después de que ustedes terminaran, no quiero perder la amistad que hemos forjado en estos ocho años, pero si lo que buscas es incordiar no tendré reparo en plantarte cara, la decisión es tuya y espero que no te dejes influenciar por otros- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a la pelirroja mientras tensaba la mano a manera de saludo todavía enfrente del ojiazul.

-Es increíble que creas que me voy a tragar todo ese rollo, me la vas a pagar Potter-

-Bien en vista de que realmente eres terco como un trol de montaña, te reto a duelo Weasley, de una vez que se acaben los problemas si gano no te meterás en nuestra relación, la amistad ya sabrás tu si la valoras y decides retomarla-

-si yo gano, terminaras tu relación con ella y te iras de Inglaterra es un trato Potter y creo que es entre caballeros así que tu sabrás si lo respetas o no, ¿trato?-

-Trato Weasley, hoy a la hora de la comida-

-no me bato en duelo antes de comer-

-lo siento Weasley yo no me bato en duelo después de comer y como hay urgencia de ponerte en tu lugar será a esa hora o tienes miedo-

-junto al lago a la hora de la comida Potter-

-¿lago de tos?, naaaa- dijo en un susurro – ok te veré allí-y se alejo del lugar.

-Harry estás loco, ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar esa condición?, además habías dicho que no te gustaría enfrentarte a duelo con él- la castaña iba abrazada a su lado y después de considerar que era una buena distancia le pregunto

-Amor, ¿crees que no le voy a ganar?, tu amor me va a dar fuerzas para vencerlo, escuchar que me decía por mi apellido y la forma en que te miraba me hizo hervir la sangre y dije "un duelo ¿Por qué no?"-

-hay mi amor, espero que él combata limpiamente-

-no te preocupes, para eso tengo al hurón-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-no te diste cuenta que desde que entraron al comedor Draco no les quito la vista de encima, eso quiere decir que en el duelo va a estar muy pendiente de que no haiga marrullerías-

Mientras que la pareja se marchaba, el rubio no le quitaba el ojo de encima a los pelirrojos, lo que nadie sabía era que aparte de ser entrenado en las artes oscuras Draco Malfoy había sido entrenado en ciertas artes muggles; una de ellas era la de leer los labios, observo con calma como la pareja de pelirrojos salía del comedor con aire de suficiencia rumbo a las mazmorras mientras que cierta rubia distraída se encaminaba rumbo a los invernaderos.

-Luna "Lunática" Lovegood-

La aludida lentamente se dio la vuelta con cierto rastro de nerviosismo en su rostro.

-Dime Draco "Hurón" Malfoy-

-Ja muy ocurrente, te advierto que voy a estar observando el duelo muy de cerca así que dile a tus rojillos amigos que ni se le ocurra hacer trampa- el rubio camino unos pasos y de repente se dio media vuelta y volvió a encarar a la joven rubia –por cierto ¿Qué has pensado de mi proposición?-

-Perdón Malfoy, no lo he pensado bien todavía-

-tienes hasta hoy después del duelo para hacerlo de lo contrario con todo el pesar de mi corazón tendré que catalogarte como amenaza y una vez que hable con mis primos preocúpate de que no la carguen contra ti también-

-Te recuerdo que tus primos como bien les has dicho son mis amigos y que no creo que te crean tan fácilmente y dejen que los pongas en mi contra-

-no se trata de creer o no en mi, se trata de lealtades y hasta el momento Lovegood ni tu ni los pelirrojos les han respondido de maravilla-

-¿y tú sí?, me imagino que como ahora Voldemort está muerto si matas a Harry serás el nuevo…-

-que te quede bien claro una cosa Lovegood- Malfoy regreso sobre sus pasos y encaro a la rubia con ira en los ojos –mi lealtad desde el año pasado esta con Harry Potter, desde hace un par de meses mi lealtad esta con Hermione Granger también, ella es la novia de mi primo y él es mi familia por lo consiguiente ella de igual manera es mi familia, como te dije son mis primos, son mi familia y los Malfoy serán lo que tú y todo el mundo mágico les eche en cara: mortífagos, asesinos, ladrones, torturadores, ambiciosos, etc. Pero eso si ante todo la familia, la lealtad es siempre para con la familia, que no se te olvide- tras decir lo último se retiro rumbo al aula donde impartía pociones dejando a una Luna muy desconcertada, mientras subía las escaleras el rubio recordó como a pesar de todo sus padres se preocuparon por él en la batalla final, su tía Bellatrix nunca se preocupo por lo que realmente le pudiera pasar pero ella no era una Malfoy era una Lestrange, esa fue otra de las cosas que lo sorprendieron igual, a pesar de todo les tenia lealtad a los dos leones: uno por ser su primo y única familia que tiene por el momento y a la otra por ser la novia de su primo pero más que nada por ser la mejor bruja habría que reconocerlo Draco estaba decidido a que para bien o para mal el apellido Malfoy siempre estuviera ligado al de Potter, como guardaespaldas, amigo, primo, como lo que fuera pero ya no sería de otra manera.

El rumor de que para la hora de la comida habría un duelo en las inmediaciones del lago entre dos de los mejores amigos hasta hace poco ya era escuchado hasta en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, cosa que a Harry no le sorprendió, cuando después de la primera clase tuvieron su hora libre y se dirigían a las aulas de Runas y Pociones por su programa de estudio recibió muchas muestras de apoyo.

-Te lo repito cariño, se me olvido que esto es Hogwarts y que aquí las noticias viajan con el viento-

-vayamos a ver a Slughorn y posteriormente visitaremos al profesor Waldern- se encaminaron a las mazmorras, el ojiverde tenía cierta sensación de que al llegar con el viejo profesor de pociones este no les dejaría tan fácilmente o por lo menos no sin antes haberlos invitado a alguna cena, fiesta o evento de "alta importancia" –bien allá vamos, desea que no nos quiera poner en bolsitas de plástico o enmarcar- toco a la puerta.

-Adelante pase-

-Buenos días profesor Slughorn-

-Harry que alegría me da verte muchacho y veo que has traído a la señorita… Granger ¿cierto?, claro la mejor bruja de tu generación como me lo habías dicho muchacho-

-Buen día profesor- Hermione ruborizada lo saludo.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

-venimos por el plan de estudios-

-cierto muy cierto, ¿todavía quieres ser auror Potter?-

-así es profesor-

-pero muchacho con todo lo que has hecho y a lo que te has enfrentado de seguro tienes un lugar asegurado en el cuartel-

-de hecho todo lo que he hecho y enfrentado como usted dice, no lo hice solo tenía a mi lado a una persona muy especial y a otra que consideraba mi amigo hasta hace poco- el ojiverde abrazaba a la castaña con firmeza, ella no lo podía creer siempre le había parecido que su novio tenía cierta modestia pero ya eran varias las veces que con orgullo él hablaba de ella con los profesores.

-sí, estoy enterado del duelo muchacho, una pena sí, pero me imagino que lo de ustedes no es pasajero, si no de que otra forma te animarías a hacer algo por el estilo- el profesor les sonrió de manera que nunca habían visto, con afecto y comprensión.

-Gracias profesor, lo veo el viernes para la revisión, hasta luego-

-Harry muchacho me gustaría que tu y la señorita me acompañaran a cenar en mis aposentos hoy, tengo que contarte algo que me ha estado mortificando desde que lo recuerdo y necesito decírtelo-

-profesor hoy en la noche no podrá ser, pero que le parece si mañana si no tiene nada que hacer nos escapamos al Café Belge que se encuentra en la calle de St. Peters-

-Eso no está ni remotamente cerca verdad cariño-

-Así es Herms, se encuentra en el distrito de Kent en Canterbury, que chiste tiene ser profesor de Hogwarts y no poder escaparse de vez en cuando, además nada más es por el desayuno antes del medio día ya estaremos de regreso, ¿Qué dice profesor?-

-Ok. "profesor Potter" nos vemos mañana en el café-

Los jóvenes abandonaron el aula de pociones y se encaminaron al aula de Runas, durante el trayecto se les acerco un alumno de segundo que Harry reconoció al instante.

-¿Qué sucede Vernice?-

-Profesor Potter, el Profesor Malfoy le manda esta carta dice que es urgente que la lea y que si no se la envío por lechuza es que no quiere que sea interceptada- decía el chico al tiempo que sacaba de su túnica la carta y se la extendía al ojiverde.

-eres de Slytherin ¿cierto?-

-Sí señor-

-bueno gracias puedes retirarte- observo al joven retirarse mientras que el desenvolvía el pergamino y se disponía a leerlo mientras caminaban rumbo a su destino.

-¿Qué dice el rubio amor?- Hermione después de haber hablado con el profesor de Runas y ya en el pasillo cuestiono al ojiverde.

-como bien te diste cuenta era una carta de Draco en la cual me dice que tenga cuidado en el duelo, que probablemente sea un duelo de 2 o más contra uno, que el tratara de cubrirme las espaldas pero que tenga cuidado de todas maneras-

-Tiene razón yo de igual manera te tratare de cubrir las espaldas…-

-Amor ten en cuenta una cosa cuando decidas intervenir, puede que tengas que atacar a alguien que antes considerabas amigo-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿Quién de nuestra casa se atrevería a lastimarnos?-

-te recuerdo que ya no somos alumnos y por lo tanto no sabemos lo caldeados que están los ánimos en la torre, Ginny ha tenido tiempo de sobra para alebrestarlos y ahora con la llegada de Ronald quien sabe que pase-

Los dos se encaminaron a sus respectivas aulas a impartir su segunda clase de la mañana, posteriormente al término de las clases que para rematar fue entre Slytherin y Gryffindor se quedo con su novia en el aula de Runas memorizando hechizos para usarlos en su duelo que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un par de horas, la castaña de un momento a otro se acerco a su novio y le dio un beso profundo y apasionado para tratar de relajar sus ánimos, pero lo que ocasiono fue que la chispa del deseo y pasión se encendiera entre ellos, tras bloquear la puerta con algunos hechizos comenzaron a despojarse de las ropas que les estorbaban, las intenciones eran disfrutar de las sensaciones que liberaban sus cuerpos a cada caricia y beso en los lugares apropiados, el propósito era distracción, relajamiento y motivación; la motivación estaba en que Harry tendría que esforzarse al máximo para poder ganar el duelo contra el pelirrojo pues de lo contrario tendría que separarse de su amada y por ende perdería las oportunidades de disfrutar de esas sensaciones con ella. Pasado el tiempo Hermione le paso una túnica color rojo granate que le había llevado para su duelo y ella se vistió con una túnica azul añil, se tranquilizaron un poco, salieron con destino al lago, en el camino se les unió un rubio con túnica verde esmeralda seguido del profesor de Defensa que vestía una túnica negra parecida a las que usaba Snape.

-Profesor Potter, me he enterado de que llevara a cabo un duelo contra un alumno de este colegio, a pesar de que pues es algo inusual que las diferencias entre docentes y alumnos se resuelva por medio de esta manera me permito decirle con cierta sorpresa que la directora lo ha permitido pues no encuentra otra manera de que sean arregladas sus diferencias; el profesor Malfoy me ha revelado algo que al parecer usted ya ha leído en un pergamino y pues la verdad es que no me estaría mal empleado protegerle las espaldas de ser necesario, si sabe a lo que me refiero, ¿listo profesor Potter?- Antony le tendió una mano al ojiverde.

-Listo, van a saber lo que es meterse con "El Elegido"- Harry le estrecho la mano al profesor de defensa, Hermione y Draco pusieron sus manos comprimiendo el gesto entre los cuatro sellando así un pacto de escolta al ojiverde –Vamos a destrozar varitas de ser necesario- el ojiverde se deleito con un profundo beso que le dio a su novia y después se encamino a los lindes del lago donde ya podía verse a la gente reunida para contemplar el duelo.

Ronald Weasley estaba en compañía de su hermana, Neville y Luna, al ver acercarse a su rival decidió plantarle cara.

-Potter traigo a tres padrinos para el duelo-

-Eso veo Ronald-

-Mi hermana, Neville y Luna me respaldan, ¿Quién te respalda a ti aparte de la serpiente rastrera y la traidora?, ningún alumno te defenderá o se pondrá de tu parte mal amigo- los murmullos se hicieron presentes.

-No te permito que insultes a mi familia Weasley-

-Bien te falta uno ¿Qué no hay nadie que te respalde?- los murmullos iban en aumento.

-Si Yo, Antony Black Profesor De Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras-

De repente el silencio se afianzo en la multitud como si el sonido hubiera dejado de existir de un segundo a otro, todas las miradas se centraban en el profesor de defensa, estaba claro que iba a ser un duelo de grandes expectativas, algunos pensaban que era un duelo entre Potter/Weasley, pero para algunos otros de manera morbosa era un duelo entre profesores y alumnos, ¿Quién perdería? Se colocaron en posición, Harry hizo una reverencia que Ron no correspondió se dieron las espaldas y lo único que se dejo oír fue la cuenta…

Uno… comenzaron a caminar Dos… ya enarbolaban las varitas dispuestos al primer ataque Tres…


	15. Sorpresa

Capitulo 14.- Sorpresa

-_Depulso_-

El hechizo del pelirrojo se impacto en una barrera invisible.

-¿Qué demonios?- Ronald estaba perplejo.

-Sabes Weasley, deberías de haber prestado atención a las clases del profesor Snape-

-¿Qué quieres decir Potter?-

-Esto-

De repente un rayo de chispas azules atravesó la distancia entre los dos dirigiéndose al pecho del pelirrojo.

-_Protego_- a pesar de haber puesto el escudo el hechizo lo atravesó y le dio en el pecho con gran fuerza.

-¿Qué nunca te dijeron que el hechizo protector no sirve contra ciertos hechizos?-

-_Des… Desm…_-

-no, no, no Weasley-apunto su varita al costado del pelirrojo –_Onis Gelius_- chispas de un azul intenso salieron en dirección del pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudieran impactar en su lugar una pared de piedra se levanto frente a él.

Todos voltearon en dirección al lugar donde se levanto la varita y vieron con sorpresa que Luna con lágrimas en los ojos era la causante de haber puesto la barrera.

-¿Qué hiciste Luna?- Ginny estaba exaltada y a voz en cuello le reclamaba a su amiga –eres una tonta, tenias que haber esperado un poco más, diablos-

-_Desmaius_- dos varitas se levantaron y lanzaron sus hechizos contra el ojiverde.

-_Scutum Marmoris_-

Los hechizos pegaron en un escudo de mármol haciéndolo pedazos y dejando una nube de polvo.

-_Caedis Numerum_-

Mientras la nube de polvo estaba todavía en el aire Hermione aprovecho para lanzar un hechizo que atravesó la nube y se multiplico en varias líneas antes de impactar en Ginny y Neville, mientras Luna se quedaba atónita al percatarse de que el escudo lo había puesto el profesor de defensa.

-Mal, muy mal; eso no es de buenas personas, pero que podemos esperar de ustedes-Antony arrastraba las palabras con desprecio e ira.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al profesor, de repente Harry salió volando por los aires y un hechizo de Malfoy evito que se estrellara contra el suelo, esto fue lo que marco el inicio de un duelo múltiple; por un lado Draco le apuntaba a una muy indecisa Luna, por el otro estaban Hermione y Antony apuntando a Ginny y Neville mientras que Ron ya recuperado corría al encuentro con Harry el cual ya estaba en posición.

-_Desmaius_-

-No Weasley, mientras no puedas hacer hechizos no verbales no podrás hacer nada, pero bueno aun con el tipo de hechizos que lanzas me sorprende que creas que vas a ganar- el ojiverde estaba a espaldas del duelo entre las dos chicas y un hechizo le paso rozando la coronilla –_Nubilus Eris_-

Una especie de bruma multicolor cubrió a los cuatro combatientes, en el centro se encontraban la castaña y el ojiverde mientras que en la parte externa los Weasley lanzaban hechizos que al tocar alguna partícula brillante salía expedido en dirección contraria a la que iba.

-¡Harry Potter!- Hermione abrazo a su novio por la cintura mientras le daba un beso cortito –muy listo de tu parte cubrirnos con una neblina de estrellas-

-Prepárate que esta distracción no va a durar por siempre- él le dio un beso más profundo.

Al disiparse la nube se pudo distinguir poco a poco la silueta de la pareja abrazándose y besándose, esto provoco la ira de los rojillos ya que pensaban que no se estaban tomando el duelo en serio y que solo jugaban con ellos.

-_Cometa_-

Tanto Ron como Ginny fueron golpeados por una enorme bola de chispas grises y expedidos por los aires, Harry había atacado contra la pelirroja mientras que su novia había acometido contra el oponente de su amado. Neville no tuvo oportunidad contra el profesor de defensa y se encontraba inconsciente en la orilla del lago mientras que Luna se encontraba catatónica en su lugar apuntada por la varita de Malfoy que observo con sorpresa la última escena.

-Luna si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora, aun estas a tiempo-

-Yo… yo… no…no se-

-Y dice Uno, Dice Dos y Dice…-

-Acepto-

-Bien, entonces por tu seguridad, _Desmaius_- luna cayó a los pies del rubio mientras que él se encaminaba al lado del profesor de defensa.

Los Weasley estaban tratando de reponerse de los ataques recibidos, lenta y dolorosamente se iban incorporando, mientras lo hacían Harry se acerco calmada y cautelosamente mientras que Hermione le cubría las espaldas, él se acerco primeramente a Ginny que era la que más cerca había caído.

-¿Por qué Ginny?-

-¿Por qué que Potter?-

-No entiendo cómo es posible que de ser amigos y después novios me puedas atacar y sobre todo aun sin tener un motivo claro y especifico-

-llevaste a Malfoy a la casa, aun a sabiendas de todo el mal que le ha causado a mi familia, de todas las humillaciones que recibimos de parte suya y de todos los problemas que le causo a nuestro padre, ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-yo pensé que las cosas al final iban a ser si no igual por lo menos mejores y no ¿Qué sucedió?, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco y que para este momento ya ni me importa decidiste que yo no era la mejor persona para estar a tu lado y te fuiste a liar con Neville, en vez de decirme las cosas de frente y lo peor es que mentías diciendo que ibas a verme y nunca llegabas a mi casa, yo estuve todo ese tiempo esperando por ti y ni te dignaste a mandar una lechuza-

-_Cruci…_-

-_Ventus Ferris_-

El hechizo de Hermione mando a volar al pelirrojo de nuevo por los aires pero esta vez cayó estrepitosa y aparatosamente en el suelo, el ojiverde continuo su dialogo.

-luego está el imbécil de tu hermano, ya sabíamos todos que era idiota y que tarde o temprano iba a derramar el vaso de la paciencia y el entendimiento y así fue, hasta la fecha no me explico que haya dejado escapar a una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, inteligente y por demás interesante; pero doy gracias a Merlín por ello, mira que después de todas las cosas que pasamos confiar su relación sentimental a un libro y consejos de personas más taimadas que el mismísimo Gilderoy Lockhart y encima para acabarla de fregar ponen a Neville y a Luna en contra mía y de mi familia-

-¿familia?-

-oh si Ginny, Draco Malfoy es mi primo y te guste o no tuyo y de tus hermanos también, luego esta Hermione Granger mi novia, ¿sabes? Al principio cuando empecé a salir contigo fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar y creí que nunca me iba a enamorar de otra persona y que contigo estaría hasta la eternidad; sin embargo dicen que el tiempo se encarga de poner pruebas en todos los aspectos de nuestra vida y si los superamos estaremos un paso más próximo a la felicidad, eso es cierto, no te voy a decir que me dolió lo que me hiciste porque eso sería mentir a final de cuentas todas las pruebas que tuve que afrontar desde hace 17 años me han llevado a donde estoy ahora y para finalizar desde hace 7 años solamente una persona ha estado a mi lado en todas mis aventuras y desventuras, ella ha estado conmigo ayudándome a superar todos los obstáculos que se me han presentado: el rescate de la piedra filosofal, desentrañando el enigma de la cámara de los secretos, ayudándome a liberar a Sirius, demostrándome su confianza y apoyo durante el torneo de los tres magos, instándome a crear el ED mostrando una vez más la confianza que me brindaba, preocupándose por mi cuando le preste más caso a un libro que a ella, sufriendo maldiciones y castigos por una misión que no era suya en ningún momento y fue gracias a ella que logre sobrevivir casi un año antes de la muerte de Voldemort, de nueva cuenta en esas situaciones me mostro su confianza y lealtad, fueron muchas desventuras en tan poco tiempo y ella estuvo siempre a mi lado; no me explico el no haberme dado cuenta de lo realmente maravillosa que es esta mujer- Harry le paso un brazo por los hombros a su amada que no dejaba de apuntar con la varita a la pelirroja y que discretamente se había acercado –pero una cosa si te voy a decir la amo y tal vez no merezca que ella me ame o esté a mi lado pero eso no me importa porque por ella voy a luchar y procurar salir triunfante ya que ella es mi motivación y si ella acepta compartir su vida a mi lado me haría el hombre más feliz-

-Nunca te has expresado así de mí, veo que realmente la amas y que significa el todo para ti, pero dime Hermione ¿Qué dices al respecto?- la pelirroja ya se encontraba de pie y miraba a los ojos de la pareja.

-Que te puedo decir Ginny, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado, nunca estuve tan segura de una cosa como lo estoy en este momento, no sé de dónde saca que no merece que lo ame y este a su lado, pero nunca lo voy a dejar pues este apuesto jovencito vale oro; es todo un amor y me gustaría sobremanera pasar toda la vida con él, disfrutar por las noches de su compañía al dormir, gozar con sus ocurrencias al despertar y embriagarme con sus platicas por la tarde, en pocas palabras: deseo pasar mi vida y la eternidad con Harry Potter-

-Ya veo, son felices el uno con el otro pero ¿Qué me dices de Malfoy?- miro al ojiverde como valorando sus reacciones.

-es buena persona y se ha vuelto un aliado y amigo en muy poco tiempo, deberías de darle la oportunidad de demostrar que ha cambiado y que realmente lamenta todo lo que les hizo en el pasado-

-tratare pero no te aseguro nada-

-entonces Ginny ¿Qué piensas?-

-No lo sé Harry, son muchas cosas y necesito procesarlas, me llevare a mi hermano y a los chicos cuando despierten, nos veremos luego-

La pareja se dio la vuelta y se encamino al lugar donde se encontraban un rubio y un moreno.

-¿Qué paso?-

-va a hablar con su hermano y ya veremos qué pasa luego-

-Hermione tengo que preguntarte algo-

-Adelante dime-

-¿realmente quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?-

-para serte honesta sí, desde hace unas horas ya no me imagino mi vida sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, sin tu voz, sin tu presencia ¿me entiendes?-

-entonces no creo que esté cometiendo un error y apresurando las cosas- el ojiverde respiro y fijo su mirada al piso para valorar el peso de sus palabras, en ese momento vio un aro de piedra y se agacho para tomarlo –_argentum et adamantinus_- contemplo el resultado de su hechizo con gran satisfacción y aprovechando que estaba en esa posición puso una rodilla en tierra mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba la mano de la castaña que lo miraba con cierto nerviosismo –Hermione Jane Granger por el amor que siento por ti y por el deseo de pasar toda mi vida a tu lado me concederías el honor, placer y orgullo de ser tu esposo ¿Te casas conmigo?-

-El honor, placer y orgullo es todo mío señor Potter, me toma por sorpresa pero no puedo negar que mi deseo es ese y por toda respuesta te digo que Sí- Harry le coloco la sortija en su mano y ella al observarla noto que de la piedra burda y tosca que su prometido había encontrado no quedaba nada pues el oro y diamantes brillando alrededor del aro daban la sensación de que esa joya había sido hecha especialmente para ella y era cierto.

-Hermione ¿te hubiera costado mucho decir un simple sí?, pero no tenias que adornar tu respuesta, bah- el rubio puso los ojos en blanco –felicidades y si me permiten decirlo ¿Cuándo es la boda?-

-si estás de acuerdo Herms cariño terminando este año en Hogwarts me gustaría que en vez de graduación fuera la boda-

-ya tendremos tiempo para planearla señor Potter, no hay prisa, créeme ese es el cometido final pero por el momento me gustaría tomar las cosas con calma después de todo tarde o temprano terminare siendo Hermione Jane Potter, ahora me gustaría disfrutar de la sensación de saberme comprometida, quien quita y en un momento no decidimos casarnos de un día para otro-

-Ok amor la boda será cuando tú lo desees, ya habrá tiempo de planearla, además hay que avisarle a tus papás-

La pareja se fue rumbo al castillo entre felicitaciones y cumplidos de parte del profesor de defensa y del rubio.

-_Avada Kedavra_-

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante el repentino grito y lo que ello implicaba.

-_Depulso Máxima_-

El hechizo arrojo al suelo al grupo antes de que la maldición asesina impactara en el lugar donde antes se hallaba Malfoy de pie, la cicatriz le ardió a Harry y esto lo noto Hermione que volteo inmediatamente a ver a Ron el cual seguía inconsciente; Malfoy siguió con su vista la trayectoria y pudo ver que la maldición había salido de alguna parte de los lindes del bosque pero al tratar de observar mejor no noto nada de raro, los alumnos que estaban regados por todo el lugar entraron a tropel al castillo, Antony ayudo a Ginny a llevar al castillo a Neville y Draco a Luna, al acercarse al castillo una joven de crespa cabellera y rubia con ojos color amatista se acerco a Malfoy.

-¿se encuentra usted bien profesor Malfoy?-

-Sí…gracias- el rubio sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento y después reanudo su latir siguiendo el ritmo de la respiración de la chica, era la primera vez que Draco observaba embelesado a una joven y en ese momento supo que el amor a primera vista existía -¿Tú fuiste la que nos salvo?, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sí fui yo, me llamo Astoria Greengrass y estoy en la casa de Slytherin en sexto curso-

-Gracias por salvarnos, por cierto tus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto-

Harry paso al lado de su primo y en un susurro le dijo a Hermione que volteara y observara al rubio.

-Vaya ¿Quién lo diría?, Malfoy tratando de conquistar a una chica- la castaña rio por lo bajo y volteo a ver a su prometido – ¿te sigue doliendo la cicatriz?-

-no, ya dejo de arder-

Se encaminaron al despacho de la directora mientras que Ginny trataba de reanimar a su hermano, Neville ya estaba despierto y conversaba con Luna sobre los pormenores de lo ocurrido, Antony se dispuso a salir a reforzar los hechizos de seguridad del castillo, y Draco se quedaba platicando con Astoria, Harry tenía una duda y esperaba que el retrato de Dumbledore en vez de ampliársela se la resolviera, pero estaba seguro que eso era mucho pedir. Tocaron a la puerta del despacho y enseguida la voz de McGonagall les dio el paso.

-¿Qué ocurre profesores?-

-A Harry le ha ardido la cicatriz directora-

-Pero eso no es posible, Voldemort está muerto-

-No solo eso, alguien, no sabemos quién nos ataco con un Avada- el ojiverde observo el cuadro del director que con esa doble noticia por primera vez desde que Harry lo había visto y conocido no logro disimular un gesto de asombro y temor.


	16. Recuerdos y Teorías

-Pero eso no es posible, al menos de que Voldemort no esté muerto no es posible que tu cicatriz arda de nuevo Harry-

-explíqueme entonces que sucede profesor, ya son tres las ocasiones que me pasa-

-¿tres? Y es hasta ahorita que me vienes a decir, ¿Qué te ocurre? Eso era desde la primera vez-

-lo siento, estaba ocupado y lo atribuí a otras cosas- eso no era cierto, él simplemente no quería decir nada todavía y no sabía bien el motivo.

-Profesor, Draco y yo le avisamos a Arthur Weasley no sé si le avisaría a Kingsley-

-¿Draco?, eso me lo perdí—

-lo que pasa es que ya nos llevamos mejor-

-eso me alegra pero como te iba diciendo no he sabido nada, Kingsley no me ha dicho nada, vamos desde el principio-

Entre los dos le contaron al director los hechos y situaciones que ocurrieron las veces que a Harry le dolió la cicatriz, después de una hora y distintas teorías al respecto decidieron ir a comer algo y descansar antes de continuar con sus actividades de la tarde.

-Te lo digo todo está muy raro, te ha dolido en diferentes ocasiones, las dos primeras las veces que Ronald nos ataco, la tercera y más reciente él estaba inconsciente y no pudo haber sido capaz de lanzar un avada en ese estado ¿o sí?-

-no cariño, pero la verdad es que no puedo estar tan seguro, lo que quisiera es creer en ello con todo mí ser pero hay una teoría de Dumbledore que me ha dejado pensando-

-¿Cuál Harry?-

-Ven vamos a comer y te cuento-

Mientras ellos se iban a comer momentos realmente difíciles pasaba un rubio, pues por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso ante una chica.

-Gracias en verdad por haber acudido en nuestra ayuda- se paso un buen rato buscándola hasta que vio por una esquina el brillo de su mirada, el rubio no podía dejar de perderse en ese par de ojos amatista que tanto le transmitían paz.

-No tiene nada que agradecer profesor Malfoy-

-por favor no me digas profesor-

-lo siento, ¿Por qué no?, es la manera de mostrar respeto de los alumnos a los docentes-

-¿te digo la verdad?-

-si por favor-

-no quiero tener tu respeto, quiero que me lo pierdas-

-profesor que cosas dice- Astoria soltó una risa nerviosa.

-llámame Draco o Malfoy si lo prefieres pero no me digas profesor-

-mmm lo pensare, me tengo que ir tengo clases- la rubia le tendió la mano a manera de despedida y el rubio al estrechársela la acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla tras lo cual la joven se fue toda sonrojada a sus clases.

Mientras que Astoria se iba rumbo a clases el rubio Slytherin se encamino al comedor, iba bajando ya el último peldaño cuando una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

.Malfoy, Malfoy espera-

-¿Qué sucede Lovegood?-

-No entiendo, si te dije que aceptaba ¿Por qué me atacaste?-

-¿has visto a los Weasley?-

-No-

-Cuando los veas lo entenderás- y se fue al comedor.

Ya al anochecer en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo estas hermano?-

-Algo adolorido Ginny, ¿Qué paso?-

-Técnicamente te mandaron a volar-

-Ehh-

-Si hermanito saliste volando varios pasos hacia atrás, la verdad es que el momento no era el adecuado por eso no me morí de risa-

-¿Qué paso con el duelo?-

-Perdiste-

-¿Qué?-

- Neville no tuvo ni una oportunidad contra Black, y Luna… pues ella se enfrento a Malfoy y salió mal parada por lo que deduzco que es mejor de lo que pudimos ver en la madriguera-

-¿Quién es ese tal Black?-

-Hay hermanito el golpe si te afecto, no escuchaste cuando se presento ¿verdad?-

-pues no, estaba muy centrado en ver como atacar a Potter-

-Antony Black es el profesor de Defensa y nos da clases, ni siquiera tienes idea de cómo se va a sentir Neville en sus clases-

-ese es problema del inútil de tu novio, es increíble que ni un rasguño le haya dado-

- Ronald no seas idiota, es un profesor y bien entrenado por cierto-

-tenemos que hacer un nuevo plan-

-no, hermano yo no pienso hacer nada más, ya quiero ver cuando llegue el vociferador de mamá- Ginny se removió incomoda en su lugar –oh si hermano, ten por seguro que recibiremos uno- añadió al ver el rostro de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-está bien, si ya no me quieren ayudar tengan por seguro que tengo gente dispuesta a hacerlo-

-¿gente?, ¿Qué gente Ron?-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Ginny- el pelirrojo se levanto de la cama que ocupaba en la enfermería y se alejo de su hermana dejándola con gesto incrédulo.

La mañana era fría y la neblina la hacía lúgubre, un encapuchado se acercaba a su objetivo había recibido una nota que le decía que lo estarían esperando que ya estaba la mesa reservada, el lugar al que llego era muy concurrido ese día por la gente que buscaba la manera de resguardarse del frío matinal, algunos de ellos entraban y compraban sus remedios para llevar para después salir a la calle para con el vaho de su respiración y sus elixires dibujar formas difuminadas en el aire, el lugar estaba pintado de rojo y verde ambos en sus tonalidades oscuras nada brillantes; se adentro en el lugar y fue hasta donde estaba la hostess.

-Buen día tenga usted-

-Pues será realmente bueno si sale el sol de ahora en adelante, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Disculpe señorita ¿Cuál es la mesa del Sr. Baltus?-

-déjeme ver, Baltus, Baltus…Baltus aquí esta es la mesa del fondo pero todavía no ha llegado ¿gusta pasar a esperarlo a su mesa o aquí?-

-por favor si fuera tan amable de indicarme el camino- la joven lo guio hasta la mesa reservada, se pudo percatar de que el lugar parecía más amplio por dentro y que todo estaba tapizado con una tela verde que imitaba las hojas de pino, las mesas de formaica estaban cubiertas por un mantel de satín rojo que le daba un toque fino al lugar; el individuo se sentó de frente al lugar de entrada para así observar el momento del arribo de la persona esperada.

-¿desea tomar algo el señor?-

-lo mejor que tengan aquí por favor-

El mesero se retiro y al cabo de un par de minutos regreso con la bebida, se la dejo en la mesa y se retiro no sin antes ofrecerle algo de comer a lo que se negó; al cabo de unos minutos hizo su aparición por la puerta la tan esperada persona, vio como la señorita le indicaba con señas que ya había alguien que lo esperaba indicándole como llegar, no llegaba solo estaba en compañía de otras dos personas; los tres sujetos se sentaron frente a él y a los lados mientras se quitaban las capuchas del rostro le hicieron la seña al camarero.

-¿Qué desean tomar?-

-Yo no sé que venden aquí-

-no te preocupes, me trae de favor dos cafés irlandeses y…- le hizo seña a su acompañante.

-que sean tres irlandeses de favor- la chica entrego la carta al mesero que se retiro por las bebidas.

-Potter, tardaste muchacho pero estas aquí-

-lo siento profesor Slughorn espero no le moleste que los haya traído a nuestra reunión- señalo a sus acompañantes.

-no muchacho claro que no me molesta, Sr. Malfoy Srta. Granger placer verlos-

-Muy amable profesor- la castaña recibió la bebida que le daba su novio.

-bien profesor de que era de lo que quería hablar-

-veras muchacho, es acerca del recuerdo que te di para que Dumbledore lo observara- mientras decía esto en un tono de timidez le echaba miradas furtivas al rubio que en ese momento tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-Esto sabe genial-

-Profesor no se preocupe puede hablar con toda tranquilidad, ya luego pondremos al tanto a nuestro rubio amigo-

-pues bien siendo así comenzare mi relato- el profesor acerco su cara al centro de la mesa mientras que Harry se inclinaba un poco al frente, Hermione se acomodaba de lado y colocaba su cabeza de perfil admirando a su novio y acicalándole el cabello, por último Malfoy colocaba su cabeza de perfil y volteaba en dirección de la espalda de su primo como observando el lugar; los tres estaban atentos a la conversación –como recordaras tiempo atrás averiguaste sobre los Horrocruxes del señor tenebroso, pues bien algo que nadie sabe y que no está impreso en los libros como la señorita Granger bien podrá constatar es que esas cosas se activan conforme se van realizando y destruyendo-

-quiere decir que llevan un orden-

-sí, primeramente se activa el objeto donde se salvaguardo la primera parte del alma ¿Cuál fue?-

-el diario de Tom, en segundo año cuando se abrió la cámara del basilisco, en aquella ocasión se quiso posesionar del alma de Ginny para renacer-

-de acuerdo eso es preocupante en cierto aspecto, ¿Qué objeto sigue en el orden?-

-el anillo de los Gaunt-

-¿Qué le paso Harry?-

-simple, Dumbledore lo destruyo, allí no hubo nada irregular-

-ok, continua-

-el relicario de Slytherin que pertenecía a la madre de Tom Sorvolo-

-¿ocurrió algo?-

-pues digamos que sí, durante el tiempo que lo traíamos encima nos poníamos muy agresivos y huraños, pero en el caso de Ronald en particular siento que lo tuvo encima mucho tiempo ya que al final en el momento de su destrucción hizo aparecer dos figuras espectrales de Hermione y yo besándonos y diciendo que él era un perdedor y no sé que más, el caso es que le envenenaba la mente-

-si eso fuera en la actualidad no se llamaría envenenar la mente ¿o sí?-

-cállate hurón- la castaña le aventó una servilleta hecha bola.

-¿alguien más ocupo ese relicario por un largo lapso de tiempo?-

-que yo sepa mmm…no, estuvo siempre a salvo en la casa de la familia Black al cuidado de Kreacher-

-espera cariño, acaso no Dung lo robo ¿recuerdas que paso?-

Un cubo de hielo recorrió la espalda del ojiverde.

-¿Qué ocurrió Potter?- el rubio vio que se puso pálido y comenzó a frotarse el dorso de la mano izquierda.

-¿Harry?, muchacho cuenta-

-Dolores Umbridge se lo quito a Dung y lo tuvo en su poder por algo así como dos años-

-eso es malo, realmente muy malo, ¿notaron algún cambio en ella después de tanto tiempo de tener ese relicario con ella?-

-¿cambio? Todo ella era perversa desde antes de tener esa cosa encima- la ojimiel estaba exasperada.

-eso ya no es malo, es peor de lo que pensé-

-¿Qué ocurre Horace?-

-veras Harry existe la posibilidad de que parte del alma de Voldemort encerrada en el relicario haya corrompido a los portadores del mismo, en este caso ¿Qué edad tenia la señorita Weasley cuando ocurrió lo del diario?-

-once años, acababa de entrar al colegio-

-bien podríamos decir que ya pasaron seis año de ello, el riesgo aunque latente es menor, sigue el caso de ustedes dos que por tener buen corazón se libraron fácilmente de la influencia, lo alarmante esta en Rolland y esa tal Dolores-

-Ronald profesor-

-bien como sea, Dolores lo tuvo mucho tiempo para mi gusto y si le sumamos su personalidad tan perversa a la influencia del relicario ¿Qué creen que pase?-

-el alma de Voldemort se pudo alojar en ella- Draco dijo lo que el horror en la mirada de su primo no le permitió decir.

-ahora el caso de Reginald, es igual grave por no decir alarmante o mejor dicho es grave y alarmante, tenía buen corazón y se pudo notar durante algún tiempo que era buena persona después de llevar puesto esa cosa y destruirlo, pero recientemente sus actitudes concuerdan con las de el señor tenebroso, atacar por la espalda, sus arranques de ira-

-sin olvidar el odio que le tiene ahora a mí primo-

-eso es independiente rubio-

-bueno chicos el caso es que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos hasta que no suceda nada realmente fuera de lo ordinario-

Después de estas palabras cada uno se enfrasco en sus pensamientos y tomaron sus bebidas en silencio, abandonaron el lugar tras pagar la cuenta y prometerle a Slughorn que cenarían con él en la semana venidera, se pusieron en camino buscando un lugar donde desaparecerse y mientras trataban de despejar sus mentes.

-Hermione vida…-

-Harry cariño sé lo que me vas a decir y la respuesta es no, no importa si Ronald estaba bajo la influencia de la maldición imperio no pienso regresar con él pase lo que pase, soy tu prometida y dentro de poco seré Hermione Potter, te amo ojiverde y nunca me voy a separar de ti- se acerco y le dio un profundo beso a su novio.

-por favor búsquense un cuarto-

-Draco ¿Dónde te vea con Astoria?, desearas no haber abierto el pico animal- tras las últimas palabras el ojiverde se desapareció con su amada mientras la besaba de nuevo.

-tiene razón, para que abrí el hocico ahora no me la voy a acabar cuando me vea con ella- dio un suspiro al pensar en la ojiamatista –ahora que lo pienso se quien me podrá informar donde esta esa vieja cara de sapo de Umbridge, esa platica sobre Horrocruxes no me gusto nada tendré que informarme al respecto-dio un silbido saco pergamino y bolígrafo de su capa y escribió una nota, pasados los minutos llego una lechuza gris le ato la carta y la dejo tomar vuelo; observo cómo se perdía en el horizonte, cuando era ya solo una mota en el firmamento se aseguro de no ser visto y se desapareció; tenían cosas que investigar antes de que fuera tarde si es que no lo era ya.


	17. La Espía y El Retrato

-No me explico cómo es que planea que ataquemos Hogwarts-

-tienes razón este sujeto no está bien de la cabeza-

-McKeon, Weber dejen de cuestionar, si logro que Lucius entrara por un breve lapso de seguro es capaz de hacer que entre un ejército-

-tienes razón Craven, ¿Qué creen que haga el joven Draqui si se entera que fue su propio padre el que les ataco con la maldición asesina?-

-vamos será mejor darnos prisa, nos dio indicaciones de llegar temprano para su discurso-

Se adentraron por callejones oscuros y siniestros buscando la casa marcada, al hallarla se percataron que tenían que bajar varios pisos a lo desconocido.

-llegan ligeramente tarde Craven- una voz rasposa y cansada se dejo escuchar en la umbra de un rincón.

-lo sentimos señor estábamos recabando información de parte de los Parkinson-

-ahhh ya veo, algo interesante supongo, ¿Qué hay?-

-la chica Parkinson no regreso al colegio, estamos viendo la posibilidad de que pueda encontrar a alguien de adentro que nos sirva de espía-

-¿candidatos?-

-Daphne Greengrass, sabemos que tiene una hermana todavía en el colegio en la casa de Slytherin, aunque puede haber un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-es partidaria del chico Potter-

-es una deshonra para su familia, manténganme informado de los avances de la negociación entre hermanas- se dejo escuchar una risa áspera y seca –tendrán estas 3 semanas libres de mi influencia, Lucius y Narcisa se quedan a cargo-

-disculpe la intromisión señor ¿Dónde irá?-

-tengo cosas que hacer en Hogwarts y parte de Londres, no querrás que te dé más explicaciones ¿o sí?-

-lo lamento, no quise ser indiscreto-

-de todas maneras prepárense no estaré en tres semanas pero se puede requerir de sus servicios para algo-

-sí señor, los Caballeros de Walpurgis no lo defraudaremos-

-eso espero- una corriente de aire se dejo sentir y después solo silencio y oscuridad.

El sol de la tarde se vio cubierto de pronto por nubes grises que no dudaron ni un momento en descargar su contenido sobre el castillo provocando que más de un alumno buscara refugio en los pasillos, salas comunes y comedor.

-es increíble el clima que se vive en estos días-

-tienes razón cariño, pero por lo menos da gracias que no estamos en Londres rodeados de esa niebla extraña-

-tienes razón "rayito"-

-¿rayito?, ¿Qué te ocurre Herms?-

-me quede pensando en tu cicatriz-

-ok, pero no lo repitas mucho o se desgasta-

-allí viene tu primo y se ve que trae una cara de pocos amigos-

El rubio iba a paso raudo y en efecto su rostro no mostraba ningún gesto de alegría o felicidad.

-¿malas noticias hurón?-

-depende del punto de vista de la persona, pero para nuestra causa, sí son malas noticias por no decir terribles-

-explica-

-en la mañana después de la conversación en el distrito muggle, decidí investigar algo por mi cuenta, al llegar aquí al colegio me dirigí a la biblioteca y resulta ser que no hay ningún libro que hable o trate de los objetos que mencionaron y la más grave de todas es que nadie sabe el paradero de la vieja sapo-

-los libros los tiene Hermione a resguardo, lo realmente perturbador es lo de Umbridge-

-hurón nos vemos a la hora de la cena frente a la sala de los menesteres-

-ok castaña, los dejo tengo que ir a ver a…- en ese momento el rubio se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la mirada de su primo.

-¿Dónde tienes que ir primo?-

-a ver a la marrana, a ver si ya puso- dio media vuelta y trato de salir lo más rápido posible de allí para no ser seguido.

-Luna tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-

-te dejaste vencer por Malfoy, ¿Por qué?-

-te equivocas, no me deje vencer por nadie-

-en un momento del duelo me pude percatar que no habías atacado a esa víbora-

-lo que pasa es que entre en estado de shock-

-¿Por qué?-

Es la primera vez que veo que tu y Harry se enfrentaban en un duelo no amistoso-

-pues ve mentalizándote ya que no va a ser ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hagamos-

-dijiste que lo ibas a dejar en paz-

-sí pero por lo de Hermione, tengo que buscar nuevas maneras de provocarlo y que responda y tú mí querida lunática me vas a ayudar-

-Astoria, Astoria, Srta. Greengrass espere por favor-

-Profesor ¿Qué ocurre?-

-la verdad es que quería platicar con usted un momento si no es que lleva prisa claro-

-lo que pasa es que me están esperando, tal vez en otra ocasión-

-si no es indiscreción ¿Quién la espera?-

-Draco -

-ahhh ya veo, el profesor Malfoy-

-sí él, con su permiso lo veo después profesor-

-así que a él lo llamas por su nombre y a mí me tratas de usted, eso va a cambiar- el profesor se alejo de allí con paso fuerte sin percatarse que era observado y seguido por alguien de túnica negra.

-Astoria, esto que me acabas de contar hay que decírselo a alguien-

-No lo sé… Malfoy-hizo un esfuerzo para llamarlo por lo menos por su apellido –además todavía no te he contado lo más importante-

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que lo que te atormenta en estos momentos?-

-tal vez quiera decirte que no encontró una mascota digna en la tienda de animales y en vista de que cuando Moody te transformo lucías realmente bien quieras considerar el cambio permanente hurón, así podrías estar con ella TODO el tiempo, ¿eso te gustaría no?-

-Harry ¿Qué haces por estos lares?, aparte de humillarme- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-no vine aquí siguiéndote si es lo que piensas, pero me alegro en verdad lo de la mañana esta saldado-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pregúntale a la Srta. Greengrass ella me mando tan agradable invitación que no pude negarme-

-Yo necesitaba decirles algo a los tres, ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?- en su rostro se podía notar un rastro del color subido por el comentario del ojiverde al llegar abruptamente.

-ella está dialogando con Dumbledore-

-¿con Dumbledore?- la rubia parecía sorprendida.

-sí, veras se toma un té de hierbas y después de unos instantes entra en trance-

-¿en serio?-

-claro que no Astoria, Potter deja de decir sandeces, Hermione está hablando con el retrato de Dumbledore en el despacho de la directora- el ojigris le explico de manera amable.

-vaya ¿se puede hacer eso?-

-digamos que en este caso sí, ¿Qué ocurre Señorita Greengrass?-

-perdón me desvíe del tema, recuerdan a Pansy Parkinson ¿cierto?-

-Sí- ambos afirmaron, uno un tanto desconcertado por la mención de ella y el otro con cierto recelo.

-bueno pues resulta que se ha estado carteando con mi hermana Daphne, quieren que ya que yo todavía estoy aquí les sirva de espía, sirviendo a un nuevo lord oscuro-

-¿Quién es ese nuevo lord?-

-nadie lo sabe, no se ha dejado ver, mi familia está muy preocupada por mi ya que temen que si no hago lo que me dicen ellos se verán afectados-

-tranquila- Draco se acerco a abrazarla para confortarla.

-Astoria, ¿te puedo llamar Astoria verdad?-

-sí, supongo-

-bien, primero dime ¿Por qué has decidido a contarnos esto?-

-mi familia apoyo en el pasado al señor tenebroso y posteriormente a su caída se dieron cuenta del problema en que estaban metidos, algunos tíos y primos fueron llevados a Azkaban, mi familia aporto algunas pruebas y dio información por ello se salvaron de ir presos, ya no quieren tener nada que ver con las artes oscuras-

-¿estarías dispuesta a servir de doble espía?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Potter?, aunque seamos primos no permitiré que la metas en problemas desconocidos-

-ya tiene problemas, si no acepta ser espía para ellos su familia sufrirá-

-y si acepta ser tú espía se salvaran ¿eso quieres decir?-

-independientemente de que acepte o no acepte ser parte de nuestra organización no lucrativa contra mortífagos Co., ella y su familia serán protegidos-

- ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?-

-Vamos a tener que reclutar de nueva cuenta gente para la Orden del Fénix y ver si alguien de los antiguos miembros quiere participar de nueva cuenta pero primero digámosle a Kingsley- Hermione había hecho acto de presencia.

-¿eso responde tu pregunta primo?-

-pues así como que tranquilo no me quedo pero sirve de algo, si ella acepta yo me encargare de enseñarle oclumancia y a defenderse-

-¿sabes?, ya que vas a andar en esas me gustaría que nos enseñaras a Herms y a mi oclumancia ya que no pude aprender con Severus-

-lo haces para molestarme ¿verdad?- Draco le susurro al oído a su primo.

-no, me ofendes- le susurro el ojiverde y se hizo el ofendido –si me dices que no, lo entenderé pues comprendo que quieran estar solos y pasar tiempo juntos- dijo ya en voz alta lo que saco colores en los dos Slytherin.

-si Draco está de acuerdo yo no tengo problema- Astoria miraba nerviosamente al rubio.

-bueno nos vemos después en la cena, tengo que ir a ver a mis estudiantes, luego me cuentan a que acuerdo llegan- se marcho de allí llevándose a la castaña abrazada por la cintura.

-es increíble que se te ocurran formas de alterar a tu primo y molestarlo-

-tranquila vida, además no puedes negar que realmente necesitamos clases de oclumancia, no sabemos a qué peligro nos vamos a enfrentar al final y la verdad me gustaría tener mi mente cerrada-

-Harry, hey Harry espera-

-¿Qué sucede Antony?- el ojiverde se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz.

-hay un problema y la verdad es que me gustaría que lo trataras con Malfoy a la brevedad y con discreción-

-dime ¿Qué hay?-

Tras una breve descripción de los hechos ocurridos se despidió de la pareja no sin antes recomendarles proteger a los rubios.

-vaya, y creí que Draco la iba a tener fácil pero ceo que me equivoque-

-Profesor Potter, Profesora Granger la directora los requiere en su oficina en cuanto tengan la oportunidad de pasarse por allí y también quiere ver al Profesor Malfoy si lo ven avísenle-

-gracias profesor Flitwick, por cierto profesor ¿ha visto a Hagrid?-

-lo siento, ¿nadie le informo?- el pequeño profesor le escruto el rostro y al ver una reacción negativa continuo –está de vacaciones, merecidas si me permite el cometario, regresara hasta navidades-

-oh vaya, bien por él-

El resto de la tarde prosiguió sin ningún incidente, al llegar la hora de la cena Draco les informo que entrenaría en oclumancia a Astoria por las mañanas del fin de semana, al recibir la información de lo comentado por el profesor de defensa no le causo ninguna sorpresa por lo que dedujeron que ya lo sabía, le informaron que al terminar de cenar tendrían que pasarse por el despacho de McGonagall.

Toc, Toc, Toc

-adelante la puerta está abierta-

-buenas noches directora me dijo el profesor Flitwick que quería vernos a los tres-

-así es Potter, después de una serie de reclamos, papeleo, investigación y cartas pidiendo autorización el ministerio nos lo otorgo de buena gana, por lo que le informo que tenemos un cuadro nuevo y que al parecer puede ser de ayuda por su experiencia en el ramo de las artes oscuras-

La directora saco un cuadro que se encontraba recargado en un rincón y con ayuda de su varita lo colgó al lado del retrato de Dumbledore.

-Buenas Noches Potter, Granger y Draco, es raro tener que tratarlos bien ya que son profesores tengo entendido- era extraño ver esa imagen y esa voz tan conocida otra vez –espero que ahora que obtiene un puesto de tal categoría no le suba los humos y se comporte como el engreído de su padre-

-vamos deje ese tono de desprecio que ya no le queda, le recuerdo que ya se su secreto, gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí, aunque no lo haya hecho público, pero sé que mi madre se lo hubiera agradecido, vamos se que nos podemos llevar bien así como se que al final termino teniéndome afecto; sabe me ha dolido la cicatriz en tres ocasiones y me gustaría saber si usted tiene idea de quienes pueden ser los ahora lugartenientes de un nuevo mago tenebroso-

-¿Por qué crees que sean mortífagos Harry?, puede ser cualquier otro mago, ningún mortífago se daría el lujo de verse metido de nuevo en esas cuestiones, aunque si lo pienso bien puede que haiga algunos que no les importe perder nada pues no tienen que perder-

-si no tienen que perder entonces estamos en problemas ya que ese tipo de gente es la más peligrosa-

-cuéntame desde el principio por favor Potter-

-ok Profesor Snape-


	18. La Orden y Esencias Del Pasado

Era un día soleado y lo tenían todo libre sin clases que dar y tomar, caminaban por la orilla del lago observando como el calamar gigante sacaba los tentáculos a tomar sol.

-Increíble que tengamos que practicar por nuestra cuenta-

-Eso no es tan malo Malfoy, teniendo a nuestro lado a la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación-

-Nada más de nuestra generación ¿seguro?, creo que por el momento es de todo Hogwarts, pero eso no es lo que me tiene desconcertado-

-Es sobre tus padres no hay que ser adivinos-

-No sé dónde diablos pueden estar, las cartas que les he mandado me regresan sin abrir y según los informes que me ha dado el ministerio no los han visto ni podido localizar tampoco, es extraño parece que se han hecho inlocalizables o que se yo-

-Pues algo es seguro, siguen vivos-

-Eso ¿Cómo lo sabes primo?-

-Fácil hurón, habría salido en el Profeta o algún otro medio-

-Herms tiene razón primo, lo mejor será que nos preparemos para las pruebas del viernes tenemos que presentarnos con Slughorn, Black, Sinistra, Flitwick, Hastoria y ¿Quién es Melgara Cobaltier?-

-La profesora de transformaciones-

-nunca he oído hablar de ella-

-eso no implica que no hagamos sus deberes y prácticas-

Estuvieron toda la mañana practicando y haciendo deberes, de repente en lontananza se dibujo un cielo oscuro y un ave cruzo el cielo.

-Era un fénix ¿cierto?-

-no cualquier fénix Herms, si mi vista no me falla ese era Fawkes-

-¿Fawkes?-

-vayamos a hablar con Dumbledore-

-espera un momento Draco, cariño recuerdas lo que se perdió en el bosque perdido ¿verdad?-

-mmm si te refieres a una piedra de río claro que la recuerdo ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-me estoy dando cuenta de que hay ciertas limitantes al hablar con los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape, pensaba en buscarla y usarla no para lo que has de estar pensando sino para tener sus ideas en tiempo real, me explico ¿o no?-

-pues resulta ser que nada más te está entendiendo ella porque yo estoy más perdido que Weasley en un programa de dieta-

Se encaminaron al despacho de la directora pero a medio camino alguien los detuvo.

-¿Potter puedo hablar contigo?-

-¿Qué ocurre Weasley?-

-En privado si no es molestia-

-sí lo es, habla que lo que tengas que decir ellos lo sabrán-

-mi hermano dice que hay más gente dispuesta a hacer lo que nosotros no pudimos-

-que directa Weasley, yo hubiera esperado un poco más de tacto o delicadeza pero Wuau te inspiraste-

-ya Malfoy tranquilo, dime ¿Quién es esa gente tan dispuesta?-

-eso no lo sé- y la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta.

-algo me queda claro de todo esto-

-¿Qué?-

-hay que mandar unas cartas, Herms cariño me preguntaba si podrías hacerte cargo de ello-

-¿cartas para quien amor?-

-solo espero no equivocarme son para…-

Después de unas breves instrucciones por parte de su novio la castaña marcho con paso veloz a la lechucería mientras que ella doblaba la esquina que comunicaba al patio del reloj alcanzo a escuchar como el ojiverde le decía al rubio que fuera donde la sala de profesores. Pasada una hora el rubio se reunió con la castaña en el comedor.

-¿has visto a Harry?-

-lo siento castaña, hace por lo menos 15 minutos que lo ando buscando sin éxito, recordé que me dijo que nos veíamos aquí pero veo que no ha llegado-

-es raro, según me dijo una alumna de tercero, lo vieron salir del despacho de la directora con rumbo al aula de defensa pero ya fui a buscarlo y por lo que pude notar tiene por lo menos desde ayer que no se para por ese lugar-

-oye por cierto dime ¿de qué va el tema de la piedra esa de río?-

-la piedra- la sorpresa surco el rostro de la castaña para luego dar paso al enojo y desconcierto –no creo que haya sido capaz de ir solo a buscar esa cosa ¿o sí?- al observar el rostro del rubio la respuesta le golpeo en pleno rostro.

-pues ya conoces a mi primo, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas pero ten por seguro que si se trata de algo que conlleve riesgo e irresponsabilidad, lo hace-

Y en ese momento como para afirmar lo dicho por él entro Harry cubierto hasta la cabeza de lodo, ramas y hojas; se acerco hasta la mesa donde lo miraban con desaprobación y sorpresa.

-¿Dónde estabas Harry James Potter?-

-Tranquila cariño no te exaltes- el chico observo cómo la gente reunida en el lugar los miraba con precaución –fui a buscar algo que se me perdió y por consejos-

-solo que hayas pedido consejos a un topo o una avestruz se explica tu apariencia- Draco se divertía en poner un poco de sal a la herida.

-fuiste al bosque prohibido solo- eso no fue una pregunta sino una rotunda afirmación.

-para que te digo que no si sí- el ojiverde agacho la cabeza y observo con gran interés sus zapatos.

-espero que sea lo que hayas ido a buscar haya valido la pena como para enfrentarte a la furia de una leona- el rubio señalo a la castaña sin disimulo.

-cállate hurón o te devoro a ti también, ¿éxito obtenido en tu búsqueda Potter?-

-sí, pero los detalles se los diré más adelante, ¿Qué paso con su parte?-

-Hable con la directora y los profesores-

-¿Quién se une Malfoy?-

-Black, McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector, Sprout, Cobaltier, Sinistra y Slughorn a medias, Hastoria, Trelawney y los demás no quisieron participar de hecho el profesor Waldern Hastoria me empujo al salir de la sala de maestros-

-¿se te olvida que es tu rival de amores?-

-la verdad es que ya ni me acordaba, gracias por volver a preocuparme-

-ya relájate, Herms cariño-

-mande las cartas a quien me dijiste yo creo que a más tardar en la noche tendremos contestación, por cierto que Kingsley ya fue avisado al respecto de las acciones tomadas y del asunto de la familia Greengrass, dijo que los va a reubicar a la brevedad posible y que les va a asignar un encantamiento Fidelio-

-¿dijo algo de los antiguos miembros de la orden?-

-menciono que les mando cartas e invitaciones y que podemos contar con Dedalus, Hestia y otros más que no recuerdo el nombre, recibí carta de Andrómeda dice que Teddy ha crecido mucho y es un niñito sano y fuerte-

-me alegro por él, se me hace que el fin de semana lo voy a visitar, yo sé que me van a querer acompañar así que nos iremos apenas desayunemos-

-por cierto que dice tu tía que el pequeño no ha cambiado su color de cabello del negro y que tiene un ojo azul…-

-y déjame adivinar el otro a zu lado-

-no, el otro lo tiene verde-

-ahhh ok-

Mientras que los jóvenes se perdían en la plática y posteriormente en los regaños de Hermione a su novio lejos de allí las cosas iban poniéndose en sus respectivos lugares para dar paso a un movimiento de resistencia para acontecimientos venideros.

_Por medio de la presente se les informa que una nueva amenaza está tomando forma y poder en alg__ú__n lugar del mundo m__á__gico y necesitamos estar preparados para hacer frente al nuevo peligro que nos acecha, es por este motivo que la misiva que tiene en sus manos lo invita a formar parte de una nueva Orden Del Fénix, en el pasado formo parte de la orden antes mencionada y nos honrar__í__a mucho con su incursi__ó__n de nuevo a nuestras filas, as__í__ mismo le pedimos que si conoce a alguien m__á__s que sea de confianza para pertenecer a la orden extreme sus precauciones, lo tome a su consideraci__ó__n y lo invite de igual manera a unirse a nosotros. Agradezco la discreci__ó__n y sugiero quemar este papel posteriormente a su lectura..._

_En caso de aceptar la reuni__ó__n ser__á__ el d__ía de hoy a las 22:00 alrededor del sepulcro blanco._

_Atte._

_Orden Del Fénix_

-Mamá recibí esta carta de parte de la orden ¿es en serio?-

-Así parece, me pregunto quien más la habrá recibido y ¿Dónde queda ese sepulcro blanco que se menciona?-

Faltaban diez minutos para la hora indicada y poco a poco la gente fue llegando y tomando lugares alrededor del terreno, se miraban con desconfianza pues todos iban cubiertos con capas negras y la capucha echada sobre la cabeza por lo cual solo podían distinguir el brillo de una mirada o de una sonrisa nerviosa, a la hora señalada sonó un "plin" y la luz más cercana se apago, le siguieron una serie del mismo sonido y la luces se fueron apagando alrededor de los presentes.

-_Lumos_- Una luz salió de la punta de una varita.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a esté conclave, están aquí reunidos por un asunto de seguridad mágica y lamentablemente el ministerio no puede hacer nada, y no por que no tengan la capacidad, los recursos o las intenciones de hacerlo- un sujeto cubierto por una capa con capucha color turquesa se paseaba por el centro del lugar contemplando a los presentes –si no se ha pedido la intervención del ministerio en pleno es por no querer que la comunidad se altere y entre en pánico y también debido a que hay ciertas libertades que se pueden tomar en la orden, libertades que el ministerio no concede tan fácilmente-

-la anterior orden fue liderada por el mejor mago que haya habido en la época, hubo muchas perdidas y atrocidades ¿Quién es la persona que se atreve a convocar una nueva orden del fénix?-

-su reclamo y recelo es entendible señor Weasley- una persona de capa y capucha fucsia se adelanto a responder –pero el peligro que se está cerniendo sobre nosotros es igual o más terrible que el que se corría en los días de Voldemort-

-tenemos razones para creer que un nuevo lord se levantara y su poder, maldad, y crueldad no tendrá comparación con el viejo faquir- una tercera persona de capa y capucha verde pardo dio un paso al frente.

-¿Quién nos dice que lo que dicen es cierto?-

-Nosotros, Albus Dumbledore-

-Lily y James Potter-

-Nymphadora y Remus Lupin-

-y por último yo Sirius Black-

-No seas tan egocéntrico Black, no todo gira en torno a ti-

-calla quejicus, no me explico cuál es tu función en todo esto pero si sigues dando la lata te prometo que te pateare tu grasiento y putrefacto trasero-

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa de verlos de nuevo caminando entre ellos.

-Director Dumbledore está vivo, ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Ninguno de nosotros está vivo, estamos aquí para brindarles apoyo y consejos durante las reuniones, esa es la principal función de nosotros-

-¿Quién es responsable de esto?-

-Yo Harry James Potter- el de capa turquesa se descubrió el rostro.

-¿Harry?, ¿Qué clase de magia oscura es esta?-

-ninguna magia oscura, esto es obra de otro arte y no hay nada de malo en ello, es momento de que se dejen ver y que se conozcan unos a otros-

Bajo las capas fucsia se encontraba Hermione, bajo la verde pardo estaba Draco, se encontraban reunidos Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina, Antony, Minerva, Flitwick, Andrómeda, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Oliver, Aberforth, Sprout, Astoria, Kingsley, Xenophilius, Dedalus y una infinidad de rostros conocidos y algunos otros desconocidos que se empezaron a presentar con el resto.

-entonces es en serio esta amenaza, hace solo un año y meses atrás perdimos a uno de nuestros hijos y ahora nos dices que quieres que formemos parte de nuevo en esta locura-

-Arthur, si no quieren pertenecer a la orden no hay ningún problema pero habla por ti, deja que los demás tomen su decisión-

-Los que quieran pertenecer a la Orden Del Fénix tendrán que pasar de este lado y formarse esto es serio- una voz conocida se dejo escuchar y todos lo voltearon a ver y algunos exclamaron con asombro al verlo sin ninguna herida o cicatriz.

-Ojo loco-

-Harry hijo, ¿Por qué no están aquí contigo Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville?-

-yo les explico, síganme- el rubio los separo del grupo.

-Cariño ese encendedor de plata no es el que de casualidad le lego Dumbledore a Ronald, ¿te lo presto?-

-digamos que no creí que lo echara de menos y nosotros lo necesitábamos, si alguien se asoma en este momento por la ventana no verá nada, por cierto que George se lo envío a Draco ayer, por lo que te repito que Ronald no lo echara de menos-

-lo dejo abandonado en su casa, no lo creo-

-pues sí, pero mejor así sirve a nuestros planes-

En efecto en ese momento un par de ojos azules se encontraban mirando por la ventana sin lograr percatarse de nada donde mirara veía oscuridad y sombras nada más, si trataba de bajar y llegar lo más cerca posible del lugar corría con el riesgo de ser descubierto por Filch o la gata además de que le habían informado que por la noche ponían encantamiento maullido en las entradas de las salas comunes a fin de detectar si algún alumno quebraba las normas ausentándose de su dormitorio entrada la noche, tendría que esperar que su hermana averiguara algo con algún miembro de la familia o por medio de algún amigo, si es que todavía tenían ambos pero eso a él ya no le importaba.

-Harry cariño, no hay ningún peligro de hacer uso de la piedra de esta manera-

-Herms vida, la piedra no la estoy usando para revivir a los muertos por que los añore o les extrañe y quiera que estén conmigo por siempre, estoy trayendo a este mundo sus esencias o espíritus para que nos ayuden esto no será del diario solo en casos de extrema urgencia y necesidad como este para lograr convencer a los presentes de que se necesita formar una nueva orden-

-¿Qué hicieron ese par de ineptos?, ahora si los muelo a golpes-

-creo que ya se enteraron del duelo, me extraña que no lo hayan hecho con anterioridad-

Pasada la media noche Draco con pergamino en mano se acerco a la orilla del lago donde se encontraban la pareja.

-¿Qué ocurre primo?- el ojiverde apenas volteo a verlo.

-todos se integraron a la orden, según me dijo Snape antes de hacerse polvo fue que debíamos buscar a las creaturas que tal vez el nuevo lord quiera reclutar para ver si ahora si se unen a nuestra causa, según Kingsley la tercera es la vencida y esta vez el ministerio les va a ofrecer buenos tratos-

-solo espero que podamos descubrir algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir nos sobrepase-

-Harry, Astoria me dice que si acepta tu propuesta ¿Dónde serán las reuniones de la orden?-

-en Grimmauld Place no se podrá, que me dices de la Mansión Malfoy ¿podemos?-

-mejor aún de regalo de cumpleaños hace ya algunos años atrás me regalaron una dotación de galeones y en un capricho y arrebato de locura compre una finca en Kingswells a las afueras de Aberdeen, nadie sabe que esa casa es mía y puede servir de lugar de refugio y cosas así, ¿Qué les parece?-

-tendremos que ir a inspeccionarla y acondicionarla, le diré a Kreacher que me haga el favor de ir adelantándose, el sábado pasaremos por Teddy y nos vamos un fin de semana a Aberdeen, algo lejos pero seguro-

-por cierto cariño buena idea lo del sepulcro blanco, solamente los que realmente saben de qué trata son los más indicados para pertenecer a la orden- mientras la castaña decía esto y abrazaba a su novio pudo notar que el rubio le dirigía una mirada a la tumba del director más querido del colegio.


	19. Negocio Familiar

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido y antes de lo previsto el sábado todavía ni salía el sol y ya estaban desayunando y guardando algunas provisiones que les habían dado los elfos para el viaje.

-pasaremos por tía Dromeda en quince minutos Draco ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Aberdeen?-

-fácil, nos teletransportamos hasta West Hill Drive y Endeavour Drive, allí hay un lugar llamado TESCO, un vehículo nos estará esperando allí para llevarnos a casa-

-¿Cómo es que conoces un TESCO?, además ¿Qué vehículo?- la castaña lo miraba con asombro.

-la casa que les dije que compre pertenecía a muggles, todo el servicio que allí labora son muggles, fui el primer mago en ir a vivir a Kingswells, recuerden que les dije que había cambiado, pase 4 meses en ese condado y me pasee por los alrededores-

-¿tienes servicio?-

-mayor mono, que diga mayordomo, ama de llaves, jardinero, cocinera, chofer y vigilante, todos saben que soy mago, les pago bien y viven en un anexo a la propiedad y pues no les afecta mucho que sea mago; creo que o no les importa o no se la creen-

-por eso no me dejaste enviar a Kreacher, y si saben que eres mago ¿Por qué no simplemente aparecemos por los terrenos de la casa?-

-tiene barrera anti aparición, puedes salir mediante aparición pero no entrar, no al menos hasta que el hechizo los reconozca-

-hechizo de aparición restringida, interesante, ¿pondrás un Fidelio como con Grimmauld Place?-

-no, pienso hacer el lugar indetectable, mejor que un Fidelio-

Una vez seguros de que tenían todo y de que no dejaban nada se encaminaron a la salida del castillo para tomar el sendero al pueblo.

-vaya, saben que tardaron mucho en salir ¿verdad?- una rubia los esperaba a la orilla del camino.

-Astoria ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-cumpliendo con mi deber de espía del nuevo lord, que mejor que ustedes me lleven a su viaje y tenga algo de información para entregar a su debido tiempo, claro después de que sea corregida y aumentada por ustedes-

-buen punto pero ¿Qué opina la directora al respecto?- el ojiverde veía en este viaje la oportunidad de sacar en varias ocasiones de sus casillas a su primo.

-fue ella precisamente la que me dijo que me apurara y los alcanzara, fue su idea-

-qué maravilla, va a ser un fin de semana de lo más divertido- mientras el ojiverde abrazaba a su novia le lanzo una mirada de satisfacción al rubio que no hizo más que menear la cabeza negativamente mientras que le pasaba un brazo a la rubia por los hombros instándola a ponerse en camino y alcanzar a la pareja.

Steve Robinson desde que era consciente de su existencia había padecido de una suerte de perros, las desgracias más memorables era que a la edad de 15 años se había accidentado dentro de un elevador pues por alguna extraña razón cuando él se subió el peso indicado se excedió y el elevador cayo un piso, nada grave; estaba felizmente casado, cuando su hija cumplió 5 años le regalo un cachorrito, al día siguiente mientras sacaba el auto en reversa…si atropello a su hija la cual todavía camina medio raro, ese día no cambio en mucho con el resto de historias desastrosas; se encontraba manejando sobre Skane Road cuando de la nada se aparecieron delante de él 4 jóvenes y una señora cargando un bebe, tuvo que dar un tirón fuerte al volante para esquivarlos e irse a estampar contra un árbol a la orilla del camino.

-te dije que no era seguro aparecernos sin antes investigar el lugar-

-oye primo yo no tengo la culpa de que el único muggle que se levanta temprano en sábado se le haya ocurrido venir por aquí y estamparse, digo ¿Qué va a hacer temprano ir a trabajar o a ver a su familia?, miren allí esta Archibald-

-Harry, necesito cambiar a Teddy-

-entremos a TESCO, debe de haber cambiador de bebes-

-¿Por qué no lo haces por medio de magia tía Dromeda?-

-con magia o sin ella necesitamos un lugar donde hacerlo, ya viste el relajo que se armo- señalaba al lugar donde estaba el accidente rodeado de patrullas y ambulancias –como si quisiera llamar más la atención Draqui-

-hey, nada de diminutivos tía-

Después de una ligera escala técnica en los servicios abordaron el carro que los esperaba.

-¿todo bien amo Malfoy?-

-si Archibald gracias por preguntar, vamos a casa-

El camino a la casa del rubio no fue muy largo estaban aproximadamente a cinco kilómetros y medio de distancia, al llegar a la residencia vieron con gran asombro que era un lugar totalmente muggle, había: cancha de tennis, establo, piscina, zona para grill, kiosco al aire libre, invernadero, mesas de jardín y hamacas, todo ello sobre un hermoso césped perfectamente cuidado.

-Draco es hermoso este lugar- Astoria miraba asombrada la propiedad.

-La casa principal es de dos plantas, todas las habitaciones tienen ventanal al jardín, debajo de la casa hay un gimnasio, spa, sauna, zona de esgrima y demás cosas muggles; no pregunten por qué es subterráneo porque no tengo la más remota idea, está rodeada de varias casas independientes a los cuales creo que les dicen bungalows los que constan de un cuarto amplio con jacuzzi, sala comedor, cocina y otros servicios, están distribuidos y construidos de forma hexagonal-

-bien yo pido una de ellos para nosotros dos- el ojiverde señalo a su novia y a él mismo.

-ya veremos-

Después de descargar el equipaje en la casa principal, se asignaron las habitaciones: Draco tomaría uno de los bungalows, otro sería para la pareja y el tercero que constaba de dos dormitorios sería para Astoria, Andrómeda y Teddy.

-mira es un lugar amplio, para las juntas de la orden podemos tomar toda esta parte que es la subterránea y acondicionarla para prácticas de duelo, formular pociones, mira por allí hay un auditorio; te digo que no se para que la ocupaba el dueño anterior y no he querido preguntar-

-me parece amplio el lugar, los cuartos de arriba pueden ser ocupados cuando tengan que quedarse ¿crees que haiga problema con el servicio?-

-no, hace rato hable con ellos y les dije que llevare reuniones secretas aquí y que quería la mayor discreción y seriedad posible-

-¿en serio?, y ¿Qué te dijeron?-

-que los usara de espías, no seas tonto primo hasta crees que les voy a decir eso, les dije que se va a llevar a cabo reuniones del departamento donde trabajo; para ellos soy empleado del gobierno y trabajo en seguridad nacional-

-ahhh ya veo, más fácil-

-cuando vengan, las reuniones serán aquí abajo, se quedaran a dormir en las habitaciones y el servicio preparara de comer y hasta allí; de lo demás ya nos encargamos nosotros pero hay que cubrir este lugar de hechizos y proteger ambos lugares-

-¿Cómo?-

-digamos que cada bungalow, la casa principal y este espacio serán protegidos con encantamientos y si se requiere del Fidelio pues igual-

-ya entendí hacer del todo, partes –

-exacto, venga vayamos a divertirnos y aprovechemos este fin de semana-

-por cierto primo ¿Qué avances llevas con Astoria?-

-ninguno que te importe Potter-

Fueron al exterior donde en la piscina ya les esperaban las chicas, Andrómeda se encontraba leyendo en un camastro mientras que Teddy estaba en un corral infantil durmiendo a la sombra de una sombrilla.

-no me explico el que ella esté interesada en ti primo-

-cállate, ve a abrazar a tu novia y deja de molestar-

Harry se tiro un clavado en la piscina mientras que el rubio se metía sutilmente.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar?, si no mal recuerdo no sabías-

-Herms cariño los meses que no nos vimos no perdí el tiempo-

Los cuatro jugaron caballitos, carreritas, y una variante de balonmano, al cabo de unas horas Teddy despertó, Harry y Hermione fueron por él y regresaron los tres juntos a la piscina se dispusieron a jugar con el pequeño al cual colocaron en una lanchita salvavidas.

-son adorables ¿no crees?-

-mmm sí tienes razón Astoria, se ve que van a ser buenos padres; mira como se divierten todavía no se casan y velos jugando con ese niño como si fuera suyo-

-y son todavía muy jóvenes como para pensar en hijos-

-eso sí, ese niño tuvo suerte de tener a mi primo como su padrino yo no sé si en el mundo mágico se acostumbre como en el muggle-

-¿en qué aspecto?-

-en el de tener dos padrinos, ya sabes padrino y madrina, pero te digo esos dos lo van a hacer de maravilla sí ya ahorita lo hacen ver tan fácil; por cierto Astoria tengo que decirte algo y no sé cómo me lo vayas a tomar-

-adelante dime lo que sea-

-sé que es poco el tiempo que tenemos de tratarnos y que soy una especie de profesor y tu eres una alumna pero la verdad es que me gustas y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad y que me aceptes mi propuesta ¿Astoria quieres ser mi novia?-

-yo… yo… yo no…-

-entiendo si dices que no…-

-sí, acepto, aunque nos metamos en problemas en Hogwarts, no me importa lo que me digan-

El rubio se acerco a la ojiamatista y atrayendo su cuerpo con el brazo por su cintura le agarro el mentón con la mano libre y le dio un beso; del otro lado de la piscina el pequeñín lanzaba besos al aire mientras que con la manita señalaba a los rubios.

-¿Qué sucede Teddy?, ¿quieres otro beso?- el ojiverde se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla pero el bebe le agarro la oreja y la jalo duramente por lo que giro su rostro y pudo contemplar la escena –Herms cariño, creo que mis oportunidades de sacar colores a mi primo o se han acabado o se han magnificado-

-¿Qué dices amor?- la castaña giro su cuello en dirección de donde señalaba su novio –oh! Ya veo, ¿Quién lo diría?-

Estuvieron un rato más hasta que decidieron que era momento de comer algo, posteriormente luego de reposar un poco los alimentos jugando snap explosivo decidieron tomar un paseo a caballo, Teddy y Andrómeda tomaron una carroza tirada por caballos para acompañarlos en el paseo.

-te digo que no se a que se dedicaba el anterior dueño, hay muchas cosas que son de él, no se las llevo y a mí no me molesta tenerlas-

Recorrieron parte de la propiedad la cual era bastante extensa y con algunos árboles frutales regados por allí.

-¿me permites un consejo primo?-

-seguro-

-no tengo idea de si la zona es buena o alguien más lo ha hecho ¿Por qué no pones un viñedo?, además yo creo que podrías de igual manera cultivar algunas plantas y flores "exóticas" e inofensivas en el invernadero y posteriormente vender los productos, entrarías en el negocio de la vinicultura y floristería-

-oye esa es una excelente idea, pero como debes de saber estoy corto de efectivo, y no sé si me van a dar paga en el colegio, ese es un tema que no hemos tocado con McGonagall-

-por eso ni te preocupes, puedo invertir parte de mi capital en apoyarte-

-seria genial primo-

-un momento, ¿Qué dicen si hacemos una sociedad?, yo puedo invertir algunos ahorros que tengo en Barclays-

-por mí no hay problema- Harry estaba feliz con la idea.

-¿sabes?, podríamos empezar con todo este asunto de una vez así cuando sean las reuniones de la orden podemos decir que son gente que trabajan para nosotros o algo por el estilo-

-hecho-

Andrómeda después de escuchar la idea del negocio decidió invertir algo de capital igual, solo que la parte de ella sería puesta a nombre de Teddy, con lo cual de alguna forma se aseguraba el patrimonio del menor; regresaron a la casa y consultaron con la gente del servicio información necesaria para saber si era viable, los papeles, permisos y todo lo relacionado con la formación del negocio.

-Amo Malfoy, conocemos un abogado que por seiscientas libras le arregla todos los permisos y trámites legales-

-ok Archibald, que preparen el carro iremos a dar una vuelta-

Se la pasaron todo el resto de la tarde fuera mientras que su tía se quedaba con el bebe en casa descansando y jugando, para cuando regresaron era la hora de la cena y ya habían hablado con el abogado, encontrado un asesor y pedido los materiales necesarios. Cenaron con tranquilidad, platicaron algunas cosas en la mesa y se despidieron pues al día siguiente querían aprovechar de levantarse temprano para disfrutar de la corta estancia en la residencia.

Por la mañana Harry se levanto muy temprano y se fue a practicar largos a la piscina, salió al cabo de un rato y tomo un desayuno ligero, bajo al sauna y allí estuvo un rato, mientras en el bungalow una castaña se despertaba muy feliz pues la noche anterior contra todo pronóstico fue maravillosa, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar lo vivido:

Al entrar a la pequeña residencia Harry atrajo a la castaña hacia sí y le dio un beso intenso mientras que con un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura con su mano libre le acariciaba la espalda, se separo de sus labios lentamente y comenzó a besarle detrás del oído alternando con ligeros mordiscos mientras tanto la castaña le sacaba la camisa y le arañaba lentamente la espalda soltando agudos gemidos; fueron a la habitación y al entrar él se separo de ella y ágilmente se quedo en bóxers mientras ella de igual manera aprovecho quedándose solo en tanga, se volvieron a besar mientras que sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos de manera lenta y tortuosa, su mano derecha se entretuvo buen rato en los senos de la castaña, dibujando círculos suavemente y aprisionando por momentos entre sus dedos lo erectos pezones de la joven, ella le acariciaba el pecho y descendía su mano para introducirla dentro del bóxer arrancando gemidos de excitación al acariciar el miembro de su novio, al sentir la mano de la castaña explorando la intimidad su mano izquierda que acariciaba la espalda de ella descendió en dirección de su cadera y con un ágil movimiento se introdujo por un costado acariciándole el muslo y poco a poco recorrerla a la parte de enfrente donde comenzó a dar un ligero masaje en su intimidad provocando que soltara un grito de placer, esa noche no nada más hubo caricias y besos, esa fue la noche donde se entregaron el uno al otro terminándose de dar cuenta de que sus vidas ya no serian lo mismo sin el otro.


	20. Un Nuevo Secreto

Lunes por la mañana, todo en el gran comedor estaba en orden pero una gran sombra se dejaba ver sobre Londres.

-Harry tenemos un informe de parte de los miembros de la orden localizados en Gales-

-¿Qué hay de interesante Malfoy?-

-algo que no creo que te guste- el rubio miraba a detalle las reacciones del ojiverde y al ver que no había una reacción prosiguió –hay mucho movimiento en esa zona al parecer están planeando un ataque o buscando algo-

-¿crees que sea la primera opción?-

-tengo una corazonada de que no es un ataque-

-tenemos que infiltrar inmediatamente a Astoria, es apremiante su ayuda, la información que puede ser de nuestra ayuda puede llegarnos de parte de ella y qué decir que nos puede ayudar a descubrir algo que nos dé idea de quién es ese nuevo lord-

-no quiero arriesgarla, se pone bajo un grave peligro si la descubren-

-ya lo habíamos platicado, no hay vuelta atrás-

Los dos salieron del comedor y se enfilaron con rumbo a sus respectivas aulas.

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo, espera-

-¿Qué pasa profesor Black?-

-es sobre el profesor Waldern, al parecer tiene planeado provocar una pelea entre los rubios o hacer algo para que se distancien-

-gracias por el dato, por cierto le quería decir que al parecer hay movimiento mortífago por la zona de Gales-

-bien, déjame reunir a algunos miembros de la orden y por la noche iremos a investigar, dile a Harry que tendrá un informe mañana al medio día-

-Ok solo espero que esté de acuerdo, de hecho no sé si tenga idea de la actividad que se ha desatado-

Mientras que en Hogwarts y en Gales había movimiento por parte de las fuerzas del orden y del caos, en un lugar lleno de paz y sin preocupaciones se celebraba una reunión.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando en el mundo mágico?- Una pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba muy preocupada.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, cuando estuvimos en el todo estaba revuelto y desordenado pero teníamos la certeza de que saldríamos triunfantes gracias a Harry- un hombre de aspecto demacrado y cabello entrecano se acerco al círculo al tiempo que abrazaba a una pelirosa.

-sí pero eso era antes, ahora resulta ser que el mundo está sumergiéndose en un caos y por si fuera poco se ven nubarrones oscuros y perversos en ello- el hombre lleno de tatuajes hablo casi sin ganas.

-¿alguno de ustedes ha tenido suerte en averiguar sobre el paradero de Tom?- un anciano de larga barba y mirada serena paseaba inquieto por entre los reunidos.

-No señor, no ha habido nadie que nos pueda dar razón, al menos falta ver si quejicus ha tenido suerte, pero aquí en este lugar no se sabe nada de él-

-Gracias Moody-

-Señor, acabo de regresar de las sombras y la información que traigo no es nada alentadora- era raro ver a una persona que durante la mayor parte de su vida había vestido de túnica negra ahora enfundada en una túnica blanca resplandeciente.

-Tu túnica debería de ser gris no crees quejicus-

-calla que tu lugar debería de haber sido las puertas del infierno perro-

-ya cálmense los dos por favor, dime Severus ¿Qué noticias hay?-

-Señor me dicen que en el reino de sombras no hay rastro del alma putrefacta y corrompida de Tom Riddle-

-Imposible, si no está aquí en la luz ni en las sombras significa… ¿está vivo?-

-No es eso posible Dumbledore-

-Lo se Moody lo sé, Remus y Tonks vayan a buscar rastros de su alma en los límites entre los dos reinos, Sirius y Severus busquen a Bellatrix y averigüen si sabe algo al respecto, James y Lily necesito que vean la manera de establecer contacto con Harry por medio de la piedra de la resurrección, Moody te necesito para formular teorías y planes por si surge alguna emergencia, vayan que el tiempo apremia y esto es serio-

-Profesor, recuerda a ese tal Rookwood ¿verdad?-

-es el que pasaba información a Voldemort ¿Qué hay con el Fred?-

-sabe lo bueno de haber tenido tan buena personalidad mientras tenía vida y poseer un humor excelente me ha dado nuevas amistades-

-¿Qué dices?-

- digo que me llevo bien con algunos diablillos y me han dicho que hay una alma que dice que no tardara en regresar el lengua de serpiente a la vida, según una profecía; eso es lo que entendí de todo lo que dijeron y por la breve descripción creo que es ese Rookwood-

-más grave aun si se trata de algo de ese estilo, tendremos que asegurarnos de varias cosas primero, Fred ve a ver si puedes averiguar algo más con esos diablillos tan simpáticos como tu-

Era la hora de la comida y el ojiverde estaba inquieto revolviéndose en su lugar.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?-

-Herms estoy bastante preocupado por la actividad en Gales, me parece bien que Black se haya ofrecido a ir a investigar pero creo que me gustaría ir también-

-de eso ni hablar, tenemos que estar al pendiente de ese profesor Hastoria, mira que tratar de separar a los rubios Slytherin-

-eso es lo otro que me tiene inquieto, son tantas cosas, necesito discutirlo con alguien-

-¿te refieres a Dumbledore o tus padres?-

-cierto, terminando la cena iré al bosque a platicar con ellos, ¿me acompañas?-

-si claro-

-primo ¿Qué sabes acerca del clan de la media luna?-

-¿clan de la media luna?, es un pub en Londres-

-¿en serio?-

-Malfoy no seas ingenuo tu primo te está tomando el pelo-

-serás…-

-¿Por qué preguntas por el clan de la media luna?-

-recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que si alguna vez llegaba a tener un problema acudiera al Clan de la Media Luna pero resulta que no sé que es ni donde hallarlos-

-Por qué presiento que tú sabes algo al respecto Herms-

-he escuchado algo al respecto pero no tengo mucha información, cuando tuvimos a Lupin como profesor Snape nos dio una clase ¿recuerdan?-

-sí, era algo respecto a los hombres lobo-

-cierto, descubrí que al parecer hay una sociedad secreta que se hace llamar "_Verwandtschaft__ Mitternacht."_, significa Clan Medianoche según se sus miembros son hombres lobo o parientes de hombres lobo que hicieron un juramento y eso es todo lo que se-

-tendremos que averiguar mas al respecto por lo pronto esta noche hay conferencia en el bosque-

Eran las nueve pasadas de las diez y en un claro del bosque a resguardo con hechizos y maldiciones se encontraban los tres integrantes más jóvenes de la orden.

-Hola Harry, me da gusto que hayas decidido ponerte en contacto con nosotros, hay mucho que decir y temo que no es nada agradable, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger gusto verlos-

-igualmente profesor Dumbledore-los tres saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-profesor que es eso tan grave que tiene que decirme-

-a su debido tiempo Harry, mientras tanto dime ¿Qué pasa?-

El ojiverde puso al corriente al anciano profesor con respecto a los sucesos en Gales, lo de Hastoria y la necesidad de saber del clan de la medianoche.

-mmm, eso no es tan apremiante como lo que tengo que decirles, en cuanto al clan creo que Remus debe de saber algo al respecto-

-Harry hijo que bueno que has decidió venir a saludarnos, Hermione, Draco que gusto verlos-

-que tal señores Potter-

-profesor Dumbledore tenemos algunas noticias de suma importancia, Remus y Tonks han descubierto donde está el alma de Voldemort y no es buena señal-

-¿Qué quieren decir padre?-

-¿Dónde se haya Lily?-

-en el limbo, purgatorio, como le quieran decir, no está sujeto a ninguna de las leyes que rigen los dos reinos, Snape y Sirius tienen un poco de información obtenida de Bellatrix y Fred dice que algunos diablillos han decidido cooperar a cambio de un cierto pago y ya están obteniendo información de los esbirros de Voldemort en el reino de sombras-

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué es eso de reinos, leyes, limbo, diablillos y demás?-

-existe la posibilidad de que el nuevo lord del que tanto se habla sea el mismísimo Voldemort-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar Draco, al parecer la persona que se está levantando como el nuevo lord es un recipiente para salvaguardar el alma restaurada de Tom Riddle, y eso no es todo, si logra regresar a la vida será más terrible y poderoso que nunca-

-Profesor, profesor-

-¿Qué sucede Severus?-

-Una parte del alma de Voldemort ha desaparecido de su lugar-

-Explícate-

-El alma de Voldemort se encuentra en limbo y una especie de cubierta de hielo lo cubre y protege no nos podemos acercar a él todavía pero lo tenemos vigilado, Black me ha dicho que hace un momento un brazo de Voldemort se desapareció de esa prisión de hielo y que el alma tiene un aspecto de manco-

-si es lo que pienso, quiere decir que una parte del alma de Voldemort ha regresado a tomar posesión de la vasija humana a la cual piensa poseer y que debemos de estar al pendiente de lo que pueda suceder-

-Hola muchachos, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?-

-Remus, el pequeño está bien, tenemos una pregunta que hacerte…-

-espera Harry, antes de que continúes te quiero preguntar algo ¿Dónde está la varita de sauco?-

-eso ni yo lo sé profesor Dumbledore-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-se escondió por medio del encantamiento Fidelio profesor, y el guardián es el pequeño Teddy-

-¿Cómo es eso posible señorita Granger?-

-eso no es de importancia, ya contestamos una pregunta ahora es necesario que respondan una ustedes- Malfoy estaba impaciente –profesor Lupin ¿que nos puede decir del_ Verwandtschaft__ Mitternacht._?-

-digamos que todo al respecto, el líder es mi hermano Romulus Lupin-


	21. Aventuras En Berlín

-Dime ¿Cómo me deje convencer de acompañarte a un viaje a Berlín para buscar lobos?, por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En Alguna parte de Berlín, esa placa dice Schillerpark y estamos sobre la calle de Barfusstraβe, hay que caminar hasta Müllerstraβe y buscar a alguien que nos oriente hasta Tegel-

-¿sabes hablar alemán?-

-sabes muy bien que no Malfoy, pero nos haremos entender-

Al llegar a la calle principal lograron conseguir un taxi libre que circulaba y a base de señas le dieron a entender que debían de llegar a los límites del aeropuerto de Berlín – Tegel.

-Bien ya llegamos y ahora dime ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Ves esos árboles que están allí cerca del aeropuerto, bueno eso es un bosque y dentro se localiza el lago de Flughafensee, cerca corre una carretera y adelante se encuentra la zona urbana de Tegel, pasando este espacio boscoso se encuentra el lago de Tegeler See, pues bien en esa zona se localiza una pequeña isla que se llama Baumwerder esa es la zona donde podremos encontrar a Romulus-

- y nos bajamos aquí ¿para?-

-si vamos a buscar un clan donde los hombres lobo son mayoría y protegidos, como crees que reaccionen al ver a un par de magos adentrarse a su comunidad, cuando que la comunidad mágica los margina, ¿captas?-

-mmm no, la verdad es que no-

-bueno pero explícame a que hemos venido-

-recuerdo que alguna vez mi padre me dijo que estaba tratando con ellos un asunto oscuro, al parecer tiene que ver con la remota posibilidad de regreso de Voldemort-

-genial, y apenas se te ocurre decir que existe una manera posible de que ese infeliz regrese de la muerte, ¿estas demente?-

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, gracias a que los dos llevaban sus escobas lograron recorrer el largo trayecto que los separaba de su destino, se encontraban sobre la orilla norte de la isla.

-¿estás seguro de que llegamos a la isla correcta?-

-si Draco, mira allí se ve un sendero veamos a donde llega-

No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando se vieron rodeados por un domo de fuego de color azul.

-¿Quién se atreve a aventurarse por los territorios de Los Garou?- era una voz fría y calmada.

-mi nombre es Harry Potter y me acompaña Draco Malfoy, estamos buscando a Romulus Lupin hermano de nuestro antiguo mentor y amigo Remus Lupin-

-Si realmente dices ser quien eres contesta ¿Quién mordió a mi hermano?-

-Fenrir Greyback-

Al instante el fuego desapareció y una persona de cabello castaño oscuro y de mirada serena les salió al paso.

-¿Qué es lo que vienen buscando?-

-Vera Sr. Lupin, hace apenas un par de meses atrás mi padre me dijo estaba con ustedes buscando la forma de evitar el regreso del cara de serpiente-

-En este momento las cosas en el mundo mágico están relativamente calmadas, pero según algunos informes ha habido actividad de magia oscura en Gales, no sabemos si están planeando atacar o buscando algo por eso tenemos planeado infiltrar a uno de nuestros miembros entre ellos para ver qué tipo de información podemos obtener; por si esto fuera poco al parecer Voldemort ha encontrado la manera de regresar a este mundo ocupando un cuerpo que no le corresponde-

-pero eso no es posible Sr. Lupin-

-créanme cuando les digo que en este momento está un paso más cerca de regresar que hace un año-

-pero no entiendo cual es la función de ustedes en todo esto-

-bueno, verán la sociedad de la media luna se formo hace ya un par de años atrás y con ayuda de varios miembros de los distintos clanes, en el se encuentran algunos hombres y mujeres lobo así como sus familiares más cercanos; con el paso del tiempo fue cambiando de sociedad a clan ante los ojos de los demás; se formo para rastreo, seguimiento y sigilo en misiones de búsqueda y rescate, además de algunas misiones de apoyo a la Orden Del Fénix, aunque la verdad es que con los diversos miembros que se encuentran entre las filas pues al principio fue algo difícil pero con el paso del tiempo nos la hemos arreglado-

-y mi padre ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?-

-bueno pues resulta que hace aproximadamente unos ocho o nueve meses atrás tu padre vino con algunas sospechas de que un nuevo señor oscuro se levantaría y quería pedirnos un favor, al cual por supuesto no nos negamos, estuvo con nosotros trabajando en la búsqueda de un libro parecido al Necronomicon y Al Libro De Los Muertos de Rau-

-Sr. Lupin, acaso está diciendo que hay un libro que puede traer de la muerte a las personas ¿bromea?, además se supone que ningún hechizo puede resucitar a los muertos-

-recordara Sr. Potter que la magia existe desde los principios de la creación del universo mismo por lo que hubo muchas culturas que trataron con ella, algunos fueron buenos y otros digamos que fueron pensantes, los pensantes crearon el concilio de magia y de allí se fue dando lugar a los ministerios y leyes, los buenos magos compilaron y codificaron la magia arcana y ritual en distintos libros; como prueba de ello están los dos libros antes mencionados y al parecer el que están buscando los mortífagos, que todavía no sabemos si es El Codex o Libro de Abraham El Mago o El Codex Gigas-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos?-

-en el Necronomicon y El Codex se habla de los antiguos inmemoriales, que fueron los que gobernaron la tierra y los humanos conocían como dioses, Bastet, Marte Vengador, Morrigan La Diosa Cuervo, Areop-Enap, etc.; en el libro de los muertos y el Codex Gigas hay innumerables hechizos de magia arcana y antigua; además cabe mencionar que no estás tratando de revivir a un muerto-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

- fácil Sr. Malfoy, el alma de Voldemort o parte de ella está atrapada en un envase humano por lo que se requiere de algún hechizo que magnifique esa ínfima cantidad de alma y de esa manera regrese el innombrable-

-ya entendí, entonces están buscando esos libros para evitar que caigan en malas manos-

-aunque no es sencillo, lo que sabemos es que el Clan Furias Negras tiene uno de los dos Codex y al parecer Los Colmillos Plateados tienen uno de los otros dos libros, ambos son clanes peligrosos y no sabemos a quién le son leales o si toman partido por alguna causa-

-tendremos que mandar a dialogar con ellos a un Ragabash, un Philodox y a un Ahroun; esperamos tener noticias en una semana más o menos-

-queremos que vuelvan a prestar servicio a la Orden-

-¿a la Orden Del Fénix?, ¿Quién la comanda ahora?-

-Nosotros dos junto con Hermione Granger-

-bien pues que no se diga nada mas, el _Verwandtschaft__ Mitternacht _actuara de nueva cuenta, solo les pedimos discreción ya que hay algunos clanes que no están de acuerdo en que varios ex miembros convivan y coexistan en armonía-

Los tres individuos se perdieron en la espesura del bosque poniéndose de acuerdo y ultimando detalles.

-¿Qué has logrado averiguar sobre donde estuvieron los tres el fin de semana pasado?-

-nada Ronald, no tengo la menor idea de adonde fueron el fin de semana ni tampoco que ocurrió aquel día por la noche, ya no tengo contactos como antes, tal vez le deberías de decir a tus amigos que así como se van a encargar de lo que no pudiste hacer por ti mismo se encarguen de averiguar- un ligero tono de resentimiento se dejo escuchar en la pelirroja

-mira Ginny, no tengo idea de lo que te ocurre, ocúpate de lo que te encargue antes de que pierda la paciencia-

-mira Ronald Bilius Weasley, estoy hasta la madre de tus ordenes y actitud, no pienso seguir soportándote ni un segundo más- la pelirroja se paro violentamente de su lugar y se fue a su habitación a la cual entro dando un tremendo portazo.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu hermana?-

-nada Neville, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-tuve que cumplir un castigo con la profesora de transformaciones y a ¿Qué no sabes a quien vi llegar hace rato?-

-no tengo ni la más remota idea pero de seguro tú me vas a decir-

-Potter y Malfoy venían llegando de algún lugar de Berlín y…-

-Neville Frank Longbottom sube en este instante a tu alcoba y no digas ni una palabra más, ¿Qué esperas? Que te llegue una invitación a tu cuarto, ándale muévete- el grito de Ginny no le dio otra alternativa que la de seguir sus órdenes.

-buenas noches Ron-

Mientras que Neville subía las escaleras el pelirrojo no dejaba de ver con odio a su hermana que estaba muy al pendiente de la situación.

-Aquí no hay nada, ¿estás seguro de que este era el lugar O'day?-

-si de eso estoy seguro, se supone que en este lugar lo escondió Colagusano después de usarlo en el cementerio, la pregunta es ¿Dónde está entonces si no está aquí?-

-no hemos tenido suerte habrá que irnos y regresar en otra ocasión, además he visto a muchos magos sospechoso allí fuera-

Los dos magos desaparecieron del lugar, tenían la certeza de que lo que buscaban no se encontraba en ese lugar, que equivocados estaban ya que cerca de allí tres Glabros los vigilaban a ellos y a los magos sospechosos que rondaban el lugar.

-¿Qué opinas Michael?-

-no lo sé Marcus, debemos de informar de esto a Lucian, él como líder de la tribu Colmillos Plateados sabrá que hacer al respecto, lo que me tiene nervioso son los rumores de ese nuevo lord oscuro que se está levantando, de ser así tendremos que hablar con Selene para entregar lo que celosamente hemos guardado y protegido por el bien de nuestra raza-

-Mikel ve a donde Lucian y die lo que ha pasado, Marcus y yo estaremos vigilando por si se les ocurre adentrarse en el bosque-

-¿Qué sabes de Faroa, Michael?-

-¿Faroa?, me suena el nombre si no mal recuerdo es una de las Ahroun de las Furias Negras, ¿Qué con ella?-

-Me dicen que planea dejar a la tribu y seguir los pasos de Fenrir-

-¿Fenrir?-

-Fenrir Greyback-

-¿Qué relación guarda ella con esa desgracia para Gaia?-

-Al parecer es su hembra, Faroa Greyback planea juntar a todos los hombres lobos que desertaron de las tribus y que juraron seguir al lobo gris y rebelarse contra los magos, Lucian ya está al tanto de todo ¿Qué opinas?-

-ojala no sea cierto lo que dices, de ser así los Aulladores Blancos no dudaran en unirse esta vez y entonces ahora si la guerra será sangrienta, creo que debemos de mandar a un emisario a hablar con Romulus-

-Esperemos a ver que dice nuestro líder-

Las dos sombras se perdieron en las sombras y continuaron su vigilancia sin saber que Lucian ya se encontraba en platicas con los emisarios de Romulus.


	22. Trágicos Sucesos

-¿Qué noticias hay del reconocimiento?-

-La región sur está limpia-

-Mi señor las costas occidentales presentan un rastro mágico casi imperceptible-

-Señor los campos al este presentan variaciones mágicas-

-al norte no hay rastro de nada-

-Bien quiero que las fuerzas se concentren en el este y oeste y que investiguen a fondo quiero ese libro y si el viejo loco o la rata lo escondieron debe de estar protegido con fuertes hechizos-

-Neville Longbottom no quiero que le sigas pasando información a Ronald, estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que hemos cometido errores garrafales, solo esperemos que no sea tarde para enmendarlos-

-Pero Ginny hemos realizado el juramento inquebrantable-

-Lo sé pero no estoy diciendo que nos vamos a poner en su contra o a traicionarlo, simplemente vamos a minimizar la información y el apoyo dentro de los límites que el juramento nos permita ahora ya es hora de ir a tratar de descansar, Buenas noches Nev-

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?, pareciera que no dormiste, ¿a qué hora llegaron de su viaje?-

-Amanece un sol rojo- la mirada del ojiverde era seria y denotaba preocupación – llegamos de madrugada y realmente dormí poco-

-Harry sabes muy bien que el sol pinta de colores el firmamento al amanecer o al ocaso-

-No Herms, el sol es rojo, se ha derramado sangre inocente durante la noche-

Toc, Toc, Toc

-Un momento- la castaña cubrió su cuerpo con una bata – adelante esta abierto-

-Perdón por molestar tan temprano, pero es necesario que veas esto- el rubio le tendió el periódico a su primo

"ATAQUE EN DENHOLME"

_Nos causa un enorme pesar tener que informarles que el día de ayer la comunidad mágica recibió un duro golpe al ser objeto de un ataque, los reportes informan que el ministerio acudió a un reporte de uso de la magia en presencia de muggles y al llegar la brigada correspondiente al lugar grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que parte del distrito estaba en ruinas y lleno de cuerpos y pedazos regados por la calle, inmediatamente se abocaron a la tarea de tratar de encontrar sobrevivientes a pesar de que el escenario indicaba lo contrario._

_Al cierre de esta edición se nos informa que se ha encontrado un solo sobreviviente del cual omitimos su identidad por razones de seguridad y nos informa que fue un ataque perpetrado por hombres lobo…"_

Harry doblo el profeta y lo dejo sobre la cama al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la ventana.

-también se menciona que desde la muerte de Greyback no se había dado otro ataque similar-

-entonces esto es obra de un imitador ¿cierto?-

-no lo creo castaña-

-¿Tienen idea de quién pudo haber sido?-

-Faroa Greyback- Harry respondió sin ganas

-¿Cómo lo sabes primo?-

-me disculparan pero tengo que mandar una lechuza y usar el chimenofon- el ojiverde agarro su capa , se despidió de su novia y le entrego un pedazo de pergamino al rubio al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba al pasillo con paso raudo perdiéndose de vista en un instante.

-¿Qué ocurre Malfoy?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea, después de hablar con el otro Lupin ya no dijo palabra alguna- desdoblo la nota y comenzó a leerla, mientras lo hacía sus ojos se abrían de asombro – no puedo creer que esto sea cierto, ¿castaña a qué hora recibió el correo Harry?-

-no lo sé, el que le da el correo es Kreacher-

-¿Kreacher?-

-Sí, Kreacher tiene órdenes de leer el correo de Harry y valorar si es de suma importancia o no, si la carta resulta que tiene información urgente o de relevancia no importa la hora que sea lo despierta, cualquier otro correo lo entrega por la mañana o si es de las fans lo tira a la basura ya sabes que él odia tanta atención -

-Tengo que alcanzarlo y hablar con él-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

El rubio considero por un momento el decirle bajo la mirada expectante de la castaña; al final se levanto, le dio una mirada a la castaña y salió del cuarto dejándola en un mar de de nervios, angustia y preocupación. La castaña se alisto y salió en busca del par de desconsiderados que no le informaban nada, luego de buscarlos en la lechucería y de no encontrarlos en el comedor se le ocurrió asomarse por la oficina del rubio donde finalmente los encontró hablando con una persona por la chimenea.

-Así es, ya mande a tres Ragabash y cuatro Ahroun a cubrir el lugar, en cualquier momento los Ragabash me informaran, las novedades te las hare saber de inmediato-

-Si me mandas una lechuza pon de remitente Lunático, eso hará que Kreacher le de cierta prioridad-

La cabeza desapareció de la chimenea al tiempo que la castaña llegaba al escritorio y azotaba las manos en él.

-¿Qué sucede?, quiero explicaciones ya-

-¿recuerdas hace rato la nota del profeta?-

-Sí, la del ataque, ¿Qué con eso?- volteo a ver a su novio.

-de entre los restos de las personas claramente son identificables cinco cuerpos de magos y brujas todos ellos de reconocida fama en las áreas en las que se desempeñan-

-¿y?, ¿Por qué me ves así?-

-Moran, Dung, Bell y Chang te suenan de algo-

-Dung es Mundungus, Chang me recuerda a Cho Chang y si vas por ese rumbo Bell me suena a Katie Bell que era de Gryffindor, Moran no me suena a nada, ¿Por qué? Espera…- la castaña se lo pensó un momento, el moreno y el rubio podían ver claramente como las ideas se iban formando en su mente conforme su expresión cambiaba –en el profeta decía que un solo sobreviviente, eso quiere decir que… ¡oh! Dime que no es cierto Harry, dime que ellos no…-

-me temo que si, brutalmente asesinados, están tratando de juntar sus restos- el ojiverde se acerco y la abrazo.

-espera, son cuatro los que me dijiste que fue del último, ¿Quién era?-

-Al parecer todavía está vivo, se trata de Víktor-

-Krum, Víktor Krum, ¿Qué paso?-

-Según el parte médico es el que sobrevivió, pero no le dan muchas esperanzas de ello, está bajo observación en terapia intensiva y si sale vivo de esta hay que ver si no tiene secuelas-

-¿y esto lo hizo la hermana de Greyback?-

-No es su hermana, era su esposa o pareja-

-¿Busca venganza?-

-Es lo que queremos averiguar, por eso Lupin mando a los Ragabash a investigar un poco y a los Ahroun a cuidarles las espaldas en caso de ser necesario-

-¿Qué son los Ragabash y los Ahroun?-

-Los Ragabash fungen como espías y los Ahroun como guerreros de elite, todos son Garous lo que quiere decir que son hombres lobo hijos de Gaia-

-no entiendo-

-dentro de los hombres lobos hay toda una sociedad compleja y dinámica donde todos tienen una función específica dentro de ella y tienen que desarrollar su papel sin salirse de sus limitantes, Fenrir Greyback y su clan eran traidores a esa sociedad y por ello es que actuaban así, pero dentro de la sociedad de hombres lobo les estaban dando caza también por lo que deduzco que Faroa busca aliarse con los mortífagos para obtener un beneficio mutuo-

-Esos animales-

-pues sí, por eso es que Lupin ha mandado una serie de emisarios a presentarse ante otras camadas y formalizar alianzas-

-necesitamos quedar de acuerdo con la orden y…- la castaña empezaba a numerar con los dedos las opciones antes de ser interrumpida

-en este momento Kingsley se encuentra en San Mungo si algo pasa con Krum me lo hará saber, me gustaría ir al lugar de la masacre y que Dumbledore vea lo que pasa, recuerden que Chang iba a formar parte de la nueva orden, hay que saber realmente que paso en ese lugar-

-no se puede, estamos retrasados en nuestras asignaturas y encima recuerda que no nos pueden estar cubriendo a cada rato, Slughorn y Black igual tienen clases- el ojigris estaba asustado por no rendir en sus materias.

-tienes razón, de igual manera necesitamos espías nosotros… mmm-

-¿Qué tienes en mente "rayito"?-

-alístate salimos de reclutamiento el fin de semana- El ojiverde se incorporo le dio un beso en los labios a su prometida y se encamino a la salida –Roedor albino dile a tu novia que necesitamos afinar unos detalles antes de que empiece a "traicionarnos"- y salió del despacho.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-

-Señor Lucian venimos de parte y en representación de Romulus Lupin se nos ha informado que miembros del clan del lobo gris andan sueltos y piensan seguir los pasos del caído-

-¿Quién comanda esas tropas?-

-Se han reunido bajo las órdenes de Faroa-

-Imposible, su tribu no lo hubiera permitido-

-es lo que nos han informado-

-Lo cual me lleva a pensar que están aquí para formalizar un tipo de alianza, ¿cierto?-

-así es, ¿Qué propone usted señor Lucian?-

-una alianza de sangre- los murmullos del clan no se hicieron esperar – ¡Silencio todo el mundo!, al hacer una alianza de sangre con el clan se está dando una pauta para que aquellos clanes que no pertenecen o han tomado partido por algún bando lo hagan a la brevedad posible de esta manera podemos saber con qué clanes podemos contar y cuáles son los que en un futuro no muy lejano nos traicionaran siguiendo los pasos del caído-

-Entonces me estás diciendo que piensas buscar entre las filas a desertores ¿Qué tiene que ver Astoria con eso?-

-Como se lo explique a ella, tiene que averiguar quiénes ya están incómodos, que ya no le encuentran sentido o que de plano se arrepintieron de haber estado en el bando de Voldemort y que no quieran estar al servicio de un nuevo lord para así ser desertores y se nos unan a nuestra causa-

-¿Crees que fonuncie?-

-Malfoy es funcione no fonuncie-

-Para el caso es lo mismo, solo espero que resulte tu plan y que ella no se vea comprometida de ninguna manera-

-Una vez que esté dentro y todo se desarrolle como esperamos…-

-Esperas-

-Mmm y que todo se desarrolle como espero, no volverá a estar de encubierta, tengo que hablar con Hermione para afinar algunas cosas y por cierto alístate salimos esta noche para Denholme y después de hacer algunas diligencias allí…-

-Estar de metiches donde no nos llaman- el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras el moreno lo miraba exasperado.

- nos trasladaremos a San Mungo para…-

-Seguir irrumpiendo ahora en esta ocasión dentro de la sociedad médica para ver cuál es el parte "confidencial" dentro del caso donde vamos a ir a hacer diligencias-

-¿Qué?-

-Que vamos a seguir de metiches y curiosos-

-Malfoy, Harry tenemos que hacer un plan de medidas y contingencia para cuando lleguemos a Denholme…-

-¿lleguemos?, Hermione tú te quedas aquí-

-No crees que sus increíbles capacidades intelectuales, su agudo ingenio y su incomparable don de saber todo nos brinde un poco de ayuda para lo que sea que nos encontremos al llegar-

-Primo ve a ver si ya pario la puerca- El ojiverde le señalo con el dedo la salida mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Digas lo que digas no me harás cambiar de opinión Harry, el roedor albino tiene razón, puedo serles de ayuda, además recuerda que hemos tenido entrenamientos-

-Entrenamientos que yo les he dado y Malfoy auxiliado pero que…-

-Dije que voy y voy- la castaña les había dejado bien en claro su postura

-Ah no, bueno si es por las buenas y con insistencia entonces si.-

- Malfoy ve por nuestras capas de viaje de la orden, avísale a Kingsley que vamos a Denholme y que mande a Bill Weasley para allá, pasa a buscar a Minerva y dile que el sábado presentamos exámenes y pruebas de nuestras materias, Herms dentro de tu chunche ese con encantamiento indetectable y expansivo ve guardando todo tipo de pociones y algunos ingredientes, sobre todo revitalizantes, sanadoras, explosivas y de ese tipo-

-Harry…-

-no te preocupes Herms todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, vamos pongámonos en marcha-

Al llegar a Denholme era ya un pueblo fantasma todo estaba destruido, corroído, revuelto y mísero, era tal su preocupación por lo que había pasado en ese lugar que no se dieron cuenta de que al momento de aparecerse en el lugar dos pares de ojos les seguían todos sus movimientos.

-Vamos hay que seguirlos con mucho sigilo yo me pondré la gorra de invisibilidad y tu ve preparando a _Anaklusmos_, hay que ver si Thalía no nos falla-

/-/

HE REGRESADO Y PUES NO DIGAMOS QUE CON NUEVOS BRIOS PERO SI ALGO MOTIVADO, POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW YA SEA BUENO, MALO, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, TODO ES BIENVENIDO Y ACEPTADO


End file.
